Bits
by November Rain 19
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets about Miley and Lilly. Liley-ish feelings within. Rating is only for certain chapters. 70 and counting.
1. I Know

**A/N: The muses just won't quite. So not a complaint though. I decided to go with bits and pieces of writing. So these are just drabbles, liley themed.**

**Disclaimer: All things HM are not mine, in case that was not painfully obvious. No harm intended.**

**Warning: Girl/girl love-y feelings within. If it's not your thing, turn back now.**

* * *

I Know

By Melissa

"_I know, Miles."_

"_You know?" Miley asks. 'She knows?!!!' her mind screams in panic._

"_All the signs are there." She began ticking things off with her fingers. "How you avert your eyes when you think you will be caught staring. The day dreaming and spacing out. The avoidance…it's all right there." _

_Miley was holding her breath, about to pass out, waiting for the final blow._

"_You like Oliver." Lilly was almost smug as she said it._

"_What?!" Passing out was now forgotten._

"_It's okay, Miley. He's quite a catch. It's all right that you have a crush on him."_

_The young pop star was indignant. "I do NOT have a crush on Oliver!!"_

_The blonde girl shook her head, in amazement at her friend's obvious denial._

"_Who else is there?"_

"_Sweet niblets," the brunette said under her breath while rolling her eyes. She then did the only thing she could do to get Lilly to shut up about Oliver. Miley grabbed Lilly's shirt and pulled her into a fierce kiss._

_They broke apart after only a few seconds._

"_I like YOU, you dummy!!"_

_Lilly was in shock, her arms at 45 degree angles from her body, eyes frozen open and staring off into nothingness._

_Miley didn't wait for Lilly to come out of her trance. She merely took off to her own house at a record pace. _


	2. Playlist

**A/N: It's probably been done before, but here is my take on it.**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is not mine, nor are the songs mentioned within.**

**Warning: Same as the first chapter.**

* * *

Playlist

Miley was lying on her bed, reading up about the Hannah Montana gossip. Supposedly she was dating all three of the Jonas Brothers. It was news to her.

While flipping through the pages, something glinted out of the corner of her eye. A small patch of sunlight near her desk, alighting an iPod.

She got up and walked over to the electronic device. Picking it up, she smiled. The charcoal colored nano belonged to Lilly. She must have dropped it the last time she was over hanging out.

The pop star flipped it over and smiled. Miley had gotten the MP3 player for Lilly last Christmas, because she had been pining away for it forever. On the back, was an engraving.

MS + LT = BFF

It was quite possibly the most beautiful math equation ever written.

Retrieving her own headphones, Miley went back to her bed and turned on her friend's music player. She lazily scrolled through the music before switching to the playlists. Where something most certainly caught her eye.

There was a playlist with her name on it.

'Ooookay,' she thought as she opened it. 'It's probably just music that reminds her of me.'

She could say that.

_You and Me, Everything – Lifehouse_

_Crush – David Archuleta_

_Teardrops On My Guitar – Taylor Swift_

_Realize and The Little Things – Colbie Caliet_

_Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback_

_What About Now – Daughtry_

_I'll Be – Edwin McCain_

_You're Beautiful – James Blunt_

_Hallelujah – Rufus Wainwright_

_I Will Love You – Fisher_

_Come On Get Higher – Matt Nathanson_

_Light On – David Cook_

The brunette sat there for a while, listening to the music on 'her' playlist. Her heart was trip hammering faster and faster with each successive song being played.

Someone suddenly burst into her room.

"Hi Miles!" Lilly said in her usual bubbly tone. "I was wondering if you've seen my…"

Miley slowly held up her hand, in which was Lilly's MP3 player.

"…iPod."

Judging from the look on her face, Lilly figured she knew exactly what Miley was listening to.

'Damnit!' Lilly swore in her head. 'I knew I should've named that list something else…'


	3. Air

**A/N: Back again. I've got ideas for the next one as well.**

**Disclaimer and Warning: The same as before.**

* * *

Air  
by Melissa

I could vaguely feel this pressure on my chest. It was there. Then it went away.

There. Away.

There. Away.

I have no idea what that's about. It's uncomfortable though.

There's a muffled sound I keep hearing, like someone trying to shout through a pillow or something. I wonder why they're yelling. It's staggered…kind of like…counting?

Other than that, it is fairly still. And dark. Where did all the lights go? And the time, it wasn't late at all when we came out here.

_Craaack!_

Pain shoots through the right side of my rib cage. Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What the heck?! It feels like I broke something.

I want to speak, but it's like my vocal chords are paralyzed. That's not good, especially since I have a concert coming up.

I hear that sound again. Someone is saying my name.

Change that. Someone is saying my name in a very frantic tone of voice.

I'm right here! I wish I could tell them.

You ever take a drink of something and it ends up going down the wrong pipe? That's kind of what I'm feeling like right now. I can't remember drinking anything recently though.

Suddenly, light blinds me.

My eyes fly open as I violently cough up water. Over me, Lilly is looking at me with concern and fear written all over her face.

"Oh thank God!!" She pulls me up into a semi sitting position as I try to suck in as much beautiful air as I can. It feels so good to be held in her arms.

"Don't you ever leave me again!!"

Leave you? Where did I go?

Lilly is crying into the crook of my neck as I try to remember what happened.

There was the ocean. I wanted to cool off.

The riptide. A giant wave.

Hitting the ocean floor hard. The wind knocked out of me.

Lights out.

"You..." God, my voice is scratchy, "…you saved me…"

She's always been like air to me. And in this moment I needed it the most.

Lilly came to rest her forehead against mine. Her eyes are closed, and she was whispering something I am having trouble hearing.

I swear it sounds like 'I love you.'

**The End**

**A/N: Let me know what you think?**


	4. Schooled

**A/N: I'm up for any suggestions/challenges. Hit me guys, inspire the muse.**

Schooled  
by Melissa

28 year old Lillian Truscott was teaching a sophomore biology class. She never foresaw herself becoming a teacher really. A recruiter had stopped by a class when she was in college and the idea was planted. She eventually sought employment at her old high school. It was familiar and comfortable. Definitely a different feeling sitting behind the teacher's desk, rather than in front of it.

The bell was about to ring, judging by the overly excited looks on her students' faces. 'God, was I ever that young?' she thought to herself.

"Read chapter 18 in preparation for a quiz on Monday." This was met with groans. "Hey. At least I've telling you about it." A few kids chuckled. A few more were busy thanking the Powers That Be. Ms. T., as she was affectionately known, was one of the more well liked teachers among the faculty.

The bell rang and the children ran out the door. Lilly smiled to herself and went about the classroom picking up forgotten pieces of paper. She was happy it was Friday too. Not sprint out the door happy, but happy none the less.

There was a soft knock at the door. Lilly turned to see one of her favorite students.

"Hi, Miranda. What's up?"

"Not much. Forgot my book." The young girl with raven hair walked up to one of the front desks and picked up the wayward tome. "There's a lady waiting outside your door. I think she may be looking for you."

Lilly smiled. "You think she's looking for me?"

"Yeah. It was weird, because at first she called you Lola."

The grin disappeared off of her face. "W-what?" Only a few people had ever called her that name, and only one of them was female. The same one she hadn't spoken with in 10 years.

"That's what I said!" The girl beamed. "But then she called you Lilly. Do you want me to send her in?"

'Do I have a choice?' the blonde woman asked herself. "Yeah. Send her in."

"Okay. Have a good weekend!" With that, Miranda disappeared out the open doorway.

The biology teacher was still rooted to the spot where she stood, eyeing the doorway to her classroom warily. She had a feeling her weekend just went up in flames.

With good reason.

28 year old Miley Stewart stepped into Lilly's classroom. She wore tight dark jeans, and a light blue sweater that made her eyes appear one of their lighter shades. Her dark hair still had its natural waves, and was a bit longer than Lilly had remembered it. There was a bit of light makeup, nothing crazy, to accompany a pair of cowboy boots.

Every step the newcomer walked into the room, the teacher took a step back until her backside bumped into her desk. A small picture frame wobbled and fell forward, clattering as it hit wood.

All of the adrenaline, and perhaps more, dumped into Lilly's circulatory system. Fight or flight indeed. The blonde was sure that she had a deer in headlights thing going on. She was caught somewhere between anger and taking the new comer into her arms and never let her go.

"Hi Lils."

She recovered momentarily. "My name is Lilly," she replied coldly.

Anger it was then.

Miley looked confused.

Lilly clarified. "You don't get to call me that anymore."

The former pop star sighed. "Okay. I deserve that."

"Deserve?! You have _no_ idea just exactly what it is you deserve. Why are you here??"

The brunette attempted to stay calm. "Lil...ly, I came here to apologize…"

"You're ten years too late!!"

"I'm so sorry. I…was so very stupid…"

Lilly laughed, but it held no humor. "Miley, Miley, Miley. You show up a decade after you dropped me like a bad habit and what…exactly? Just forget how much you hurt me??"

"You couldn't have expected me to just…_be okay_…with what you said!" Miley threw back, in exasperation.

"I didn't, you idiot." The biology teacher ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "When I told you I was in love with you, the last thing I thought is that you would be okay. I expected you would need some time." She sighed and looked away from the object of her emotional torment. "A few weeks, a couple of months maybe. I didn't think you'd just throw me away."

"I…" There was really nothing the girl who was once Hannah Montana could say to that. It was true after all. Days had turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years.

Lilly felt tears prick the corner of her eyes as she stared out the classroom window.

"You were my best friend, Miley. You once said to me I could tell you anything. If I had known that wasn't true, I would have kept my mouth shut."

The following silence was thick. Neither woman moved from their respective spots.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I know it won't make up for…any of it. I know you probably don't believe me, but I truly am. I'm…just gonna go."

Miley turned and took her leave, tears falling from her eyes.

An undetermined amount of time passed. Lilly finally sat down heavily into her desk chair.

She reached over and righted the frame that had fallen over. In it, was a picture of Lilly and Miley when they were about 17 years old. They had their arms around each other. It was a simpler time, one which the blonde wished she could return to.

She sat there and softly cried, while not far away her former best friend was doing the exact same thing.


	5. Homecoming

**A/N: Not the dance, as the title may imply. Another type. More on the way.**

* * *

Homecoming

By Melissa

Lieutenant first class Lillian Truscott stepped off the bus, her rucksack over her shoulder. She had to be careful, her leg was still hurt and she leaned on her cane a bit more.

She was one of the lucky ones.

The blonde haired girl scanned the nearby area. Many of her fellow soldiers were being greeted by their loved ones. Ramirez was hugging his two little girls. Grigorieva was kissing her husband like it was going out of style. Mitchell was holding his sobbing mother gingerly.

"Lilly?"

The lieutenant smiled. There was the voice she constantly dreamed about.

Miley stepped into her embrace forcefully. Lilly dropped her cane to support the added weight of the slightly shorter girl. Her bad leg screamed in annoyance, and she just ignored it.

Because she had all she wanted and needed right here.

The former pop star had one arm over the strong shoulder of her best friend. The other hand was at the base of Lilly's head, holding tightly.

The taller girl held on just as tightly, her arms around Miley's trim waist.

"Welcome home, soldier."

"Good to be home," Lilly whispered into her friend's neck.

They climbed in Miley's car and set off for her house, which was about an hour away. When Lilly had chosen where to go upon her arrival back in the states, her best friend had immediately come to mind.

There they were, in Tennessee. Goin' home.

For Lilly, home was wherever Miley was.

They eventually arrived at her very large house. Lilly insisted on leaving her rucksack in the car. She just wanted to sit down and relax.

The two friends entered the home, Lilly's cane thunking against the highly polished hardwood floors. She took a seat in the living room, as Miley went to fetch a couple of glasses of water.

The soldier sat in a comfy, large armchair, placing her leg on the coffee table. She only did it because Miley had said it was okay. Anything to make her more comfortable.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't come back…" Miley practically whispered while handing her best friend a glass; before taking up residence on the nearby couch.

Lilly swallowed some of her drink. "I almost didn't," she gestured to her propped up leg.

The brunette's brow crinkled in sadness.

The lieutenant gazed at her best friend. "You know how I made it back?"

"Good timing by your comrades?"

She smirked. "Yes, that. But there was something else."

A dark eyebrow went up, waiting for the response.

'Here goes,' the blonde thought. 'Let it never be said Lillian Truscott goes back on a promise.'

"I made a deal with the Powers That Be." Lilly took another sip of water before continuing. "When the IED exploded…everything happened so fast. Caracelli was instantly killed. My leg was shredded. I thought I was going to bleed to death right then and there. Or someone was going to put a bullet through my skull."

Tears were obvious in the blue eyes of the listener.

"I looked up at the sky, the sun blinding me. All I wished for in that moment was not to die there, that way. I promised I would do anything. I promised if they got me out of there, alive, I would come clean."

"Come clean? I don't understand."

"Do you know why I joined the military after college?"

"Uh…no? I don't think we ever talked about why. Just the fact I couldn't believe you did. I was so mad…"

The corner of Lilly's mouth twitched up. That had been quite a fight.

"Miles…I…joined the military…because I thought that if I did…if I had to travel the world…I would forget how I feel about you."

Only silence was the response to that. Initially.

"W-what?" Her voice was so soft, Lilly felt her heart break a little.

Damn it.

"Miley…I've been in love with you since we were 17. When we went to different colleges, I thought it would fade. But it didn't. Every time we visited each other, it was like ripping open a barely healed wound. I went halfway across the world and I didn't forget how I felt. In fact, the feelings did nothing but grow. I'm still in love with you."

The blonde girl felt a tear trace its way down her cheek.

"So this was the price, besides, you know…" she gestured to her cane. "I didn't want to die without telling you. I didn't want the last thing I saw to be that god forsaken sky! All I wanted was to look at you again. I told the PTBs if they gave me another chance I would tell you. And now I have. And now I'm sure you hate me."

The emotions in Miley Stewarts eyes were conflicting. Disbelief, hurt, sadness, to name a few.

"You…you wanted to forget me?"

The soldier found herself kneeling in front of her friend, holding her hands tightly. Her leg screamed in agony, but she didn't care.

"No. No, not ever. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. But I died a little inside every time you talked about a new boyfriend. How I knew it would never be me."

She looked away.

"Miles, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Lilly was crying now.

Miley removed her hands and placed them on either side of her friend's face, gently turning it towards her.

"Lil, did you ever wonder why I always talked about new boyfriends? Could it be that if I tried to lose myself in them I wouldn't think about how much I love you. How much I am in love with you."

"Best friend say what?" Oh mercy, she was channeling her 17 year old self. Again.

The brunette smiled through tears and kissed her shocked best friend with all that she had. With many years of lost time to make up for.

Miley pulled away and smirked a little at the 'deer in headlights' look Lilly was sporting at the moment.

"I love you, Lils. I always have. Maybe the Powers That Be were listening to me as well. I begged them everyday to bring you home. I said if they did, I would stop being such a chicken and tell you what I should have told you years ago."

Lilly recovered enough to grab Miley and kiss her deeply.

Welcome home indeed.

**The End**


	6. Air Lilly's POV

**A/N: k226 asked for 'Air' from Lilly's POV. I was more than happy to oblige. **

* * *

Air [Lilly's POV]

By Melissa

I was sitting on my board out in the water, taking in the scenery. Specifically, the goddess that was my best friend. It looks like she decided to abandon the sand and take a dip. There are no complaints here, as I get a better look at her midnight blue bikini. Part of the reason I was out in the water was that I wouldn't be so tempted to stare. Of course, she had to thwart me. Again.

She was several yards away from me, slowly making her way in. The water was up to her waist, and I caught myself thinking about what she would look like with a belly button ring.

Mind out of the gutter, Truscott.

Suddenly she got pulled several feet out quickly. She look startled as she stopped, the water now just under her chin. Those damn riptides. You had to be careful, no matter how comfortable you were in the water.

I watched her for a few moments when I noticed her eyes grow wide. I turn around and notice a ginormous wave coming at us. Just as it starts to crest and curl, I throw myself off my board and into the water. For one time in my life I was glad I hadn't tethered myself, because the wave took my board away. Thankfully I wasn't with it. It would have dragged me like a rag doll.

Miley had been off to my side, but a few yards in front. Which meant she was at more of the mercy of the wave than I was.

I surface and shake the water out of my eyes. I scan the water, watching and waiting for my best friend to resurface. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. One, two, three, four...

Still no brunette head.

I start to panic. Swimming in closer, I continue to look, turning in a slow 360.

Not far away, I notice something floating, gently moving with the undulation of the water.

I get closer and realize it's her, face down.

Oh God.

"Miley!!"

The water feels like it got thicker, for the shear fact I'm trying to reach her. When I finally do, I pick her head out of the water. Her eyes are closed, and her beautiful lips are terribly pale.

I can't be sure, but I think she caught the worst of the wave. Getting sucked under, and thrown. Possibly meeting up with the ocean floor in a less than nice way. That happened to me once, when I was younger. I didn't lose consciousness though. Ever since then, I've had a very healthy respect for the ocean.

I lock one arm around her and begin making my way to the shore.

Mom made me take CPR lessons. It was the price I had to pay to be allowed to go surfing. She always said, "Just in case." I used to have nightmares about Oliver having to give me mouth to mouth.

I never thought I'd ever have to put them to use. Especially to save the one person I love more than life.

I pull her up the sand, out of the reach of the edge of the waves.

"Damn it, Stewart..." I check her eyes, which had rolled back in her head. I tilt her head back and place my ear next to her nose and mouth, which confirms what I was already afraid of. She wasn't breathing.

Outside, I imagine I am the picture of calm. Inside, it's like I'm the one who is drowning.

Pinching her nose shut, I place my mouth on hers and breathe in twice. Definitely not the way I envisioned touching Miley's lips for the first time.

I locate the edge of her sternum which my fingers, and then place the heel of my hand just above that point. I lock my other and with my first and straighten my arms so I positioned over her. I feel myself crying, but I needed to count.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11..."

After thirty compressions I again tilt her head back and give her two breaths. Then I go back to compressions. Someone who had gathered around says that an ambulance in on its way.

I hear something crack, and I am pretty sure I just fractured one of her ribs. I will apologize for that if you will just wake up!!

"C'mon, Miles…don't do this to me…Come on!!"

I breathe for her again, before starting my third set of compressions. About a third of a way through I hear the most beautiful sound I think I've ever been able to witness.

Miley coughs the water out of her lungs. I gently help her sit up, and hug her like she was going to vanish into thin air.

"Oh thank God," I say like a prayer.

She breathing heavily, trying to take in all the air she can. I have to remind myself to squeeze that same air out of her with my embrace.

"Don't ever leave me like that again!!"

I knew it wasn't her fault, but I was frightened. I had been a scant few minutes from losing her forever.

I cry harder.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," is all I can whisper as I lean my forehead against hers.


	7. Ring

**A/N: I had a bunch of songs in mind for this, including 'Crush' by David Archuletta and 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt. Decided on 'Realize' by Colbie Caliet. And I thought of it while driving to the grocery store.**

**Dedication: For Maxx and Music and Reading Lover. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

Ring

By Melissa

Oliver and Lilly were sitting in her living room, watching tv. There wasn't too much on to speak of.

"You want to hit the beach?"

"Sure. You want a drink before we go?"

"Yeah, hit me."

Lilly got up and went to the kitchen. While she had her head in the fridge, her cell phone, which was sitting on the coffee table, began to ring.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

Oliver turned to regard his friend, with his eyebrow arched. Lilly, who had stood up and turned around slowly, was now doing her best impression of a fish; mouth hanging open.

"Who might _that_ be?" he asked in a sing song voice.

The brown haired boy made a move to pick up the ringing phone. Lilly ran and vaulted the couch like she was a hurdler in the Olympics. A scuffle ensued, trying to get the small piece of technology.

"Oliver! I _will_ kill you!!"

"Not before I find out who this ring tone belongs to!! Give it up, Truscott!"

The fight continued for a few more moments. Oliver was able to get the phone due to being a little bit stronger than Lilly. The phone had gone silent at that point.

"Ha! Now let's see just who got assigned that sickeningly sweet ring tone." He did a small victory dance. "Lilly's got a crush! Lilly's got a crush!" he said in a sing song voice.

Lilly sat, defeated, on the couch. She covered her face with her hands, waiting for the inevitable.

"And the winner is…." He looked at the display. "One missed call by…Miley?"

His brow scrunched together and he looked at his best friend, all triumph gone.

"You…you gave that ringtone to…?"

Lilly didn't answer verbally, she just slowly nodded her head.

"Lils, you…you like Miley?"

Again, a nod.

"Huh." Oliver sat down next to the blonde girl and placed the phone in her lap.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!" the blonde girl mumbled, as she removed her hands. "I shouldn't have done that! We're hardly ever apart…she obviously wouldn't be calling me when we are hanging out together…"

Oliver nodded.

"She…she had a Hannah thing today, said she wasn't going to be back until late. I didn't think she'd call this early…"

The brunette boy placed a comforting arm around the shaking shoulders of his best friend.

"Lils, it's okay. I'm just…surprised, that's all."

Lilly was on the verge of tears. "Please. Please Olli, don't tell her…"

"I won't. I swear I won't." He hugged her tightly.


	8. Click

****

A/N: Another sad one, guys. Sorry. I'll try and do a happy one next. No promises, though.

* * *

Click

By Melissa

I never really understood how a person could become so completely infatuated with a celebrity. Granted, before I knew Miley was Hannah, I was a huge fan. But I didn't send her creepy letters or try and break into her house.

Instead I write her notes in class and she voluntarily lets me into her home. But I digress. I am not a stalker. I'm her best friend, and secretly in love with her.

But Hannah Montana has had a handful.

It wasn't too bad. Roxy was always around at events, and Mr. Stewart was nearby as well. There's no better security in the world than a dad for his teenaged daughter.

We had witnessed the occasional stalker wanna-be. Nothing too serious.

Until this last person, that is.

He introduced himself at a CD signing. Asked that we call him T. We thought he was a little old to be a fan. Miles signed his CD anyway. Mostly so he would leave.

It started out as, what we thought was fan mail. But it was showing up very frequently, and signed by the same weird T symbol. They were getting progressively freaky as well. Proclaiming endless love, and why couldn't they just be together.

The last straw was the latest note and a bouquet of flowers in Hannah's dressing room. No one knows how they got there.

The card said, 'Be seeing you. Love, T.'

Yeah, the freak-o-meter was off the charts then.

Miley was scared, and I was right there with her.

We tightened security, and things went back to fine. The notes stopped coming. No one but Mr. S or I delivered things to the dressing room.

Months passed and there wasn't a peep out of him. Thank heavens.

Miley and I, or really Hannah and Lola, were invited to party by some Hollywood hotshot or other. I didn't really care, as long as I could be near her. Orlando Bloom could have come up and confessed his undying love, and I would have told him to buzz off.

We had a good time, getting ready to leave around 11, since both of our curfews were midnight.

Both of us stepped out of the club into the cool night air. Linking her arm with mine, we turned to walk home.

"I've missed you."

That voice.

It was him.

I turned around slowly, but faster than Miles. Because of that, I saw it first.

I saw the gun, the metal shining in lamp light. He swung it and leveled it at Miley. The hammer being cocked made the most horrifying sound.

_Cl-click_

No thought.

One chance.

I stepped in front of Miley.

_Boom_

The shot was deafening and there was a lot of screaming. People outside the club who witnessed what happened, but mostly Miley.

I feel pain unlike anything I've ever experienced in my life.

I don't remember falling, but it doesn't surprise me. She's holding me, crying and saying something. I can't hear her over the commotion.

I want to tell her I love her. That I've always loved her. I'm tired, and I can't speak around the heavy copper taste in my mouth.

I had always promised myself that as long as there was breath in my lungs, I would fight to protect her. I love her more than anything.

She's worried. But she's okay.

"Lils…oh God no…please….please stay with me…." Her voice was trembling. Her hands are pressing on the wound. She doesn't care that we are dressed up like our alter egos. "Why did you do _that_??!"

She's kidding, right? I would do anything for her.

Shouldn't it still hurt? It doesn't anymore.

Was breathing always this difficult?

My mouth is moving, but I can't make the words come out. Miley's looking blurry; my eyelids are so heavy.

I think I'm smiling. I know I shouldn't be, but I've always been happiest just gazing into her eyes.

It's okay, I mouth.

Miley's safe.

I can go now.


	9. Icing

**A/N: I'm up past my bedtime because the stupid muse decided to inspire me… I shouldn't complain, but tomorrow is Monday! I was watching hockey before this, which is where the idea came from. I'm a Rangers Fan, but I'm cheering for the Red Wings in the finals.**

* * *

Icing

By Melissa

Miley descended the stairs, wearing an oversized Nashville Predators hockey sweater. Lilly was camped out on her couch watching the hockey finals. Her eyes were glued to the television set, watching intensely.

The brunette took a seat next to her girlfriend, who barely noticed. Miley had been doing some research about hockey on the internet. It was one of Lilly's favorite sports.

"Come on!!" the blonde yelled. "That was tripping!!"

The girl from Tennessee smiled at Lilly's proclamation. It did indeed look like tripping. A lot of the fans at the arena seemed to agree.

The puck was flung to the opposite end of the ice by the opposing team. The referee blew his whistle.

"That was a stupid icing."

Lilly slowly turned her eyes away from the television to stare at the love of her life.

"What did you just say?"

"That that icing was stupid?"

The pseudo tomboy gaped at Miley. "You…you know what icing is?"

"Yup," she responded happily. "And I know was too many men on the ice is, and what a lot of the other penalties are. You get two minutes for most infractions, but there are some major penalties as well."

"That is soooo hot…" Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley fiercely. Sports were not the brunette's thing, by a long shot. The fact she was even making an attempt made Lilly happy.

After she pulled away, a light colored eyebrow made its way slowly up her forehead as she gazed at her girlfriend's form.

"Miles…are you wearing nothing under that jersey?"

"Maybe," the singer replied in a sing song voice, getting up from the couch and walking towards the stairs. "Are you willing to sacrifice the rest of your game to find out?"

Lilly got up and followed, the game forgotten. "Stewart, you get a 5 minute major for fighting dirty. It is irrelevant that the opposition is enjoying the hell out of it. As well as a game misconduct."

"I'm all ready counting on there being a lot of 'misconduct,' Truscott."


	10. April Fools

**A/N: Had this flash of inspiration while trying to finish the first chapter of my 50****th**** fic [an HM one…you guys are a bad influence ;) ] It may get posted tonight, if I can get a little more done.**

* * *

April Fools

By Melissa

Jackson stood by the glass doors, peering out into the late afternoon. Lilly sat on the couch watching him.

"Anything yet?"

"Nope. She'll be here soon though. Is the DVD player cued up?"

The blonde girl held up the remote and wiggled in a little bit. "Ready and raring."

The sandy haired boy evilly smiled. Oh yes, this was going to be good.

A few more minutes passed before he spotted their quarry. "She's coming!"

Jackson ran from the door and vaulted over the couch. He landed right next to Lilly. She leaned into him as he swung his arm around her shoulder. She pressed play on the remote. A movie began playing, cueing up about half way through the feature.

Miley walked through the door and dropped her backpack. Stupid after school study sessions. She was resigned to them though because she wanted a good grade on the upcoming History exam.

"Hey Jackson!" she called as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hi Miles."

"Hey Miley!" Lilly called out.

The singer slowly turned from what she was doing. She had only seen the back of Jackson's head when she came in, so was a bit startled by the other voice. Now she saw why. Lilly had had her head tucked low into her brother's shoulder.

Well that ain't right.

"Lilly?"

The skater lifted her hand in greeting before dropping it back to her lap.

Miley forgot the kitchen and walked into the living room. There she saw her brother and best friend looking rather…cozy. She turned to regard the television, to see what was playing.

"_What_ are you guys watching?"

"**Ghost**," Lilly cooed happily.

"And after that, we're going to watch **Titanic**," Jackson added, giving his companion a light kiss on the head.

Miley was doing a great impression of a fish out of water. "B-But…those are like two of the most romantic movies of all time!!"

"We know!!" the couch dwellers said simultaneously. They both leaned in and rubbed their noses together.

"Eep!!"

"Hey, that's my 'eep!'" Lilly said, a little indignantly.

"You…you two cannot be…_into_ each other!!"

"Why not? I can't believe all this time I haven't gone after this beautiful creature."

"You're my brother!!" She gestured to Jackson. "And you're my best friend!!!" This was directed to Lilly.

"What can I say? I finally saw the light." Jackson was looking dead at his sister as he said this.

"No! No no no no no no no!! Sweet amazing niblets…you two are not together!! No!"

Lilly watched her best friend rant and was trying her hardest not to laugh. To say she was buying it was an understatement.

"I forbid it!!"

"You can't tell us what to do! We're meant to be together!!" Lilly put her other arm around Jackson, holding him tightly, attempting to keep a straight face.

The boy stood up from the couch, Lilly still clinging to him.

"You're just going to have to deal with it, Miles."

The blonde let go and stood up, she gave a wink to Jackson before turning to face Miley.

The singer rolled her eyes. She had to something about this. Something drastic.

The skater decided they had pulled Miley's chain enough.

"April..."

Lilly didn't get to finish the statement as Miley grabbed her and kissed her soundly.

"…Fools." Jackson finished, a smug look on his face.

The two girls broke the kiss.

"I knew it," Lilly whispered, lips still tingling.

"You…you tricked me? This was all a joke??"

"Yup. Next time, sis, just man up and tell her how you feel. Lilly, I like ya, but I need to go and shower to get this moment off of me."

"Right back at ya, Jackson. Thanks again!!"

Miley stared at Lilly. "You guys set this all up?"

"Guilty."

"Was that really necessary?? Couldn't you have just confronted me?"

"I could have. But this was so much more fun."

"Shut up." The brunette pulled her best friend back to her for another scorching kiss.


	11. 5 Letters

**A/N: Of course inspiration hits when I am trying to go to bed. Again.**

5 Letters

By Melissa

"Who is that, Momma?"

Miley Stewart Ryan sat with her youngest daughter, looking at her high school yearbook.

"That's Uncle Oliver, silly. Of course, he had a lot more hair back then."

The little girl giggled. "Oh yeah."

The older woman flipped to the next page.

"And there I am."

"Awwwww! Your hair was really long!! Will mine ever grow like that?"

"Absolutely, sweet pea."

The brunette girl pointed to another picture. "Who is that next to you?"

Miley gave her daughter a sad smile. "That's Lilly. She was my best friend."

Light blue eyes turned to her mother, confused. "How come I've never met her?"

"I haven't seen her in a long time, Suzie. But I miss her very much."

The little girl looked back at the book. "What are those letters written there?"

Miley looked closer. They had been written in Lilly's distinctive script. "T, E, A, M and O. For the life of me, I never did understand what 'Team O' meant. It sounds like something Uncle Oliver would have said."

At that moment, Miley's son, Jake Jr., walked through the living room. At 16 years old, he had his father's hair and height, but his mother's eyes. He was turning into quite the lady killer.

"Hi, JJ. Where's my middle child?"

"Marie is over at Kristen's, as usual. She said something about Kristen teaching her how to skateboard. You know how attached at the hip those two are." He shrugged. "She'll be back in time for supper. What are you two doing?"

"Looking at Momma's yearbook!"

The young man came over and pecked his mother and youngest sister on the head. He peered at the glossy pages.

"Heh, look at you," he said. This earned him a good natured slap.

"Huh," he said a moment later.

"What?"

"Oh. Those letters there. It looks like 'Team O,' but it actually spells something if you read it in Spanish. That's a weird coincidence."

"What does it spell?" Miley had always taken French in high school and college.

"It says, 'Te Amo.' It means, 'I love you.'"

He ruffled his little sister's hair and went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

Suzie glanced at her mother, and immediately became concerned.

"Why are you crying, Momma?"


	12. One More Day

**A/N: Hopefully this one is sweet.**

* * *

One More Day

By Melissa

Miley snuggled closer to her girlfriend's back, if that were even possible. She liked spooning. They fit together some perfectly.

The two girls were clad in their sleepwear, flannel pajama pants with Lilly wearing a t-shirt and Miley wearing a camisole.

She heard, and felt, Lilly chuckle.

"Someone is feeling cuddly."

"Can you blame me?"

Lilly turned over so now she was facing the brunette, her outer arm draped over Miley's trim waist.

"How long have we been together?"

Miley arched her eyebrow at the out of no where question. She then looked at the ceiling and did some calculations. "It will be 7 years tomorrow. Why?"

The 24 year old blonde smiled. "No reason. I just like hearing it."

Miley narrowed her eyes and smiled, before kissing Lilly lightly. "You like hearing how long we've been together?"

"I like it when **you** say it, yeah."

"Lil? You okay?"

_You're not okay, are you? _

"I…I was wondering…if I could give you your gift now?"

The brunette girl was confused. "If you want. We're less than a day away though."

"I know. But I don't think I can wait until tomorrow."

Lilly took her arm away and reached behind her. Nestled on bed at the small of her back was a small, black, velvet box. She had been peaking at her purchase while she thought Miley was asleep. Before the love of her life had wanted to cuddle more. It was a 1 ct. pear cut solitaire, with a platinum band. She gripped the box tightly, but kept her hand behind her back.

"I'm not any good at this. Remember the first time I told you I loved you? I was so nervous that I almost passed out!"

"You kind of look like that now, darlin'." The brunette raised her hand and cupped the cheek of her best friend and lover. "Take a deep breath. It's okay. It must be one hell of a gift if you are regressing to your 17 year old self."

Lilly did as she was told, taking a deep breath and trying to get her heart to slow down to a reasonable rate. She decided simple was best. "Will you marry me?"

Lilly took the small box from behind her back and clicked open the top.

Miley looked at the contents of the box and then into her girlfriend's eyes. For only the second time in her life, she found herself speechless. She whimpered slightly before pouncing on her, kissing her with all her might.

When they finally came of for air, it was Lilly's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Miley grinned like a fool. "Yes!"

"Good." Lilly took the ring out of the box and placed it on the left ring finger of the love of her life.

The former pop star rolled over and began digging for something in her nightstand. She then turned back over, a small object in her hand.

"You did, however, beat me to the punch..." Miley smiled while shaking the small maroon box slightly. "You're always so impatient…"

"Can you blame me?"


	13. Forget

**A/N: This one is sad, guys.**

**"Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it, and hell is only a poor synonym." - Steven King**

* * *

Forget

By Melissa

Miley Stewert Truscott sat next to the bed of her ailing wife. The only things punctuating the silence were the sounds of nearby machines. A hiss here, a beep there.

The figure on the bed stirred slightly, and opened her eyes. Pale blue orbs searched the room before landing on the person sitting at her bedside.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey…" the woman replied. She looked at a loss for words.

"I'm Miley. Your wife, remember?"

The white haired head slowly shook. She didn't remember. It looks like this wasn't going to be one of her good days.

The former musician bit her tongue to keep from crying. She would have to wait until she got home, like she always did.

It had been getting progressively worse for a while now. Forgetting where she was, what she was doing, names, places, phone numbers. One day she had wandered away from home, and Miley had to call the police to help find her.

"You're my wife?"

"Yes."

"They allow that now?"

Miley smiled slightly. "Yeah. Eventually all the states got their heads out of their behinds."

Lilly nodded. "Good."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"I have to go home for a little while. Susan is visiting with her family and I want to make sure they are settled in."

"Who is Susan?"

"Our daughter. I'll bring her back with me."

"Okay."

An elderly Miley stood and picked up her purse. She made her way to the door of the hospital room. As her hand touched the knob, Lilly spoke.

"Remember that time Oliver handcuffed us together?"

Miley stopped and turned around. That had happened almost 60 years ago.

"Yeah, I do."

"Too bad we don't still have a fichus named Fern."

She felt tears roll down her cheeks. The woman she loved more than life itself could remember something from when they were in high school, but didn't know that they were married. Or that they had a daughter.

"Why are you sad?"

The once brunette woman shook her head, trying to collect herself.

"Someone I love very much is slipping away, and there is nothing I can do."

The bed resident looked curious. "Do they know how much you love them?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Good. You should always tell the people you love that you love them. You never know when it will be your last chance."

Miley just nodded.

"I love you, Lilly." With that, she was gone from the room.

The once blonde woman smiled to herself.

'What a nice lady that woman is,' she thought.


	14. Halloween

**A/N: It was just a matter of time before I got around to this one.**

* * *

Halloween

By Melissa

The night of the Halloween school dance had finally arrived. Miley and Lilly had decided to go with one another, so they wouldn't have to deal with boring dates or go by themselves.

In her own mind, the brunette liked to pretend that they were going as a real couple, and not just best friends bailing one another out.

Miley inspected her costume as she sighed. There was no use in torturing herself with such thoughts. She was better off just trying to enjoy herself tonight.

Jackson had been kind enough to help her pick out her evening wear, in exchange for her doing the dishes for a month.

Placing the white mask over her face, she did a 360 one last time. "Not too bad, Stewart," she said to herself. "You clean up nice."

Oliver and Sarah were all ready waiting downstairs. They had chosen to go to the Halloween dance as Robin Hood and Maid Marian.

"Lookin' good, Miles. You could give me a run for my money," Smokin' Oken said with a low whistle.

Miley good naturedly hit Oliver on his arm. She was wearing a very sharp tuxedo. She had slicked her back and tied it in a ponytail at the base of her neck. She even asked her hairdresser to take a few inches off so it would be a little more manageable. She vaguely wondered if she would ever get that amazing amount of product out of her hair after tonight.

Her date chose that moment to make her entrance. Lilly walked through the open door, looking absolutely gorgeous. She was adorned in long dress that was so light blue it appeared white. It hugged her upper torso before flaring out slightly. Her hair was pulled back, save for a couple of curled pieces that framed her face. Drop earrings with matching necklace, and light makeup completed the package.

Miley found it very hard breathe, staring at this beautiful creature. Was it always so hot in here?

"Awwww," Sarah said. "You two are adorable. Who are you?"

The pop star found her voice. "I'm the Phantom of the Opera and Lilly is Christine. But I decided to go with the traditional mask, instead of the half one."

Lilly smiled at 'The Phantom.' "Too bad only one of us can sing."

"Shall we, my ladies?"

"Oliver, try to say that with a little less enthusiasm," Lilly said sarcastically.

"Can you blame me? I have two gorgeous ladies in dresses, and one gorgeous lady who may just look better than me in a tux."

All the females chuckled at that.

---

[Later that Evening]

The two young girls were dancing out on the dance floor. No one besides Oliver and Sarah knew Miley was Lilly's date. No one else at the dance had any clue, but were adoring the fact that their costumes matched so perfectly.

"Thanks for accompanying me tonight, Miles."

Miley was lost in thought looking at her best friend and thinking less than pure thoughts.

"Miles? Hellooooo…"

"Huh? What?"

"I thanked you for taking me to the dance and you were off in La-la land."

'More like Lilly Land…' Miley thought to herself. "I'm sorry, I just spaced out. Thanks for letting me take you to the dance."

They danced a little while longer before exiting the floor and going off to a quiet corner. While resting, Lilly suddenly chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember when that magazine said Hannah was really a guy? And you said you would totally date you. Then I said I would totally date you too."

"Vaguely." That was a lie. Miley thought about it at least once a day, if not more.

"I was just thinking that you look like a guy now. I guess the magazine was right."

The brunette blinked. Suddenly her mouth went off without consulting her mind first.

"Would you still date me?" Miley's voice was very quiet.

Lilly's brow scrunched in confusion. "Huh?"

She realized her error too late. "Never mind. It's stupid."

"No, I won't just never mind. What did you mean by that?"

Miley looked at her helplessly, begging her silently to please drop it. Seeing the famous stare, she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this.

Reaching up, she slowly removed the white mask that had been covering her face for the whole evening. She then gently leaned forward and gave Lilly a light peck on the lips.

"The Phantom loved Christine. That was the reason I chose them."

Lilly lifted her hand and touched her lips.

"You…you love me?"


	15. Recruit

**A/N: If anyone wants to adopt one of the 'Bits' and flesh is out into a full length story, PM me and we'll talk.**

* * *

Recruit

By Melissa

"Lils, I have to talk to you."

"Sure Miles, what's up?" Her eyes were still transfixed on the talking picture box as the two women sat in the living room of Miley's home.

Miley turned off the TV and placed her hands gently on either side of Lilly's head. She slowly turned it to face her.

She had the blonde's full attention now.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to talk about something I've been considering."

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

She took a deep breath. "I…I'm thinking of joining the military."

Lilly blinked exactly once at the words. "Best friend out of her mind say what??"

Miley sighed. She had been expecting this. "It's kind of been a tradition in my family. My great grandfather was in the navy. My grandfather was in the air force. My uncle served some time in the army. Now it's down to me, Luanne and Jackson."

Lilly was staring so hard she thought her eyes might pop out of her sockets

"Let's face it. Jackson wouldn't make it through boot camp. He can hardly stand being told what to do by my dad, let alone a drill sergeant."

The blonde seemed to come out of her trance for a second. "Well, I've got an easy fix for this. You sign up and we send Luanne in your place."

Miley smiled at the thought for a moment. It would be kind of funny to send her annoying cousin away for at least 4 years.

"You know we can't do that."

"Why not??" Lilly whined. She was willing to fight dirty if it meant keeping the love of her life away from harm.

Miley stood up and began to pace in front of the couch.

"There aren't too many traditions in my family let anymore. This one means a lot to the Stewart clan."

"To the Stewart men, maybe…" Lilly grumbled. She then raised her voice to be heard. "Miles, I get that it is a tradition…but let's face it, it isn't exactly a great time to be a member of the military."

"I know. But I'm not getting any younger…"

A few moments of silence fell upon the two.

The skater finally broke it. "I'll tell your dad…"

"Lilly, we're 22 years old. There's nothing my dad can do about it."

"I think locking you in the basement would be a lot he could do."

"Lils…"

She was obviously getting upset. "I don't like the idea of…." _You being near all those men in uniform, being on the opposite side of the world, getting killed…_ Her mind supplied various ends to that statement.

"You don't like the idea of what?"

When the brunette was in arms reach, Lilly wrapped her arms around the trim waist of her best friend. She then fell to her knees on the floor. Lilly hugged Miley around her waist, and started to cry.

"Please don't leave…"

Okay, Miley hadn't been expecting **this** reaction… Her best friend was one of the strongest women she knew. The brunette could count on one hand the number of times in her life that she had seen Lilly cry, including this one.

"Lilly…" she spoke softly, while lowering herself so she was kneeling with her friend on the floor. "What's wrong? I knew you wouldn't like it, but…"

"I love you." Her tear stained face sought out the beautiful eyes that haunted her thoughts. "I don't want you to go."

"I love you too, but…"

"No," Lilly cut her off. "I'm **in** love with you."

That hadn't been how she wanted to tell her. It was too late now.

She leaned forward and kissed Miley lightly on the lips. It lasted only a second or two.

Not being able to bear the thought of possible rejection and losing Miley, Lilly got up and walked out the front door.


	16. Defend

**A/N: And I just keep going. **

**Dedication: To all the reviewers. You guys make my day.**

* * *

Defend

By Melissa

The party was going fairly well. Miley was schmoozing as her alter ego. Lilly was around as Lola as well, though she had lost track of her a little while ago. You'd think a person with brightly colored hair wouldn't be hard to spot.

A man approached and tapped the young singer on the shoulder.

"Miss Montana?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Michael. I work with Security here. There are a couple of people in our holding area who claim to know you."

Her brow furrowed. "Are the two people in trouble?"

"Yes. They were fighting and we had to break it up."

"Do you have their names?" Miley had no clue why two people who were fighting would be asking for her.

"No. But one of them has electric blue hair."

"Li-Lola? What the heck??"

"Would you come with me to help sort this out?"

"Absolutely."

The young security man led Hannah to the back of the club. He unlocked the first door and held it open. Inside, Lola was pacing back and forth.

"Lola!! What happened? This guy came up to me and said two people were in trouble and were asking for me."

"He didn't believe that I knew you! Gah!! How does he not know I am your best friend??"

"Okay, back to here now."

"Sorry. There was just a misunderstanding. That's all."

"That guy said you were fighting."

"There may have been some hair pulling…" and in a smaller voice, she added, "and a couple of punches thrown."

Miley lowered her voice considerably. "Lilly, you could have gotten your wig pulled off…" There was a pause. "In trouble best friend say what??"

"What? She swung first! She was talking all kinds of trash and I couldn't take it anymore!"

"_Who_ was saying these things?"

"Mikayla."

'Figures,' the pop star thought to herself. The exited the room, and Miley looked to Michael. "Hey. Could you show me this other person who says she knows me?"

"Sure," he replied. "She keeps saying she's Mikayla. The Mikayla. Pffft, like that's true. If you vouch for her though, I'll let her go."

He unlocked the other door and shoved it open. Inside was Mikayla, nursing a swollen eye.

"Hannah! Tell this meat head who I am!!"

Miley stared at her rival for a few seconds. She then looked at Michael.

"Sorry. I've never seen her before in my life." She smiled sickeningly sweet at the dark haired girl.

"What??? No!! You tell him the truth!"

Miley shrugged.

"Okay. Thank you, Miss Montana." He started to close the door. As it was shutting, Lilly blew a kiss to Mikayla, winked, and mouthed the words 'See ya.' The injured girl leaped towards her but the door closed in her face.

The two girls went back out to the main part of the club.

"So what was Mikayla saying that got you all hyped?"

"Hmm? Oh, she said that we were secretly lovers."

A dark eyebrow slowly rose up. "But, we are."

"Yeah…but she also said you'd give it away to anyone. And I am sorry, but no one can talk about my girlfriend that way. I pushed her. She swung and missed. I swung and connected."

Miley stepped forward into Lola's personal space, so no one could hear them. "Lils, while I am flattered you were defending my honor, you could have gotten in a whole lot more trouble."

"My swollen knuckles are a small price to pay. Plus," she grinned, "I slipped the guy $40 bucks to hold her for another couple of hours."

The brunette dressed as a blonde and pecked her girlfriend on the lips quickly while smiling. "You're terrible, you know that?"

"But you love me anyway."


	17. Scars

**A/N: More coming.**

* * *

Scars

By Melissa

"One day, you look at the person and see more than you did the day before, like a switch was flickered somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can imagine yourself with." – Dana Scully, The X-Files

---

It was an accident. A stupid, stupid accident.

Looking back, no one could be sure what made her lose her balance, only that the end result was her falling face first into and then through the glass door.

I was supposed to be the clumsy one.

God, there was so much blood.

A piece of glass had cut her deeply across the face, running through the middle of her forehead, across her left eye and down her cheek, stopping at her jaw line. She had suffered other cuts as well, but none were worse than the one on her beautiful face.

The doctors say she was lucky. The glass had come very close to the terribly close to her neck. It wouldn't have taken much to slice the thin skin, and the blood vessels underneath it.

The thick scar is all that remains now.

She's changed a lot, since the accident. Once so alive and outgoing, now keeping to herself and is practically a shut in. Lilly often wears a hoody with sunglasses, even in the summer.

It hasn't been easy, especially since kids can be unbelievably cruel. Amber and Ashley are the worst. I've had to comfort her countless times after school, when she cries and holds onto me like I might've disappeared.

It started out as a fairly normal day. Of course, it wasn't going to stay that way.

We were getting our books out of our respective lockers to go to Math next. It seems Fate had other plans though.

"Hey _Tru-scar_. Does the circus know you're gone?"

Lilly continued to stare into her open locker through her sunglasses. I, however, turned around and stepped to Amber.

"Listen, you piece of garbage wrapped in skin. Leave her alone, or you have to deal with me."

Some of the looky-loos gasped. No one talked to them that way. Until now.

"Just what are you going to do about it, Stewart?" The tall girl pushed me, hard, into the lockers. "Just because your friend doesn't have to wear a mask for Halloween…"

The statement was cut off as I punch Amber, right in the face. A sickening sound was heard as blood flowed freely from the obviously broken nose.

---

[Later]

We sat in my room, recounting the day's events.

"I can't believe you only got three days in school suspension."

I shrugged. It could have been a lot worse. When I had explained to the principle about the torture they had been inflicting on Lilly, he took pity. Plus, witnesses vouched for the verbal abuse as well as Amber pushing me first. Amber and Ashley also got suspended, but out of school.

"Now her face can match how ugly she is on the inside."

Even though her beautiful eyes were obscured by tinted plastic, I could feel them on me. She smiled a little.

"Why did you do it?"

"Punch her? Because it was the least she deserved. If she even looks at you again…"

"No. I mean, you are always defending me…"

I stare at her like she has two heads. "I'll always defend you."

"I don't deserve you."

I move closer to her so we are close and facing each other. I move my hand slowly to cup her cheek. She flinches slightly at the touch. I raise my other hand and it stops near her sunglasses.

"Please. I miss your eyes."

She sighs, but doesn't move away. Slowly, I remove them.

I don't care about the scar. I loved her before and I love her now.

I lean forward and gently place my lips against hers. She stiffens for a moment before relaxing.

"I love you," I whisper.

She searches my eyes to see if I have somehow taken leave of my senses. She finds nothing but pure love.

My fingers slowly glide over the skin of her face.

"All of you."

She starts to cry again, but this time they are happy tears.


	18. Ill

A/N: **Next after this one is a story suggested by Lady Tru. If you guys have ideas you want to see, hit me up. I'm going to run out of ideas by myself eventually. Frankly, I'm surprised we're up to 18. My goal is to have this become the story(s) with the most words and most reviews. I'm already well on my way, thanks to all you guys.**

* * *

Ill

By Melissa

"Lils, you okay?"

The blonde had certainly looked better. Her eyes and nose were red, her complexion pale and clammy. She was lying on the couch in their living room, in sweat pants and a tank top. Balled up tissues were scattered everywhere.

"I long for the sweet embrace of death…"

"Aw. You got the bug that's going around."

"I just took some medicine. I'm waiting for it to kick in."

Miley took pity on her roommate. "You want some tea? With honey and lemon?"

"Yeah…that sounds good."

The former pop star went to kitchen and went about making her best friend a soothing cup of tea.

After about 10 minutes, Miley came back to the living room, aka sick central, and saw Lilly sitting in the same position as she left her. However, her eyes were really glazed over.

"Lilly?"

The aforementioned blonde turned her head to regard the questioner. Then she smiled. The only time she smiled like that was when she was tipsey.

"How much of that medicine did you take?"

"Enough," she giggled.

"Oh boy." She took a seat next to Lilly, watching her with concern. "You probably would have been better off with a good night's sleep."

The blonde shrugged and watched the object of her affection. "I only sleep well when I am next to you." She patted the couch. "Care to bunk with me?" she said with a wink.

"Huh?" The brunette was confused.

"Even growing up, I was never as happy or content than when we would sleep over, and I got to lie next to you."

Miley wasn't sure what prompted this topic of conversation. At all.

Lilly wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead.

The singer raised her hand to said forehead. "You're burning up!"

"You're pretty hot yourself."

"Lilly! Would you stop flirting for half a second! You're sick. I'm going to get you a cool cloth for your head."

'She's hallucinating from the fever, that's got to be it,' Miles thought.

She came back again, and Lilly had stretched out on the couch. She was staring off into nothing. When she noticed her best friend was back in the room, she gave her a lopsided grin.

"Hey, you."

The brunette laid the cool cloth on her friend's head.

"Lils, close your eyes and rest."

"I will. But I need to tell you something first." Her voice was soft, and she beckoned to her with a finger.

Miley leaned down close to Lilly to better hear her.

"I love you…" the blonde said with half closed eyes. With the little strength she had, she leaned up and pressed a light kiss to Miley's nose, before unconsciousness claimed her.

The taller girl stayed in that close position, trying to figure out what just happened.

[The Next Morning]

Caught between dreaming and waking, Lilly could tell by the feel that she was still on the couch. She had had the strangest dream… flirting with Miley, telling her she loved her, giving her a soft kiss…

Lilly sat bolt upright.

"Oh no…" she groaned. Picking up the pillow she placed it over her face, and then proceeded to yell into it.


	19. Twisted

**A/N: Here we go again. This was Lady Tru's idea, I'm just giving it life. Hope it can at least come close to expectations.**

* * *

Twisted

By Melissa

The two girls sat in Miley's bedroom, looking ever so slightly bored.

"Want to hit the beach?"

"Nah. I need a break. We've gone so much I'm getting sand in places I didn't even know could get sand!"

"Too much info, Miley. How about a movie?"

"Nothing is really out."

"True. Well, what do you want to do?"

The brunette pondered for a second. "I dunno. You want to play a game? We haven't done that in a while."

Lilly perked up at that idea. And she had the perfect game to play as well.

"Yes! And I know just the one." Never mind the fact it would give her a chance to put her body in various contact with Miley.

The blonde got up from a sitting position and ran out of the room. She returned a few minutes later holding a large box. She was grinning like a maniac.

Miley arched a dark eyebrow when she saw what it was. "Twister, Lil? You want to play Twister? There's only two of us."

"Who ever is the closest to the spinner can spin. Come on, Miles! It's been forever since we've played!" She stuck out her bottom lip slightly in a pout.

The pop star rolled her eyes. She knew she would regret teaching her best friend the puppy dog look.

"Okay," she gave in.

Lilly jumped up and down in excitement. She took out the map and spinner and gave it a turn.

"Right hand green."

Both girls complied. Lilly spun with her left hand. "Left foot blue."

This went on for a little while, the two girls contorting themselves into odd positions. At one point, Miley had to spin with one of her toes because she was closest.

"Left hand yellow!"

At this point Lilly pitched forward, unable to hold her balance any longer from the pretzel like position she found herself in. Miley giggled and then fell over as well, collapsing so her head ended up resting on Lilly's stomach.

"Awwww. I almost had you!!"

"Please, Lil. The only thing you almost had was the need for a chiropractor."

Lilly got up and laid face up in the dead center of the mat. She then stretched out so each of her hands and feet was on a different colored circle.

"Ha! What are you going to do about it now, Miss?"

Miley got up and stood over Lilly. Her feet were on the outer side of Lilly's thighs. She then leaned over so her hands ended up on either side of Lilly's head. The brunette then leaned down so her face was right next to her friend's.

The look on Lilly's face was comical. It was a cross between shock, fear, and if you looked really closely, want.

Miley's eyes looked back and forth between Lilly's eyes and mouth. She smirked slightly.

"This." She leaned in and softly kissed her.

As she pulled away, she was still smiling. "I win again."

Lilly recovered long enough to grab Miley and flip them so now she was on her back with the blonde on top. She noticed the brunette's head had landed square on a green dot.

The skater reached over to the nearby spinner and gave it a flick.

"Huh. What do you know?"

"What?" Miley asked.

"It's says, lips green."

The singer looked confused for a second before glancing to both her right and left.

"Oh," she said a little sheepishly, before gratefully accepting another kiss.


	20. Choices

**A/N: One of the longer drabbles. This one is a little dark, but it ends okay. Just to warn you.**

**Dedication: For croaker001. **

* * *

Choices

By Melissa

Everything you've ever done in your life has led you to this point. Think about it. What if you had made a different choice, or choices, somewhere along the way? You could've ended up much different.

There was a watch commercial years ago. It showed a guy and a girl walking towards each other, on a perpendicular path. The voice over spoke about how this woman was the love of his life, she would bear him three beautiful children, and they would have a lifetime of happiness, etc. etc. However, she passed in front of his path just a second or two before he could collide with her. The end of the commercial said something like, and all that would happened, if only he had been wearing the right watch. In other words, if he had had the right time, he would have run into this woman and all those things would have occurred.

Sometimes I wish I had never met Miley Stewart. She's my best friend, but she haunts my every waking hour and my dreams. There is no respite. I am in love with her, and she has no earthly idea. The stress is getting to be too much. I am so frightened of saying or doing something. She'll then know my darkest secret, and I am sure she will hate me.

It would have been so simple. I met Miley all those years ago, when we were young and she just moved here. Some other kids were making fun of her southern accent. I walked over and told them to get lost. Even with tears in her eyes, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

As I lay down to sleep, I wonder what would of happened if I hadn't defended her…

---

I become aware of myself sitting in a classroom in high school. I don't remember how I got here. I look to my left, expecting to see Miley sitting there, but she isn't.

Oliver comes up to my desk and starts chatting about how all the girls want him. Well, at least that is normal.

Amber and Ashley came waltzing in, their usual haughty selves. They stop at my desk. I look around, knowing they couldn't possibly have come to talk to me.

"Did you hear?" Amber asks excitedly.

"Hear what?" Oliver says.

"That freak finally offed herself! It was just a matter of time."

"Yeah, really. She was just a waste of space." The brunette boy smirked.

I turn and watch him, wide eyed. I've never heard him talk like before. Especially when agreeing with the gruesome twosome.

"Who?" I ask.

"Who??" Ashley laughed. "Miley Stewart of course!"

My heart freezes and my chest goes cold.

"Her inbred self should have stayed in the South where she belonged…" Oliver laughed and high fived Amber.

I stand up quickly and push Oliver so hard he stumbles and falls on the floor. "Inbred self?? She's your best friend!!"

He gets up slowly, brushing himself off and looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"In what universe? We've all made fun of her since the day she got here. You were right there with us, surrounding her, making fun."

"No! No, I would not do that!!"

The three looked at each other and then back at me. "Lilly, you threw the rock that gave her that scar on her eyebrow. Too bad you didn't put out her eye…"

I go to grab the edge of the desk to steady myself, but I miss. I fall to the floor and hit my head. Everything goes black.

---

I wake up suddenly, with a strangled cry. My body is covered with sweat, my breathing comes in deep gasps like there isn't enough air in the room.

I glance at the green numbers of my alarm clock; it reads 3:41am.

I gab my cell phone and text Miley. After about 5 minutes, I do it again. A little bit after the third text I got a response. I begged to be able to see her. She was confused, but relented.

A few minutes later I am coming up on her house. She is sitting on the porch, looking disheveled. I take a seat next to her.

"What is so important it couldn't wait until a decent hour?" she jokes.

I feel my shoulders start to shake as tears began fall. She is surprised and wraps her arms around me in a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I had a nightmare. And it felt so real…"

The dark haired angel slowly rocked me and I continued to cry.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

I know she feels bewildered. I would be too if I had been in her place.

When the tears slow, I slowly look at her. She is beautiful, even if she is confused. I lean in slowly and kiss her on the cheek.

As I watch emotions flash across her blue eyes, I brush her back behind her ear when I notice something.

"How did you get that scar on your eyebrow, Miles?"

"Hmmm?" she breaks out of her trance, "Oh. Remember when we met, and those kids were picking on me? One of them had thrown a rock, and its sharp edge split my skin."

I felt my voice get small. "It wasn't me, was it?"

"What? No! No, you saved me from them! In fact, you punched that kid so hard you knocked out a tooth. Why did you think you did?"

"The bad dream."

Her brow crinkles. "Lils, you've always been my greatest defender. I'm glad you chose me."

I hug her again, fiercely this time. It may torture me to be near her, but I would rather have her in my life than not at all.

"I'll always choose you," I whisper.

The End

**A/N: That commercial in the story did exist, I just can't remember the name of the brand. It's always made me think.**


	21. Breathe In

**A/N: Sogfic, 'cause it's what I do. This is based off the song and music video of 'Breathe In Breathe Out' by Mat Kearney. I highly recommend pulling it up on YouTube and listening to it while you read. This story is pretty much the music video, just using two of our favorite characters. No harm is intended. It is just a beautiful song and video, and I wanted to pay homage to it. Lilly's POV.**

* * *

Breathe In

By Melissa

_Breathe in breathe out, tell me all of your doubt  
Everybody bleeds this way, just the same  
Breathe in breathe out, move on and break down  
If everyone goes away, I will stay  
_  
How did I end up lying on the sidewalk? That's weird.

I get up and brush myself off. I glance around and don't really notice anything amiss. Must of tripped, that's all.

I continue to my destination, Miley's house. She's one of the very few constants in my life. And in this sometimes horrible world, that is amazing. Sometimes I don't understand why there is so much hatred. If you cut us, we all bleed red.

I digress though.

She is like the air I breathe. I can't imagine not sharing existence with her. I always say that I have her back, and will stay even if the rest of the world walks out. It's true. I mean that more than anything else I've said in my entire life.

That's how much I love her.

_We push and pull and I fall down sometimes  
I'm not letting go, you hold the other line  
'Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes  
_

I won't let go, even when I have every reason to. She taught me not to give up, even when things were hard. Especially when I know she is my life line.

_Hold on hold tight if I'm out of your sight  
And everything keeps moving on, moving on  
Hold on hold tight make it through another night  
Everyday there comes a song with the dawn  
_

She is sitting on bed, holding a picture of us. It was taken at the beach about a year ago. Her chin rests on my shoulder and her arms are around my midsection. I've never felt so at peace.

Or so in love.

It may be cliché, but it is always darkest before the dawn. But the sun always rises, whether it's in the sky or in your life.

_We push and we pull and I fall down sometimes  
I'm not letting go, you hold the other line  
'Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes  
'Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes  
_

I sit down next to Miley. I swear she looks more and more beautiful each and every time I see her.

I place my arm around her shoulder and lean in close to whisper in her ear.

_Breathe in and breathe out  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Breathe in and breathe out_

I sit close and lean my forehead against hers. I breathe in as she breathes out.

Sometimes the hardest thing to do is just to slow down and take a breath. But you have to, because the world never stops when you want it.

_Look left look right  
To the moon in the night  
Everything under the stars is in your arms  
_

I never felt so complete, then when she would wrap her arms around me. I belong there. I can only describe it like two puzzle pieces fitting together. No other piece can take either place.

_There is a light in your eyes, in your eyes  
There is a light in your eyes, in your eyes  
There is a light in your eyes, in your eyes  
There is a light in your eyes, in your eyes_

I find myself walking back to the street. Something is compelling me too. I can't stop it.

I wanted to stay with her.

There are people crowded around something. I make my way through them to see what they are gawking at.

It's the space where I was lying.

Oh damn.

I remember now.

Some car had run a light, and I just happened to be in the intersection at the time. It struck me, and this is where I had fallen.

I lay back down on the pavement, like I never left. Paramedics are working on me, frantically.

That's not good.

I wanted to stay. I did. But I was betrayed by my body, which just couldn't hold on anymore. I hope she knows I didn't give up willingly.

At least I got to see her, and the light in her eyes, one last time.


	22. Family

**A/N: This idea is courtesy of Lord Jellyfish. **

**Dedication. To LJ, and lita rocks Lbc.**

* * *

Family

By Melissa

"There comes a time in each life like a point of fulcrum. At that time you must accept yourself. It is not any more what you will become. It is what you are and always will be." - John Fowles

---

"Hey Jackson, what you got there?"

He had a letter in his hand. "Oh. I gave blood at school a few months ago. They sent me letter to let me know my blood type. But I already know. Mom and Dad were O, so you and I are both O."

"Sure," she said and waved dismissively. Miley didn't really care about blood types. In fact, looking at blood made her more than a bit light headed.

Jackson opened the envelope and read it quickly. It said thank you for donating blood, etc. etc. At the bottom was printed, 'Your blood type is: AB.'

He frowned. There had to be some mistake. There was no way his blood type could be AB. Two people with O type blood could only have O type children. It's a recessive allele, which you need 2 copies to express. There is no way he could be their child and have AB blood.

He put down the letter and called his doctor's office. He asked if he could come in for a blood test and typing. The receptionist didn't know why he was being so frantic, but told him to come in after office hours at 6pm.

---

It had taken a little while, but there was no mistaking it. Jackson's blood type was correct. Which meant his parents weren't really his parents.

How? Why hadn't they told him? He had spent his entire life believing he was a Stewart. And that notion had just been violently broken.

He was sitting at the dinner table, staring into the wood surface so hard he could have put holes through it. He hadn't spoken a word or touched his meal.

Miley looked at him, and then at her father.

"Is he broken? I've never seen Jackson not eat his food before."

Robbie Ray had to concur. "You okay, son?"

Eyes snapped up at that last word. "Son?! I'm _not_ your son!! I don't even know who you are!!" In a weaker voice, he continued, "I don't even know who _I _am…" He got up and stormed off.

"What just happened?" Robbie asked.

Miley shrugged. "He's been acting weird since he got a letter in the mail thanking him for donating blood. He was talking about blood types and some such."

Robbie Ray's eyes grew wide. He suddenly knew what was behind Jackson's outburst. He closed his eyes and laid his head in his hands.

---

Several hours later, Miley texted Lilly to come over to her house. There had been a lot of tears shed recently, and she needed to talk to her best friend.

The blonde haired skater went to her second home, and bounded up the stairs to Miley's room. The sight of her best friend obviously upset concerned her.

"What's wrong?"

The singer wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Jackson's not my brother."

"Come on, Miles. Whatever he did, it couldn't have been so bad that you'd disown him."

Miley barked out a laugh. If only that had been the case.

"No. I mean, biologically, he isn't my brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"He donated blood a while back, and they let him know his blood type. Turns out, there is no way he can be my brother, because his parents are not my parents."

Lilly stared in disbelief at her friend and secret crush.

"My dad told me the truth, after Jackson blew up at dinner. It turns out he was the child of my mom's best friend. She died giving birth to him. Mom and Dad took him as their own. A few years later, they had me."

The blonde girl sat down next to Miley and hugged her tightly. They stayed just that way for a little while.

"So he found out by accident…"

"Yeah. Now he thinks his whole life has been a lie."

"Your dad wasn't ever going to tell him?"

"I was talking to him, and he said he pretty much forgot. To him, Jackson is, and has always been, his son. The way he put it to me was that blood doesn't have to make a family."

Lilly was quiet for a moment. "I guess this would explain why you are so much taller than him."

Miley smiled and laughed slightly. Leave it to Lilly to find humor in any situation.

The skater then turned serious. "I think your dad is right, Miles. I have two cousins who are adopted. And even though I don't share any genetic material with them, they are still my family. The way I see it, Jackson is still your brother. He's still the same annoying boy who has been there for all of your life. You don't need to share biological parents for that. Jackson's life hasn't been a lie."

The young singer looked through glassy eyes at her best friend.

"How did you get so smart?"

Lilly raised her hand and brushed some loose strands of hair behind Miley's ear. "You'd be surprised what you can come up with when the most important person in your life is hurting."


	23. Lesson

**A/N: The continuation of 'Schooled,' though it can be read by itself. Lord Jellyfish, lita rocks Lbc and croaker001 asked, so I was more than happy to oblige. Plus there was puppy dog eyes, and I just can't resist those. Longest drabble yet, me thinks. I also need a song for the 3****rd**** chapter of 'Better Than Me.' I have ideas, but I want some suggestions. **

* * *

Lesson

By Melissa

"We say we love flowers, yet we pluck them. We say we love trees, yet we cut them down. And people still wonder why some are afraid when told they are loved."

---

Lilly walked into her one bedroom apartment and threw her keys none too nicely onto her coffee table. She was angry and upset by what had transpired earlier in her classroom. A wound she felt had healed long ago had been violently ripped open again.

Why had Miley decided to pay her a visit after all these years? There was nothing to accomplish, save for reliving an incredible amount of pain and sadness.

She felt hot tears course down her cheeks once more.

"Damnit!!" she swore in the silence of her home.

There was no fighting off the memories now.

[Flashback]

_17 year old Lillian Truscott sat on the porch of her best friend's house, waiting for her to come home. _

_She just couldn't take it anymore. The secretive glances, the way her heart would palpitate, the undeniable love. Lilly had been so torn about being in love with Miley, she had been popping tums like tic tacs to try and settle her stomach from the stress._

_She had to tell her._

_The consequences of such a revelation were not lost on her. Miley could do one of three things. She could be in love with her too. She could tell her she didn't feel the same way but would still want to be her friend. Or, she could hate her. The first choice was the most desirable, but wasn't going to happen._

_While lost in her thoughts, Lilly didn't notice Miley had taken a seat next to her._

"_Hey," she said softly, bumping the blonde's shoulder with her own._

_Lilly jumped slightly at the contact, not taking notice of her friend's arrival._

"_Where'd you go?"_

_She didn't look at the blue eyes which could see into her soul, but she couldn't let see her heart._

"_I was thinking."_

_The brunette smirked slightly. "I know. You were rockin' the million mile stare. What were you thinking about?"_

'_You, always you,' her mind supplied. Out loud, she continued. "I…I needed to make a decision."_

"_What about?"_

_She sighed, and continued to not look at the object of desire. "To tell someone that I am in love with them."_

_A pair of dark eyebrows went up. "You're in love?"_

_The blonde finally got the courage to look at her best friend._

"_Yeah. I have been for a while now. I just didn't want to believe it."_

"_Is it anyone I know?" The singer was curious._

'_Now or never, Truscott,' she thought._

_Lilly leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against the soft lips she had so often dreamed about, both asleep and awake. _

"_I'm in love with you, Miley."_

_The singer was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth a handful of times, but her vocal chords refused to cooperate. To say she was floored was an understatement._

"_Lilly…I…"_

"_Just promise you don't hate me."_

_The brunette nodded, numbly._

_The skater jumped up suddenly. "I know it's a lot to take in. And I am sorry, but I had to tell you. I couldn't let it eat me alive anymore." She stepped forward and squeezed Miley's hand. "I'll catch you soon."_

[End Flashback]

---

How wrong she had been.

Miley hadn't contacted Lilly after that day. She waited, patiently, but to no avail. Her best friend had abandoned her. Granted, being told your best friend is in love with you is a lot to digest. Lilly thought Miley would need some time.

She hadn't expected the silence to continue forever.

She angrily wiped more of the hot tears away. No, not forever, just a very long decade, until her once best friend had decided to seek her out again.

Between the ranting and raving, both external and internal; she came to a decision.

If Miley wanted to see her, then she'd get it. Her mind cried out in defiance, but her heart couldn't go another decade without knowing why she had shown up out of the blue.

She flipped open her cell phone and texted a message to a phone number she still knew by heart, even after all this time.

Mother Earth Café. 7pm.

It was short, sweet and to the point.

Now she just had to figure out what she was going to say. She laughed dryly. The irony of that was not lost on her.

---

Lilly had taken a table at the back corner of the shop. She glanced at her watch, it was 7:05. Miley was never prompt about anything. She smiled slightly at the many memories of trying to get the singer anywhere on time. It was almost impossible.

Her quarry had finally decided to make its entrance. Lilly lifted a hand to signal to join her.

Miley sat down with a look of apprehension. She wasn't sure what had prompted the text message. She couldn't just ignore it though.

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me," the newcomer said quietly.

"You're the one who sought me out, remember?"

"Yes. But you didn't seem all that keen to talk to me."

Lilly blew out a breath through her nose. "I want to why you showed up after all this time."

"I…I wanted to see you."

A light eyebrow rose. "I find that hard to believe."

"I'm sorry. I screwed up." Miley felt tears form. "Do you know how many times I picked up the phone and wanted to call you? I even got so far as to dial half of your phone number some times. I wanted to hear your voice so bad, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

Lilly laughed dryly. "You'll understand that that isn't much comfort. You didn't answer any of my calls."

"I know. I am sorry." She paused. "What is it you want?"

"I want to go back in time and never have had that conversation. You didn't have to love me back, Miles. All I wanted was a little understanding, and instead I got abandonment." In a small voice, she continued. "It may have been killing me to have kept that secret, but I gladly would've suffered the pain if it meant I could have kept you in my life. It would have sucked, but I'd rather that than having you hate me."

"I'm here now." It was weak, and they both knew it.

The blonde teacher looked at the woman she was still in love with after all this time.

"I never hated you, Lilly, I never could. I have to live the fact that I hurt the most important person in my life, that I left her when she needed me the most. I was stupid, and a coward. Nothing I ever say will be enough, and I know that. But I want to try."

Lilly was blinking rapidly, trying not to let tears escape. It was a losing battle.

Miley moved her chair over so she was seated next to Lilly. She gently took her face in her hands and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, much like the only other one they shared.

"That is what I should have said, ten years ago."


	24. Fallen

**A/N: Had to bump up the rating for this one guys, because it has to do with drug abuse. Definitely dark, just to warn you, but I tried to make it end okay.**

* * *

Fallen

By Melissa

"The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon, but that we wait so long to begin it."

---

Miley did not approve of this older guy Lilly had started hanging out, about half a year ago. She believed he was being a bad influence on her best friend. She was spending more and more time with him, and less and less time with her and Oliver.

She started skipping school, and the classes she did attend her grades were going way south. It was like the Lilly she knew and loved had been replaced with a pod person. A horribly gaunt looking pod person.

One day, she walked into Lilly's room to try and talk some sense into her, only to find her sticking a needle into the crook of her arm.

It was obvious that was not the first time she had done that.

Miley almost passed out in shock. Instead, she opted for yelling at Lilly for 15 straight minutes.

Lilly tried to assure Miley it wasn't a big deal, that it was recreational. The brunette didn't believe that for a second. Heroin was extremely addictive. And judging by the changes in her friend's appearance and attitude, she doubted that is was strictly 'recreational.'

The blonde wouldn't listen to reason. The marks on her arms had become more in number and worse in appearance.

So Miley did the only thing she could do. She told Lilly's mom.

She did it out the love she felt for her best friend. She did it because she was _in love_ with her best friend.

Lilly stopped talking to her that day. Part of Miley couldn't blame her, and the other part hated herself for telling on her. But she couldn't help it. She was convinced that if Lilly continued on the road she was on, she would end up dead. And the brunette would rather have Lilly silent because they weren't on speaking terms rather than Lilly being unable to speak any longer.

[One Month Later]

Miley was lying on her bed, reading a book for English, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw the caller ID read 'Lilly.'

She snapped it open immediately. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before a click.

"Weird," she said in the silence of her room. She went back to her homework.

About five minutes later the phone rang again with the same caller. The same silence greeted her before another resounding click

"Oooookay." Miley was slightly annoyed. If Lilly didn't want to talk about it that was fine, but it wasn't alright to just call and hang up.

She went back to her book, but reading was futile. She read the same page four times and did didn't absorb a single word. On the start of the fifth time, the phone rang again.

It was coming up 'Lilly.'

Miley answered it. "If you don't want to talk, good. But stop calling and hanging up!"

"Miley?"

That voice was not Lilly's.

"Nick?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. Uh…do you think you could come over to Lilly's house?"

"Why? Is she there?"

"Yes. Please, Miley, can you come over?"

Miley didn't like the tone of voice he was using. It was a mix of fear and helplessness.

"Sure. I will be right there."

The singer grabbed her coat and ran out the door. It was a short jog to her friend's house. She was spurred on by the memory of Nick's voice.

She walked in the front door, calling out. She got no answer.

Taking the steps two at a time, she made a beeline for Lilly's room.

When she opened the door, the singer's heart stopped.

Lilly was lying on the floor. Nick was kneeling by her, shaking her.

"What happened?!"

Nick looked at Miley, pure panic on his face. "Um…we were hanging out…"

"Nick!!"

"Okay! I think…I think she took too much…"

Miley was across the room in a second. She grabbed his collar and dragged his skinny ass up until he was nose to nose with her.

"I swear to all that is holy, Nick." The young girl was staring into his soul at that very moment. "If she dies, _you_ die."

She released her grip on him and he fell to the floor.

"Call 911. And stay on the phone with them. Do you understand?!"

He nodded, picking up the portable phone and dialing.

The brunette kneeled next to her friend, trying not to freak out about how extremely pale her best friend was. She started checking her vital signs.

Her breathing was extremely shallow, so much so that Miley wasn't even sure if she was breathing at all until she placed her ear to her mouth. She opened her eyelids and looked at her pupils. They were pinpoint. Her pulse was weak and thready, and her lips were turning blue.

Not good.

"Damnit."

Miley slipped her arms under Lilly's knees and shoulders. Lifting her was not even a chore. Her friend had lost a lot of weight since she started hanging out with Nick.

'Since she started doing heroin,' Miley's mind supplied.

The singer walked them into the shower and turned the water on cold and full blast. She put Lilly's legs down and awkwardly supported her weight as they both get soaked.

"Lilly! Come on!! Lillian Marie Truscott don't you die on me!!"

Sirens could be hard not far away.

[Later]

Lillian Truscott cracked open her eyes, and immediately regretted it. The light beyond her eyelids was harsh beyond belief. She could hear strange hissing and beeping noises.

Finally, she slowly opened her eyes again. She was laying in a hospital bed, tubes and wires going to and from various places of her body.

She tried to raise her hand to place against her forehead, but found it pinned down by something.

Miley was dozing in chair next to her bed, holding her hand firmly.

"Miles," the name left her lips more like a croak than a word.

It was enough to stir the sleeping brunette. She opened her red and puffy eyes. It was obvious she had been crying a great deal.

"Hey."

"What," she swallowed roughly, "what happened?'

The brunette's brow crinkled in sadness.

"Oh."

They sat in silence was a little while. Miley stood up, and Lilly thought she was going to leave her. Instead, she gave her a fierce hug.

Both girls were reduced to tears, clinging to one another like a life line.

"I heard you, you know," the blonde whispered.

"Heard what?"

"You told me not to die," she said in a voice that was unbearably soft.

Miley felt tears continuing to course their way down her cheeks.

"You saved me."


	25. Ghost

**A/N: Because it was asked for. This is the continuation of 'Fallen,' though it can be read by itself.**

* * *

Ghost

By Melissa

"It's funny, isn't it, how you can be surrounded by people and be lonely. Yet one person can bring infinite contentment." - Matthew Yearout

---

We're ever changing who we are, different versions of ourselves or becoming completely different people as we go through life. Photographs often capture the changes. So does our memories.

The only problem is, you can't burn away memories like the paper of photos.

There's one version of myself I'd like to forget.

The one where I almost died.

Check that. The one where I almost, accidently, killed myself. By an overdose.

I somehow convinced myself that I could stop doing heroin anytime. Boy, how wrong I was. In the end, I was shooting up several times a day. I was stealing from my mom so I could.

The last batch Nick brought was too strong. I didn't know that then, or I may not have done it.

Never mind. I know I would have. At the time.

Consciousness didn't last long, to be certain.

I only remember pieces. Prominent among which was her holding me in the shower, pleading with me to stay with her.

And because of that, I did.

I should have died. No question. But sometimes you have to hit rock bottom before you can start back up again.

Do you know what my definition of addiction is? You would throw away everything in your life, past present and future, for just one more taste.

And I was addicted, in every sense of the word.

It was so hard getting clean, but she was there with me every step of the way. There was more than once where I was a complete and utter bitch. But she stuck with me anyway. From the sickness of with drawl, to the cajoling and threatening to let me out of the self imposed house arrest, to the crying. Oh, there was a lot of crying. So much. On both sides.

Sometimes, every day is a struggle.

But that's the price, eh? I screwed up, and now I have to live with it.

When Miley told my mother about my 'extracurricular' activities I was furious. I even stopped talking to her because of it.

What an idiot I was. God, I could slap myself.

She came over when I overdosed. I feel, in my heart of hearts, if she hadn't I wouldn't have made it through. Lord knows Nick was useless. I am surprised he had the where with all to even call Miley.

Today is one of my better days. Miley and I decided to walk on the beach with some iced coffee. I offered to get it and disappeared inside the shop, intent on meeting her in about 10 minutes.

There was a time when she would not leave my side. However, I am slowly rebuilding the trust I lost. Plus, I don't have the _overwhelming_ urge to score.

At this moment anyway.

I was walking down the street, having picked up the coffees. I know exactly how she takes it. She doesn't trust just anyone with her coffee. A thought that makes me smile as I sip mine.

Someone stepped in front of my path and I almost collided with them.

When I look up and see who it is, I almost dropped my purchases.

"Nick."

"Hey Lilly."

He looked like hell. Circles under his eyes, face extremely gaunt, crooks of his arms terribly scarred. I had gained back some of the weight I had lost, but I still had a ways to go. I outweighed him by quite a bit.

"How are you?"

"Fine." I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to see him at all.

I tried to step past him, but he blocked my path.

"Hey. We're just talking here."

"No. You're just talking. I'm just leaving."

He grabbed my arm. My hands were still full of caffeinated goodness and therefore occupied.

"Lils…I've missed you…"

Oh, I didn't like where this is going.

"Come back. You're fine now. Let's put the unpleasantness behind us and go back to the way we were."

I was incredulous. "What??"

"It was just an accident…"

"I almost died!!"

"But you didn't. Come on…" He leaned in close, like he was about to kiss me.

It didn't happen, thank heavens.

Someone grabbed him by the collar and flung him backwards. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

I saw fire in the blue eyes of my guardian angel.

Nick was so screwed.

She was on him in an instant, punching him about the face and shoulders.

"Bastard!!"

"Stop! Stop!! I was just talking to her! Ow!! Owwww!!!"

I made no move to stop her.

"What did I tell you?! Stay away from her!!"

"We just ran into one another!! Ow! Help!!" She smashed his nose and blood poured out like a fount. It matched his swelling eye and cheeks.

Oliver happened to be walking up and saw the commotion. He ran up and pulled Miley off Nick. He was having a hell of a time too. She is quite the southern spitfire.

"Miley! Stop!!" This was Oliver's voice.

"No! I'm going to kill him!!" She lunged forward but Oliver had regained his grip. Nick was scrambling away on the ground.

Her breathing was ragged and deep, having spent a lot of energy laying the smack down on an idiot I still can't comprehend why I ever gave the time of day.

"You girls take a walk."

I slowly nodded, semi corralling Miley to walk away.

There was something sinister in Oliver's eyes. I have a feeling Nick is going to be even more sorry.

I pulled Miley in the opposite direction. As I looked back, Oliver had Nick's arm twisted up behind his back. He's whispering to him, and the junkie's face looks horrified.

We walk with our coffee silently and found a bench to sit on. We find a good one and take a rest. Her coffee is forgotten in her hand, as she is staring off into nothing.

I watch her for a few moments. Then I look at her swelling knuckles.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Her beautiful eyes snap up and find mine. "He almost killed you!!"

"Miles…I had a choice. He didn't tie me down and stick the needle in my arm."

If only I realized then what I know now. I was just trading one addiction for another.

She was at a loss for words.

I inch closer to her, so my lips are next to her ear.

"I have to take responsibility for what I did. I hurt myself, but I hurt the people I care about most even more."

She watches me with watery eyes. I take a deep breath and put down my coffee, so I can hold her free hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got hooked on heroin. I am sorry I stopped talking to you when you told my mom. You were only trying to help me. I am sorry I almost died because of my mistake. But most of all, I am sorry I caused you pain by doing all those things."

I lean in further and place a light kiss upon her lips.

I pull away to look in her eyes, trying to make her feel my words as much as hear them.

I guess she does as she pulls me into another kiss, much less innocent than the one I initiated.

Not that I mind, of course.

She tastes like more, as I have always imagined.

I'm addicted again. Or still, if you look at it a certain way.

To her. It was her first. And always.

And I don't want to get better.


	26. Driveway

**A/N: Two in one night…Wow. This one was a challenge. You can thank, or blame, a certain reviewer…depending on what you think. /grins/ My 'drabbles' are getting longer, have you noticed? I'm kind of happy about that. You can decide which of our lovely ladies is talking, because it could be either one.**

* * *

Driveway

By Melissa

"It is very hard to be in love with someone who no longer loves you, but it is far worse to be loved by someone with whom you are no longer in love." - Georges Courteline

---

_After twelve, not so well  
__Won't pretend it's too soon to tell  
__What's around this bend  
__No disgrace... about face...  
__Anything not to have to chase  
__You down again _

It was after 12pm, and I tapped my foot slightly as I glanced at my watch. This was typical for her. At one time it didn't bother me. But I guess that was when I was actually important to her.

She forgot about me, again.

I really, _really_ need to stop being surprised. It still hurts though.

I stopped call and texting a while ago. She didn't answer either way.

_You know  
__Nothing hurts like losing  
__When you know it's really gone  
__Except for the pain of choosing  
__To hold too long _

Can you lose something you never really had in the first place? I believe so. I had her. Maybe not the way I really wanted, but in a way none the less. And that is better than nothing.

Things had been slipping lately. We just haven't been as close as we once were. I can't place why. There were no fights I can think of. No falling outs, if you don't count now.

It's like we're drifting…and the space is doing nothing but grow.

Her car finally pulls up at 12:20am.

_I tried it your way  
__But I got nothing to show  
__It's been the same, same  
__And the story's getting old  
__So I guess the driveway  
__Will be the end of the road  
__For us it's too late  
__Let the credits start to roll_

I tried to be patient, I really did. What has that gotten me?

Less than nothing.

Did I do something? Say something? What went so wrong between us?

Maybe we just weren't meant to be. A lot of people aren't. That is what this whole stupid dance called life is about. People come and go.

I guess I just thought she would have been one of the ones who stayed.

_A lot to say, but not today  
__Let the radio break the silence  
__As we drive  
__A kiss goodbye, not this time  
__Don't remember what about this song  
__I ever liked _

The trip was silent, except for the words pouring out of the radio in the dash. I gave it the death glare. I shouldn't be mad at the inanimate object just because we ran out of words a while ago.

I know why this song is a favorite. I like this song because it reminds me of you. It's on my iPod in the playlist sporting your name. Now I have a feeling that I am going to end up hating it for the same reason.

I lean my head back against the seat rest and close my eyes, trying to will myself not to cry.

I won't.

Not yet.

She pulls into my driveway, not bothering to shut off the car and come in, like she so often used to do.

We would hug and often give a kiss on the cheek when one of us left the others car. Or a squeeze of the hand and a wink.

That won't be happening this time.

And probably never again.

_You know  
__Nothing hurts like losing  
__When you know I'm already gone  
__Except for the pain of choosing  
__To hold too long _

Neither of us had the backbone to do it. It should have been like a band aid. Just rip it off and be done. But no, we had to prolong the torture. Like breaking a bone repeatedly.

Break and reset. Break and reset.

So much pain.

We're just too far gone.

_I tried it your way  
__But I got nothing to show  
__It's been the same, same  
__And the story's getting old  
__So I guess the driveway  
__Will be the end of the road  
__For us it's too late  
__Let the credits start to roll  
_

_I thought maybe we were getting somewhere  
__But we're still nowhere at all  
__I watch your tail lights fading  
__I try but the tear wont fall  
__I remember what it feels like to know  
__Love and have it taken away  
__Can't think of what I learned right now  
__But I'll be thanking you someday _

"See you later?"

I give a tight smile in the darkness of the car interior. I doubt it could be seen anyway.

"Yeah," I reply.

But I know it isn't true. I think deep down she knows it as well.

I guess this is a learning experience. It may not be such a great thing to let someone inside your defenses. Because then you, unintentionally, give them the power to hurt you.

She throws the car in reverse and pulls away, the red lights receding into the darkness. My being in love with her seems to be following along behind, away from me.

It's just as well.

They say you can't really love until you've had your heart broken. I'm sure I will thank her for that some time in the future.

But not today.

_I tried it your way  
__But I got nothing to show  
__It's been the same, same  
__And the story's getting old  
__So I guess the driveway  
__Will be the end of the road  
__For us it's too late  
__Let the credits start to roll _

I tried so hard to do it your way. I bided my time, hoping that somehow, someway, you would see what was right in front of you all along. You always said you were looking for true love. Aren't we all?

I'm right here. I could be what you were looking for all along.

Show's over folks. Nothing to see here.

Just a chalk outline of where my heart was ripped out of my chest and now lies on my porch.

_Let the credits start to roll _

_So I guess the driveway  
__Will be the end of the road  
__(Be the end of the road)  
__Will be the end of the road  
__(Be the end of the road)_

I sat down heavily on the wood. My mind and body are too weary to do anything else.

This story got too old.

Sparks exploded behind my eyelids as I shut them and finally give into the tears. The pain proved to be too much.

It reminds me fireworks.


	27. Gone

**A/N: Not sure where this one came from. Little bit sad.**

**Dedication: For Truscott, AlvinFan07 and Lady Tru. A group of very faithful reviewers.**

* * *

Gone

By Melissa

"When your mom dies, that's when you know everyone dies."

---

Miley Ray Stewart sat on her bed, cradling the photo frame that usually lived on her night table. Through the glass, an image of her mother smiled back at her.

The young girl felt a tear escape and trace its way down her cheek. She missed her mother, so much.

"I really wish you were here, Momma."

It had been a rough day. Nothing had really gone right from the get go. Her alarm had decided to turn itself off, therefore resulting in her getting up late. In history, one of her worst subjects, there was a pop quiz on the homework she had left in her bedroom on her desk. Lunch period sucked because Amber and Ashley were in rare form, tossing every insult imaginable. The one that cut was when one of them said something about her deceased mother.

"_At least I have a mother above ground," she said, snidely. "She probably died to get away from you."_

That was beyond a low blow. Miley and Lilly could hold there own when it came to trading insults with Idiots #1 and #2. But they never would have stooped so low as that.

Any come back had instantly died in the young pop star's throat. Lilly's mouth had opened in shock and more than a bit of horror.

The girls, if you could even call them that, high fived in supposed victory, before walking away.

"_Miles…" Lilly didn't get to say anything else as the brunette ran out of the cafeteria._

She had called her father, claiming to be feeling ill. He had picked her up from school and dropped her off home before heading to a production meeting. Miley had neglected to tell him the real reason for wanting to leave school. She didn't want him to feel the pain she was.

Still holding the photograph, Miley laid back on her bed, the tears coming in full force now.

It wasn't long before a troubled sleep claimed her.

[Dreaming]

It was a beautiful day in Tennessee. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and the temperature was pleasant. Miley sat on the porch of her childhood home, rocking back and forth gently on the porch swing.

A tall, brunette woman with laughing eyes exited the front door and sat next to the teenager, handing her a glass of cold iced tea.

"Hey Momma."

"Hey, Little Girl. How's my baby?"

Blue eyes were staring hard at the glass in her hand. It felt cold to her. The ice cubes clinked slightly with any type of movement. She could see the brightness of the sun, and feel the cool breeze as it passed.

But none of this was real.

"Rough day," was all she could manage to say as she broke down in tears.

Susan Stewart wrapped her arms around her youngest child, hugging her like her life depended on it.

"Aw, sweetie. I hope you didn't believe what those horrible girls said."

"No," came the shaky reply. "I guess it was just the final straw. I just really, really miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. Tell me what the real trouble is. I know you wouldn't let them get to you like that unless something was really wrong."

Miley sat up from the embrace and looked at her mother.

"Promise me you'll still love me?"

"Miley Ray! There is nothing in either heaven or earth that could make me stop loving you! What is this about??"

She gave her mother a watery smile. It wasn't often she pulled out the middle name.

"I…I think I'm in love."

Susan stared at her daughter. That was it? Her little girl was in love?

The older woman let out a relieved sigh and started to laugh softly. Miley looked at her, perplexed.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. It's just…the way you were looking at me and talkin' I thought you were going to tell me you were dyin' or something equally as serious." She composed herself. "Why is this troubling you? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I don't know if they even like me back, let alone love me back."

Ah. There's the rub.

"Ah. That could be troublesome. Well, have you talked to them about it?"

"No. I'm not sure I want to. What if they don't want to be my friend anymore?"

The elder Stewart gave her daughter that look that all moms have somehow come to perfect. That one that says 'you're plum crazy.'

"Darlin'…if you don't say anything to Lilly, how will you ever know if she feels the same?"

She was so surprised, the glass Miley had been holding slipped from her grasp and fell to the wood, clattering and spilling its contents.

"How?! How did you know?! I didn't even know until a little while ago!"

"Miley. I'm your mother. No one knows you better than I do. Even if the only thing I can do now is watch you from afar. Honey, you never know unless you try. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she won't think any less of you."

"You can't tell me how she feels?"

"I don't know, baby. It's you I have a read on, not her. The only way to find out is to talk to her."

The brunette slowly nodded, gripping her mother's hand tightly. They stayed that way for a while, neither speaking.

"I'm going to wake up soon."

"I know."

"I don't want to leave."

Mrs. Stewart hugged her daughter again. "It's okay, darling'. You can come back anytime you want. I'll be here."

"I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, Little Girl."

[Awake]

Miley opened her eyes to dim light of her room. It was late evening, if she had to guess. Got to love daylight savings, the sun stayed out forever.

Rolling over slightly, she placed the picture of her mother back on her nightstand, but not before placing a light kiss upon the glass. She then picked up her cell phone and typed a text to her best friend, asking if she could come over.

The response was affirmative, and that Lilly would be there in about ten minutes.

That didn't give the brunette a whole lot of time to figure out what she was going to say.

True to form, Lilly arrived when she said she would. She mounted the steps two at a time until she found herself in Miley's bedroom. She took a seat next to her best friend.

"Hey. How you doing?"

The singer gave the skater a shy smile. "Better now."

"Good. I was worried when you left school." Lilly pulled her friend into a hug. After a moment, she spoke again. "If you want, I'll shove Amber and Ashley into a locker. I'm sure I could get them into the same one."

Miley giggled at that. She would've bet good money Lilly could accomplish that feat.

"That does sound fun. But that is not why I called you over here."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."


	28. Holding On

**A/N: I've wanted to use this song in a fic for a while, but I wasn't quite sure how to go about it. Inspiration struck as I walked to work this morning. I'll take it. A Man Holdin' On (To A Woman Letting Go) is by Ty Herndon. Coming up will be a challenge issued by Lady Tru.**

* * *

Holding On

By Melissa

"One lives in the hope of becoming a memory."

---

_Two young lovers with their bodies on fire  
Aching to swim that river of desire  
Leaving innocence there on the bank by their clothes  
A man holding on to a woman letting go.  
_

Jackson watched his girlfriend as they sat on the bank of the river. It was a gorgeous day, and he had gorgeous company. He gave her a lopsided grin, and she pecked him on the cheek.

"Want to take a dip?" It was warm in the sun, and the water looked inviting.

The young man laughed. "We don't have our bathing suits."

Karen arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. "I don't recall saying anything about bathing suits."

She stood up and slowly took off her top, leaving her to stand there in her cargo shorts and bra.

Jackson gulped audibly. They hadn't quite gotten as far as to be naked with each other, or with anyone before, for that matter.

Slowly he stood up as well, stripping away his own t-shirt. Their shorts and undergarments following.

Soon all their clothes ended up in a pile on the bank, while two bodies kissed passionately in the cool water.

_There's a man with a bottle on the other side of town  
Swimming with a memory that he can't drown  
Lord, it ain't sunk in that she ain't coming home  
Oh, a man holding on to a woman letting go.  
_

Robbie Ray Stewart sat outside him home. Both of his children were out and about. His only company at the moment was a bottle of Jack Daniels.

He missed his wife something fierce. He knew he always would, but for some reason it had been especially hard as of late. Maybe it was his son and daughter growing up so fast.

He had never been much of a drinker, but lately it was the only thing that could dull the pain.

"I miss ya, Darlin,'" he whispered into the silence.

There were days when he forgot Susan wasn't there anymore. He would walk into the house, expecting to see her cooking something wonderful, or playing the piano, or just reading on their couch.

Even after all this time, it still hurt.

Even after all this time, part of him wished she could just come home.

_His heart is telling him to hang on for dear life  
Cause deep down he knows she's letting go for good this time._

_There's a daddy walking his daughter down the aisle  
Fighting back tears and forcing a smile  
Oh, For 22 years he's watched her grow  
A man holding on to a woman letting go_

Mr. Stewart took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. His baby girl was getting married in a little while, and he couldn't remember a time when he had been more nervous. Save for maybe the day she came into the world.

"You okay, Daddy?"

Miley was standing there in a stunning wedding dress, her thick, dark hair cascading around her shoulders. The lump in Robbie Ray's throat seemed to get bigger, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, baby. I'm just so proud."

They had a few minutes before they had to walk down the aisle. He knew it was just ceremonial, that he wasn't really losing his daughter. But somehow that was of little comfort. He had watched her become the lovely woman she is, for the past 22 years.

She smiled at him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, so as not to leave lipstick.

"I never thought I'd have to give the 'Don't hurt my little girl' talk to a woman."

Miley took her father's offered arm, preparing to take both the longest and shortest walk of their lives. "You know Lilly will take good care of me. She always has, and always will."

Robbie Ray sniffed. "I know, honey."

_In the Hill Valley Home there's a feeble old man  
And he's holding on to a fragile old hand  
And the angels are coming to carry her home  
Now he's a man holding on to a woman letting go  
_

Oliver Oken sat at the bedside of childhood friend, Lillian Truscott-Stewart. The machines all around her were making noises or dripping fluids. He held the frail hand of truest friend he had ever known. At 85 and 84 years old, respectively, they had lived a long time. Sadly though, Lilly wouldn't be able to hang on much longer.

"Ollie?" a weak, raspy voice asked.

"Yeah, Lils?"

"I'm not afraid. I'll get to see Miley again…"

Lilly's wife of 60 years had passed away two years ago. It was a great surprise that the once blonde haired woman had held on this long with out her.

Oliver smiled slightly, despite the tears that were flowing freely.

"Tell her I said hi, okay? I'll be along eventually."

"Okay…"

The elderly woman closed her eyes, for perhaps the last time.

_His heart is telling him to hang on for dear life  
Cause deep down he knows she's letting go for good this time._

_Two young lovers with their bodies on fire  
Aching to swim that river of desire  
Leaving innocence there on the bank by their clothes  
Oh, a man holding on to a woman letting go._


	29. Betting

**A/N: This one is courtesy of Lady Tru, who challenged me to write something about a bet. This is the result. Hope it lives up. Oh, and 'Bits' is about to become my most worded story. /grins/**

**Dedication: For bunchesofoats18 and Jaymes x. **

* * *

Betting

By Melissa

"What is exciting is not for one person to be stronger than the other, but for two people to have met their match and yet are equally stubborn, as passionate, and as crazy as the other."

---

Lilly and Oliver had had their fare share of bets over the years. They were best friends, how could they not?

One time, in sixth grade, Lilly won a bet and Oliver had to wear makeup for an entire school day. She sometimes thinks he still hasn't forgiven her for that. And in 4th grade, Oliver won a bet and took possession of Lilly's favorite transformer. He still had it in its place of honor on a shelf in his room.

As they got older, the bets became a little more outrageous. Not what had to be done necessarily, but what could be claimed as the winner. And, sometimes, it could get a little out of hand. Like the time Oliver almost drowned because Lilly bet him he couldn't take on a thirteen foot wave. Or when Lilly got her skull fractured, taking a hard elbow to the temple when the two of them trying to see who could wrestle who to the ground.

When Miley joined them, she wasn't much of the betting type. She would sit and watch from the sideline, often with the first aid kit just in case things got out of hand. The deep cut on Oliver's palm and Lilly's severely sprained ankle comes to mind.

To say the brunette boy and blonde girl were competitive was an understatement.

Miley shook her head. Those two would be the death of one another.

---

"Come on, Truscott! Don't be such a baby!"

The steps were long and steep. The most recent bet was to ride the railing down the middle of the steps, with their skateboards and make it all the way to the bottom.

"Shut up, Oken!!" she called back.

He smiled from his spot at the top of the steps. "Whoever makes it to the bottom, wins. Or, barring that, whoever rides the longest. That's the parameters of the bet."

Miley watched her two friends, warily. "I bet you two are asking for it." She paused for a moment. "What do you get if you win?"

"Oh, that's always determined later. Pretty much, the winner can ask for whatever they want."

A dark eyebrow went up. Lilly just shrugged.

"It makes it more interesting."

The pop singer sighed and made her way down to the bottom of the steps, where a white box with a red cross is sitting already.

Oliver and Lilly stood at the top, looking down.

"It's not too late to back out, you know."

"Dream on, Ollie."

"Okay then. Ladies first."

"Pffft. Age before beauty."

Oliver shrugged. He fastened his helmet and checked his pads. He skated back several feet to get a good start. He rolled swiftly towards the rail before jumping up and riding down it.

It worked well, until about half way.

He lost his balance and hit the steps. Luckily the helmet and pads saved him from any serious injury.

Lilly, still at the top, was laughing hysterically. Miley checked on Oliver and helped him down the rest of the steps. She marked the railing with a piece of chalk when he stayed on until he fell.

The young blonde girl then took her run. She got good speed and jumped on the railing. She had been going down with good balance, until about the same point as Oliver. She too, lost her balance and hit the steps kind of hard.

Oliver returned the favor by laughing at his friend's wipe out. Miley jogged worriedly to Lilly's side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just bruised my pride. Just tell me I beat Oliver and it will be all better."

Miley sadly shook her head, and the Ollie Trolley crowed in victory.

"Sorry Oliver, you didn't win either."

"Huh?"

"Both of you guys tied."

"No way! Come on!!" This was said by both contestants at the same time.

"Sorry, guys. But you both made it to the exact same spot."

Lilly rubbed her sore arm. "Ah well. I guess the bet's a wash."

"Not necessarily."

The blonde girl and brunette boy watched their best friend with curiosity.

"Technically," she began, "since I am at the bottom of the steps. I win."

The two skaters looked at Miley incredulously.

"I believe whoever ended up at the bottom won."

"But…!" the two whined loudly.

Miley smirked, impressed with her own logic.

"Fine," Oliver grumbled, standing up. He was going to have to remember to word the bets more carefully from now on. "What do you want?"

"Ollie, you can carry my books for a month." He made a sour face. "Hey, I could make you carry my books while wearing a dress…" His eyes grew big and he vigorously shook his head.

"What about me?" Lilly asked.

Miley pretended to think about it. "I'll let you know tonight, when you come over."

Lilly gulped visibly.

[Later On]

Miley sat on her bed, while Lilly stood nervously a few feet in front of her.

"Come on, Miles. Put me out of my misery and tell me what it is you want."

The singer was smiling at her friend squirming. It was slightly amusing to see the normally confident blonde so unsure.

"Okay. I will tell you what I want."

Lilly nodded, waiting for the axe to fall.

"I want you to kiss me, but only if it is okay with you. If not, then don't worry about it. I won't ask you to do anything else."

The skater stood stock still, not sure if she had heard right. She then turned her head to look behind her, to see if Miley was possibly speaking to someone else. No one was there though.

"You want me to kiss you? That's what you want for the bet?"

She nodded. "But only if it is all right."

Outwardly, Lilly was the picture of calm. Inwardly, her heart was jack hammering against her ribs in a wild pattern. She had always dreamed of kissing Miley. This wasn't quite how she thought it would come about though.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward into her best friend's personal space. She searched Miley's eyes to see if she was misreading anything.

Nope. No misunderstanding at all.

The blonde girl leaned in and pressed her lips against the brunette's. It was soft and sweet, and Lilly found herself leaning in more and more as the seconds passed.

The taller girl wrapped her arms around the trim waste of her friend. It was good that she did, because Lilly felt her knees go weak.

No one could be sure who pulled away first. Lilly kept her eyes closed a few moments longer before finally opening them.

The pop star smiled. "Let it never be said Lilly Truscott welches on a bet."

Lilly let out the breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding.

"I'm losing every bet to you from now on."


	30. Force

**A/N: And with this chapter, Bits is now my most worded story. Which, considering the first story I published here on ff dot net was over 26K words…is pretty cool I finally got a chance to surpass it. Thank you, everyone. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Feel free to hit me with any ideas you'd like to see. The muse is a bit worn out.  
**

**Disclaimer: The movies and characters mentioned within are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a short time. **

**Dedication: For anyone who has ever secretly been in love.**

* * *

Force

By Melissa

Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem - It is difficult to suddenly give up a long love. (Catullus)

---

She got me.

Which is misleading, because she's always had me.

My heart aches ever so slightly when we are apart. Not enough to be debilitating, but certainly enough to not escape my notice.

It's when I started noticing the little things, and I mean the really little things, about her. The way she would twirl a piece of her gorgeous hair, when contemplating certain homework subjects. How she would bite the corner of her lower lip while we watched a movie she particularly enjoyed. Her favorite coffee is French vanilla, heavy cream and heavy sugar, hot or iced. She always gives me the cherry off her sundaes because she isn't a fan. She hums when she thinks she is alone, like her mother used to.

Occasionally I can't help myself and I have to kiss her cheek or her forehead. And I have to linger because if I look into her eyes, I know she will see…everything. Everything I have taken great care to hide.

Miley's taken up residence in my heart and had no plans to leave.

And she has no idea.

---

It's movie night again, and it's my turn to choose what we would watch. I decided on Episodes I, II and III of Star Wars.

Miley had tied her hair up, ala Padme. I like that she indulges my geekyness. She was a closet geek herself, but didn't embrace it quite to the level that I did.

If she was sporting a blaster and a tight white outfit I might just melt into a puddle.

We munched on popcorn and drank soda, both time honored traditions of our movie watching.

"Why do the climatic battles always happen over and on precarious objects?"

"I'm not sure. It makes it more exciting, I suppose." It was odd because I had just been thinking the exact same thing. It's a wavelength thing.

"Would you have been able to kill your apprentice and friend?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. Obi wan Kenobi hadn't killed Vader. He did however, leave him for dead.

"Even it they were determined to kill you?"

With the movie nearly over, we decided to talk about it. Things we liked, things we didn't.

"You know, I think they messed up."

"How's that?"

"Well, it's like they couldn't decide whether to have Anakin's descent into the dark side because he wanted to save Padme from death, or because he wanted power. I think they should have picked one or the other. Instead, it was a sad combination of both."

Miley's right eyebrow climbed up her forehead.

"What? Look, if I had been in Anakin's place and I had fallen for a beautiful senator such as yourself, I too would be afraid of losing you to death. But, before I joined that ugly little raisin as his apprentice, I would have made him prove he could save people from death, and therefore teach it to me."

"You have way too many thoughts."

"Hear me out." I stood up and walked about the room. "It started out him wanting to protect his wife. But it ended up with him talking about overthrowing the emperor and then choking his wife. The dark side is seductive, but he ended up losing what he loved most anyway. He just became the emperor's pawn."

"By that logic, perhaps they shouldn't have fallen in love at all."

"Ah, but that is the power of forbidden love. Jedi are forbidden such attachments, and what happened to the Chosen One seems to support that."

"So, my young Jedi, you would deny love?" She smirked with those beautiful lips of hers.

"No, my dear Senator. I would embrace it. Loving deeply gives you strength, being loved deeply gives you courage. But, no one can stop death. Not even a Sith Master."

"You are above corruption? Wouldn't you do anything in your power to save me, if you were having visions of my death?"

"Of course. But taking the word of someone who only loves power is not the route I would go. You know me, Miles, I am loyal to a fault. I would not have turned my back on my Master. I would not think my wife, the very person I wished to save, had betrayed me. Plus," I paused for a second, "Fate is often met on the path take to avoid it. The very thing Anakin was trying to prevent he ended up directly causing."

She got up as well and walked over to me, stepping into my personal space.

Not that I minded one bit, of course.

"You would risk expulsion from the Order, something you worked at for your entire life, for love?"

"Yes." I moved forward slightly, looking into her eyes, giving her every opportunity to move away.

Miley didn't though. She held her ground.

I gulped, visibly.

"You are a strange Jedi," she spoke softly while tucking some errant strands of hair behind my ear.

"I live to serve, my lady. My loyalties are to people, not to principles. I'd follow you until death. Because I love you more than life itself."

I hope she believed what I said, and didn't take it for acting.

Miley was very touched by those words, because she knew they were meant above all else.

I leaned in to give the object of my affections a soft kiss on the cheek. Imagine my surprise when she turned her head and her lips met my own.

Holy Heaven.

My hands find their way to her head and I cradle it as we deepen the kiss. She could pull away if she wanted to, but doesn't seem too keen on it.

"I love you," I whisper with what little breath I can find.

She smiled into my lips.

"You know, we can't let the Jedi Order know of our extracurricular activities."

I chuckle slightly.

"I won't tell if you won't. Just don't go dying on me, okay?"

She laughed. "I'll try my best."


	31. I've Loved You So Long

**A/N: Nothing to do with the movie of the same title, I just liked it and decided to borrow it. That is where the similarities end.**

* * *

I've Loved You So Long

By Melissa

"A song once said that owning a lonely heart is better than owning a broken heart, those of us who have owned both will realize they couldn't have been more wrong if they tried."

---

She's laughing at something at something he said. And with every chuckle Lilly dies a little bit inside.

Oliver watched his friend with concern, while they stood near their lockers. Miley was garnering the attention of yet another boy.

"Lils…I know it's easier said than done, but…you've got to let her go."

Blue eyes did not move from the object of her affections.

"You know I can't, Ollie. I've tried. I can't just turn off my feelings like a light switch. If I could, I would have done it long ago."

"But it hurts you so much…" The young man hated to see his friend in pain.

She laughed, humorlessly. "That's the price. One I have to pay if I want to be in her life."

Oliver shook his head, causing his brunette, shaggy locks to sway with the motion. "How long has it been now? How long have you been in love with Miley?"

Without missing a beat, she answered. "Four years, three months, and ten days."

---

Miley gave one final twirl in her wedding gown. Her maid of honor, Lilly, looked on with tears in her eyes.

An outsider would have thought they were tears of happiness. Only the blonde haired girl, and a dark haired boy, knew the truth.

"You look beautiful, Miley. Jake is a very lucky man." She nearly choked on the second sentence. He was lucky, and she hated him for it.

The young woman smiled. "Aw! Don't cry, Lils!! You're going to make me cry!" She gently hugged her best friend.

It was so hard for Lilly not to cry. The love of her life was getting married, and it wasn't going to be to her.

"We will be doing this for you one day."

Lilly barked out a laugh to cover up a sob as she held on tighter.

---

The former skater flipped open her ringing cell phone with a flick of her wrist. She hadn't spoken to Miley in a long while. She hadn't been feeling all that well as of late.

"Guess what?" the brunette girl on the other end of the line squealed in excitement, without so much as a hello.

"What?" Lilly answered back in a good natured mockery of her friend's voice.

"I'm pregnant!"

The blonde suddenly felt nauseous, and it had nothing to do with sympathy pains.

Miley was oblivious to her friend's silence.

"If it's a girl, we are going to name it after my mom or his grandmother. If it's a boy…"

Lilly had tuned out the excited voice. She was too busy thinking of the names she had picked out if her and Miley were to ever have children together.

---

Two women in their early thirties sat on a porch, enjoying the early summer weather. One of them had a swollen belly, indicating an early pregnancy.

"How's the little man? Fighting against his captor?"

Miley smiled and drummed her fingers on her stomach. "A lot more active than his sister was."

Lilly laughed at that. The little boy was turning out to be a fierce kicker.

"How come you never got married Lil?"

A pale eyebrow went up ever so slightly, almost unnoticeable to the not so observant. That was out of nowhere.

"I never found someone I loved," she answered honestly, 'as much as I loved you,' her mind supplied the rest of that statement in silence. "Not everyone gets married, Miles. And out of those who do, a lot of them get divorced."

The dark haired woman stirred her glass of iced tea with a straw.

"I know. I guess I just always thought you would find 'the one.' And we would be sitting here, pregnant together."

Lilly had to force herself to smile to keep from crying.

---

Lilly was attending the graduation of her godchild, Miley and Jake's oldest child, Susan. She gave a wave to the girl who was the spitting image of her mother at 18 years old.

"Remember our graduation?"

"How could I forget? The blowup doll was funny. More so when that teacher confiscated and then danced with it. Or when Amber and Ashley got booed."

Miley elbowed her best friend in her ribs while smiling. She then entwined her fingers with Lilly's.

Jake was sitting on her other side, taking non stop pictures of his pride and joy.

Blue eyes watched the profile of her secret love for a few moments. Miley must have felt the gaze, because she looked back at Lilly.

"You okay?"

The fading blonde haired woman smiled as her throat tightened.

How she longed for the reality where it was their daughter.

---

Oliver and Lilly watched Miley as she proudly held up her first grandchild. Family and friends had gathered at a party at her and Jake's massive home. Susan was beaming as her mother held her son.

"I wish that could have been her and I."

"I know, Lilly." Oliver slung his arm over the shoulder of his best and oldest friend. "I wish it could have been too."

They watched the happy family for a little while longer.

"Is it still worth it?" his voice was soft.

"It's always been worth it. What's the alternative? Not being a part of her life? Not having my best friend? Not having my goddaughter?"

"Even if you're still dying inside, still after all this time?"

She nodded slightly. It was worth the price. It had to be.

"How long has it been?"

Without missing a beat, she answered again after the original question was posed so long ago; when they had been in high school.

"Thirty five years, ten months and nineteen days." She looked up at the sky, trying to will the tears not to fall.

"I've loved her so long."


	32. Rumor

**A/N: Songfic, because it is my bread and butter. Song is by Bonnie Raitt. I heard while driving today, and thought it would make a good ficlet. Heh, I like the word 'ficlet.' I felt I had to write something happy to make up for the last one.**

* * *

Rumor

By Melissa

_People are talkin', talking bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think were lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darlin'  
_

One of the most annoying things about high school was the rumor mill. Lilly had learned early on not to pay any attention to it. 90% of the time the things said weren't true anyway, or they were blown ridiculously out of proportion.

A boy named Andrew approached the blonde skater as they were breaking for lunch period.

"So, is it true?"

Lilly shut her locker and turned to face the inquisitor.

"Let's pretend I have the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"Duh! You and Miley!"

That did nothing to help her. "Me and Miley what?"

The red haired boy was exasperated. "Are you guys dating?"

"Huh?!"

Now it was his turn to be confused. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "I heard it through the grape vine… I wanted to get the real scoop. Is she a good kisser? Is she any good in…"

Lilly grabbed the front of his shirt and got right in his face. "If you finish that statement, I will feel you your chemistry book. One page at a time…"

"Sorry!" he yelped held up his hands in defeat. "I won't talk about your girlfriend like that."

"She's not my girlfriend." She let go of his shirt before turning and walking away. "But you still better not ever speak about her like that again," she threw over her shoulder.

_Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love?  
_

Lilly walked to her usual lunch table, glad to see Oliver was already there. She dropped her tray roughly on the flat surface before taking a seat.

"You okay, Lils?"

"Yeah. I'm just annoyed. Andrew had the gall to ask if Miley and I were dating."

A pair of dark eyebrows rose up. "He actually asked you? I didn't think he'd have the spine for that."

"Yup. And then proceeded to ask something that was absolutely none of his business. I threatened to make him eat a textbook."

Oliver snickered at that.

"It's just a rumor, Lilly. A long standing one, but a rumor none the less."

"What?"

"You and Miley. It's been going around forever that you two are an 'item.'" He used finger quotations to illustrate his point.

The young girl opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it again, completely dumbfounded.

Miley chose that moment to walk up and take her seat next to Lilly. She glanced between her and Oliver.

"What's got Lilly so speechless?"

"Oh. I just told her about the ongoing rumor she and you are together."

"Heh. That old yarn again."

The blonde's head snapped 90 degrees to stare at lovely Miss Stewart.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm__convinced I'm going under  
Thinking bout you every day_

The day proceeded without much fanfare. Save for the fact that Lilly still had not seemed to regain her ability to talk.

She and Miley were on their way to the singer's house when she finally broke her silence.

"You and me? Dating??"

Miley laughed, a little nervously. "Come on, Lilly. I can't believe you haven't heard that before. And, hey!" she gave her friend a good natured slap on the arm, "what's wrong with me?! Am I not datable?"

Lilly realized her mistake. "No! There is absolutely nothing wrong with you! It's just… amazing I've never heard about it before."

"Oh, you know. We stand a little too close. We stare just a little too long. We're attached at the hip."

"We're best friends!"

Miley shrugged. "They say best friends make the best lovers. Maybe it wasn't too far of a jump for them to think that." She stopped walking and stood in front of her friend. "Does it really bother you that much?" Her voice was quiet and unsure.

"No, Miley. It doesn't," the blonde replied softly. It was slowly dawning on her just how much it didn't bother her, in the least little bit.

_Dreaming bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, lets really show it, darlin'  
_

Lilly was lying awake in her bed that night, mulling over the day's events. It wasn't really the fact she hadn't known about the rumor that bothered her. But it was making her think.

Miley and the skater had always been affectionate. The walking close, the hugging, the occasional hand holding. It always felt right, so she never had cause to examine the actions more closely.

Lilly supposed that Miley was right. It wasn't really all that far a jump to think that they could be going out.

Was everyone else seeing something she didn't?

Her dreams did nothing to help her. The long brunette hair, sparkling blue eyes, pink, lush lips, haunted her all night long.

Morning came much too quickly. Lilly found herself waking from a particular hot dream involving her best friend.

She wondered if Miley could possibly feel the same way. She had seemed disheartened when she thought Lilly had had a problem with the thought of them dating.

Jumping out of tangled sheets, the blonde girl got dressed in record time.

She had to find out if this could be real.

_Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

Miley had agreed to meet Lilly down on the beach. It was still early for a weekend, and there wouldn't be too much of an audience. The singer was surprised Lilly was up before 10am. That was practically unheard of.

Her friend was already there as she arrived.

"Hey. What's so important it has you up at a decent hour?"

"I had to ask you something."

"Oh? What?"

Lilly took a deep breath to up her courage. She took two steps forward and kissed Miley firmly, but gently, on the lips. The brunette spent two seconds in complete shock before melting into the kiss as well.

Lilly eventually stepped away again. The singer's face was peaceful, with her eyes cracked open slightly and her lips still puckered.

"Why didn't you tell me about the rumor?"

"I…thought you would have heard. Everyone else in school had."

Lilly smiled. "It took a rumor to make me wonder. To make me realize what was there all along."

Miley closed the distance between them, kissing her again.

"So I guess this means you feel the same way?"

The brunette smiled into the lips she had dreamed of kissing for years.

"Let's give them something to _really_ talk about."


	33. Ride

**A/N: Did anyone else watch the hour long HM? Did anyone else scream out: The one for you is right in front of you! She's right there!! She can be the Anakin to your Queen Amidala! Just read a previous ficlet! **

**Okay, maybe not that last part. But you get the idea. **

**And/Or this: Break up with Oliver!! Please!!**

**Anyway, this is an ending that could have happened. Though you don't have to have seen the episode to make sense of this.**

* * *

Ride

By Melissa

The two girls were driving in Miley's dad's car, having a very heated discussion. She had to beg and plead with him to borrow it. The only thing that worked was her saying she was considering those three pairs of Italian shoes he had been offering

"Miley, I don't see what you see in those meatheads. You don't have to be with either of them, you know. There's nothing wrong with not having a boyfriend."

"Well that's the point, isn't it? It's me, not you. You don't have to see anything in them. And, all this coming from the girl who has a boyfriend! I think that makes you a heck of a hypocrite!"

'A fake boyfriend,' Lilly corrected in her mind. Out loud she said, "I'm just trying to look out for your interests."

"Give it a break, Lilly! I can take care of myself!!"

"I know you can! I just want what's best for you!"

"You can stop sounding like my dad anytime now," the singer said sourly.

"Neither one of them is right for you…" the blonde girl trailed off as she placed her chin in her hand and looked out the passenger window.

"Oh? And who exactly is right for me??"

The only answer Miley got was her friend's scream, and a pair of bright headlights aiming right for them.

A truck t boned the sports car violently. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and ran a red light, right into the girls. The truck hit the car with such force it flipped the sporty ride and caused it to roll, before it came to a rest many yards away. The sound of a blaring horn was now all that could be heard.

---

Pain exploded in Miley's head as she tried to open her eyes. It was a very bad idea, but somehow she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't shake the notion that something wasn't right about this.

And then she remembered why.

The car was crumpled all around her, and she was listing to the side. Miley felt something warm dripping into her eyes. Tears? Was she crying? She raised her arm to wipe it away, but her left arm wouldn't cooperate. She looked down and saw it was bent at a horrible angle, indicating it was broken. Her other arm could move and she wiped her eyes. When examining her hand, it was wet with blood.

'What happened?' her mind asked. She was driving and arguing. Then there was screaming and then everything went black.

She was driving and arguing with Lilly.

Miley wretched her head to look at the passenger side of the car.

"Lilly!"

The blonde girl was not conscious, and almost every visible inch of her was covered in blood. Whether it was hers or Miley's was up to debate. Her chin rested against her chest, and the brunette found herself praying to anyone that she was still breathing.

The airbags had deployed, which would explain the gash across Lilly's nose. It was broken, but it was a small price to pay if the safety measure could help save her life.

The brunette reached over with her good arm, placing fingers to her friend's neck. It was hard to tell if Miley could feel Lilly's pulse, or she was hearing her own thundering in her ears.

"Lils! Come on! Wake up!! Please wake up!!"

She tried to reach into her pocket for her cell phone, only being semi successful. She managed to work it part of the way out until she realized it was only a piece of the phone. It had been crushed up against the emergency brake while in her pocket.

Now she was starting to cry.

Lilly's blue eyes cracked open at that moment. It was as if she heard her friend's anguish and pain.

"M-Miles?"

"Lilly! Oh God! You're awake!"

"I wish I wasn't…" Her pain was in pain. Everywhere. "What happened?"

"We got in an accident. Can you move?"

The young blonde moved around experimentally. Her legs were trapped under the crushed dashboard. Her right side hurt like hell, as did her face.

"I'm stuck."

"Do you have your phone?"

Lilly dug in her left pocket and came up with the item in question. She handed it to Miley. The singer dialed 911 and listened intently. Lilly touched her right side, the one that was in so much pain.

Besides wetness, she felt something jagged and sharp that definitely shouldn't have been protruding out of her body. That might explain the massive amount of hurt.

She examined her hand and it was absolutely slicked with blood. She was bleeding a lot.

"Oh frick…" she said quietly, as she suddenly felt very light headed.

Miley was speaking rapidly into the phone, as Lilly felt her vision go a little blurry. She shook her head, which turned out not to be the greatest idea.

"Miles…"

The operator was telling her stay on the line, that help was on the way. Miley looked over at the sound of her name. It was said in such a soft and frightened tone.

Her best friend was deathly pale, her eyelids caught fighting between opening and closing.

She dropped the cell phone and grabbed Lilly's hand.

"Oh no. No no no no no no. Lilly! Stay awake!!

"I'm so-rrrry," she slurred, "I…love…y…"

Unconsciousness claimed her before she could finish the sentence.

Miley felt herself crying harder now. The young girl didn't want possibly the last thing she said to her best friend to be harsh words. She didn't mean them. Any of them.

"Please," she begged. "Please don't leave…"

Her voice was so soft it could have been mistaken for a prayer.


	34. Bandaid

A/N: Heh, I guess I will be continuing _Ride_. I was asked, pleaded with, cajoled and threatened (but in a nice way). This isn't it, but this is another possible ficlet I thought could fit the Miley and Jake ending up together.

* * *

Bandaid

By Melissa

"It is never too late to be what you might have been." - George Eliot

---

Miley and Jake sat outside of her house, just talking in a semi late evening. Her father was hovering about the nearest window with a good view.

"I just wanted to say thank you again, for helping me out. I don't know what I would do without you." He leaned in and hugged her.

As he withdrew, he saw Mr. Stewart staring at him through the glass. Using his pointer and middle finger, he gestured to each of his eyes before directly pointing at Jake. He jumped slightly.

Miley smiled and nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't let him worry you."

"It's hard not to. He's going to kill me and bury my body somewhere on the beach."

Miley laughed slightly. "Look at it this way, he's only going to cause you bodily harm if you violate his little girl." She paused for a second. "And he wouldn't bury you on the beach. He'd dump your body way out in the ocean. Less evidence that way."

"Gee Thanks!! That makes me feel so much better!! I'm never going to violate you! You know it and I know it. He probably thinks I already have!"

The two chuckled together. Jake slung his arm over her thin shoulders.

"So, have you told your parents that you're gay yet?"

"Have _you_ told _your_ dad you're gay yet?"

"Touché, movie star. Touché."

Her smile became a little sad. "I wish I knew how he and Jackson would react ahead of time. So I could properly prepare myself."

"Tell me about it. At least you're not sure. I am pretty positive how my parents are going to take it," he said, a bit sourly.

The two teens had decided to pseudo date one another, mostly to make his parents happy, and get them off his back about finding a good girl. Because heaven knew Robbie Ray wasn't liking it. If he knew the truth, and actually believed it, he'd probably hug Jake.

"I could tell my dad it's just for show."

"He won't believe you."

"True."

"So what do we do?"

Miley shrugged. "I think I'll have to tell the people in my life soon. It's eating me alive."

Jake looked worried. "Will you still be my pretend girlfriend?"

The brunette girl leaned in and placed a chaste peck on his cheek. "Of course I will."

He let out a sigh of relief. "I wish I was as brave as you, Miles. I just…I can't take them hating me."

She laid her head on his strong shoulder and snuggled into his side. "I only look brave on the outside. Inside, I'm freaking out."

---

"So, how is Mr. Hot Shot?"

"Lilly. Could you maybe, possibly, pretend that you don't loathe him quite so much." Miley shut her locker and turned to face her blonde friend.

The skater tapped her chin with her finger, pretending to think. "Um….. No."

Miley smirked at her friend's antics. "You know, he really isn't that bad."

"He's hurt you countless times!"

"I hurt him too. We were young and foolish."

"Yeah, now you're old and foolish. I swear to all that is holy, Miley, if he hurts you again I will kill him. I watch way too much true crime TV to get caught."

The brunette had absolutely no doubt of that.

"Lilly. Jake and I have come to an understanding. Trust me when I say that we will never be in pain because of the other again."

"Pffft! Right!!"

"I can prove it. Can you come over after school?"

"You can prove it? How?"

"Just trust me. Come to my house and I will tell you how I know for sure Jake and I…are in the perfect relationship."

Lilly made a face at the last of that statement, but agreed to meet her friend after school was done for the day.

The two best friends went their separate ways. Miley's heart immediately started beating violently, like she had had several double espressos.

---

The young pop star was pacing in her bedroom. She was convinced that she was wearing a path into the floor because of it.

Lilly stopped at the door of the room and watched Miley for a few moments.

"You okay?"

Miley jumped nearly a foot at the words breaking the silence. She grabbed her heart and stared at her best friend. Given how much her heart had been working overtime lately, a scare wasn't such a good thing.

Lilly tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The brunette scowled at her before relenting and giving a nervous smile.

"So. I've been dying to hear this all day. Spill." She jumped onto Miley's bed and sat cross legged, watching her friend expectantly.

It felt like the temperature in the room spiked and then plummeted. The singer felt like her body couldn't decide if it was hot or cold.

'Come on Stewart. Just do it. Like a bandaid, just rip it off quickly, all at once.' What her mind suggested was easier said than done.

"Okay. But you have to promise me that this doesn't leave the room."

"Absolutely." And Lilly's word was good.

Miley tried to reassure herself that this secret paled in comparison to the Hannah secret.

"The reason that Jake and I are in the perfect relationship, and we won't ever hurt one another is…because we aren't what we seem."

"Oh? You seem like the perfect couple."

"We would be. Sometimes I wish we really were, it would be so much easier. But the truth of the matter is, is that we are just pretending that we are dating."

Light colored eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Why on earth were they pretending to date?

"Why?"

"Half of the reason isn't mine to say. But the other half I can shed some light on."

Lilly waited expectantly as Miley came to sit next to her.

Taking a deep breath, the singer summoned what was left of her dwindling courage.

"I'm gay."


	35. Heart

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the continuation of **_**Ride**_**. Though, as always, it can be read by itself. I am going to apologize now. You'll see why.**

* * *

Heart

By Melissa

"Love is breathing. Inhaling and exhaling and realizing with every breath I take I fall in love with you more. After every breath I can't imagine how much more I can, but I do. Every single time. After every single breath. Love is sleeping. Before I go to bed every night, I know that when I wake up I'll be more in love with you than I was before I slept."

---

The note had arrived at the Stewarts residence. It was a plain white envelope, with an unfamiliar name as the return address. It was addressed to Miley.

It had been about six months now since the car accident.

The brunette had screamed herself hoarse when the doctor told her, re breaking her recently set arm by pounding it in frustration and agony against the nearest wall.

It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

Lilly hadn't survived her injuries.

Everyone told Miley it wasn't her fault, but the singer spent a good portion of her waking hours and all of her sleeping ones as well, blaming herself. If she had paid attention, if she hadn't been arguing, if they hadn't taken a ride in the first place, if, if, if.

Her brother and father tried to comfort her. "Miles. There was nothing you could have done. It was that jerk who fell asleep at the wheel and ran the light. You can't keep torturing yourself." Jackson had said this.

But he was wrong. Miley would continue to do just that.

Even after all this time, she would sometimes pick up her phone, ready to call Lilly. Only to remember what had happened.

She hadn't yet been able to bring herself to delete her best friend's number out of her address book. And she kept re saving the last voicemail the blonde had left her, just so she could still hear her voice.

Miley ran her finger under the flap of the envelope, tearing it open jaggedly. Inside was a simple piece of folded stationary. She opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Miley,_

_My name is Daniel Windstark. Mrs. Truscott suggested I write to you after I contacted her. _

_I am one of the people who received an organ from Lilly, after she passed away._

_I was wondering if I could meet with you? I am in Malibu for some business the first couple weeks in July, and I would like to meet the person Mrs. Truscott said was her daughter's world. I have a lot I want to say, but I don't feel right putting it on paper. Please meet with me?_

_If not, I understand. _

_If so, text me at 555-0138._

_Sincerely,  
Dan_

To say she was floored was an understatement. Miley had heard that Lilly's organs had been donated. When she was alive, she had been avid about becoming a donor. She had said once, "It's not like I need my organs if I am gone. If I can help someone else, then why not?"

The singer picked up her cell phone and texted the number contained in the note. A few minutes later, she got a reply. They decided to meet at a part of the beach that wasn't too far from Rico's, in a few hours.

Dan had told Miley he would be wearing a blue button down short sleeve shirt and cargo pants. He also would be wearing an 'I Heart NY' baseball cap.

The hours went a bit faster than Miley would have liked. She wasn't sure why she was granting this guy's request for a meeting, but something in her was compelling her to go and see him.

She walked slowly to the meeting place. It wasn't long before she realized that the mystery man was all ready waiting for her.

He was a young, in his mid to late twenties. He had black hair and blue eyes, which his shirt made stand out even more. As he saw the young woman approach, he smiled.

"Miley?"

"Hi Dan," she held out her hand to introduce herself.

He gladly accepted it, giving it a firm, but gentle shake.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, staring out at the water.

"She loved the ocean, didn't she?"

This question threw the brunette. "Yeah. Lilly loved to surf. Why?"

"I never really cared much for the beach. But lately, I find myself not being able to stay away from it. I think it's because of her." He took a seat and beckoned Miley to join him.

"Why did you want to see me, and not Lilly's mom?"

"Oh, I met with Mrs. Truscott. A few days ago, which is when I wrote you the letter."

"Ah. I guess I am a little confused as to why you wished to see me."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his medium length hair.

"I guess…I wanted to meet the people who were important to Lilly. I want to say thank you…but to me it doesn't come out right. Your friend died, and because of that I ended up getting to live. No words in the world can express what I feel, and how much I am sorry for your loss."

Miley slowly nodded. She understood what he was trying to say. But a very large part of her would have given anything to have Lilly there on the beach with her right now.

"Lilly's mom told me that you were her daughter's world. I didn't want to leave the west coast without possibly getting to see you."

Miley watched Dan carefully. She couldn't see any outward signs of scarring on his body. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"What organ of hers did you get?" she asked softly.

He raised his hand and gently tapped the middle of his chest with two fingers.

"Her heart."

They continued to watch the ocean for a while, chatting about things. Dan spoke of the surgery, and the amazing amount of anti rejection drugs he was taking. And also how close he had been to dying.

"I miss her."

He blinked rapidly to try and rid the tears forming.

"She's nearby."

Dan slowly stood up and offered a hand to the young girl. She took it and stood up as well, brushing some sand from her pants. They started to walk back off the beach. Before reaching the pavement, Miley stopped. She walked up and into to the personal space of the young man.

"Could…Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

"May I place my hands on your chest?"

Dan didn't verbally answer. Instead, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, so he was now standing there in a white tank top. The scar from the surgery was prominently visible above the neck line of the fabric.

The brunette girl stepped forward and gingerly, reverently, placed her hands upon his muscled chest. They stood in silence, as Miley felt her dead best friend's heart beat.

Tears were now streaming down both their cheeks. One was a girl who had lost everything, and one was a boy who had gained back his life.

Slowly, gently, he placed his arms around her lithe body, which was shaking with sobs. Her ear rested against his chest, listening to Lilly's heart. His chin rested upon the crown of her head.

They just held one another. And cried

---

[Two Years Later]

Another white envelope arrived at the Stewart residence, this one a little larger than the original one that made its way to them a couple of years ago. The name on the return address was familiar.

Miley once again opened this one, as it was addressed to her.

Inside was a single photograph. It was of a smiling baby, that couldn't have been more than a few months old. Blue eyes and whisps of dark hair.

The young girl grinned at the picture. It was a good one. She flipped it over to find out just exactly who this child belonged to.

_Lillan Anastasia Windstark_

_b. May 5__th_

Below this was some more writing.

_I thought it only appropriate, since Lilly is the reason Lillian, and I, are here. As soon as she is old enough, I'm going to teach her how to surf.  
_

_She lives on._

_Love,  
Dan_

Miley gripped the photo a little tighter, sadness and joy overtaking her at the same time.

The End

**

* * *

A/N: I was told I need to stop picking on the girls, so I will give it a rest for a while. Who knows, maybe I can try and squeeze out something fluffy. I think we both need it; me after writing this and you after reading this.**


	36. Belong

A/N: Songfic again, because I am a master. I am sure it's been done before, but I heard this while driving tonight. _You_ _Belong With Me_ is by Taylor Swift. Pull it up on YouTube and listen while you read.

* * *

Belong

By Melissa

"We seek the comfort of another. Someone to share and share the life we choose. Someone to help us through the never-ending attempt to understand ourselves. And in the end, someone to comfort us along the way." - Marlin Finch Lupus

---

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
_

You cell phone has been ringing on and off for the last half an hour. You were making a good show of trying to ignore it and just spend time with me. I appreciated the effort, but we both knew you were going to answer it eventually.

You flipped it open and it was her. She wasn't thrilled from the volume of the words emanating from the small hand held device. I couldn't tell what was being said, but it certainly wasn't happy.

Lilly was trying to calm her girlfriend down, with little success.

I watched her as she got up and began to pace. Obviously anything she said was rebuffed. After a few minutes of this, she said goodbye and hung up. She then turned to me with a very apologetic look.

"I know," I sigh. "You have to go."

"I'm sorry. You know how Rebecca can be."

I nod, not trusting myself to say anything else. Or I might just tell Lilly exactly what I think of her cheer captain girlfriend.

Or, I might just tell my blonde best friend just how much I am in love with her.

She gives me a small wave, grabs her jacket and backpack and leaves out of my room. I sigh in frustration as the door clicks shut.

I walk over to my stereo and grab the remote. My iPod is docked to it, and I am positive what playlist it is set to. I hit the play button and music begins to fill the room.

This is a group of your favorite songs and ones that remind me of you. She hates your taste in music. But I love it.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Lilly and the rest of the high school soccer team were on the field against a rival high school. Rebecca was leading the cheer squad while I sat in the bleachers to watch the object of my affection. I was not paying particular attention to her toned legs. Not at all.

Sports are definitely not my thing, but as long as Lilly plays I will be here, cheering her on.

Not like her girlfriend of course, with her bordering on indecent skirt. I'd like to take her pompoms and shove them up her nose.

My skater chick is a star defensive back on our girls soccer team. Scouts from colleges have caught word about her and have been attending games this season. She's amazing. But I already knew that. I've always known that.

The game was tied late in the second half. Lilly made a goal line stop on a well placed strike off a corner kick. The crowd, and I, cheered.

So did Rebecca and her group.

Sadness grips my heart as Lilly jogs near the sideline and throws a wink at her girlfriend.

I wish she would look at me like that. I wish I had the spine to grab her and shake her, telling her I have been right here all along.

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
_

It's always been the greatest, just being in her company. We don't have to be doing anything at all. When I am near her is when I am at my happiest.

I have to keep myself from grabbing her hand, or wrapping an arm around her shoulders or waist. Not because of how it would look. Oh no. In fact, before my red headed nemesis showed on the scene Lilly and I would link arms, or hold hands as we walked.

No, because I know if I touch her innocently, I will want to touch her more. And I don't know if I will be able to control myself.

We sat on a park bench, talking and laughing. I didn't know it was possible to feel so comfortable with a person. With her, it is so easy.

I say something slightly witty, and she smiles and laughs. Not that fake one she puts on when she's with Becca, but the real one. The one I haven't seen in a good long time.

"It's nice to see you smile again."

"What do you mean? I smile all the time."

I nudge her shoulder with mine. "Not the one that is really you."

She chuckled slightly. "I didn't know I had different smiles."

God, I want to kiss her. I can't tell her I haven't seen her real smile since she started dating the cheer queen. I've been trying really hard, for Lilly's sake.

I want to ask her why on earth she's with a girl like that.

Why she isn't with me instead.

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
_

It's a little after midnight and I hear my phone chirp, signaling I have a text message. I open it to see who is trying to get a hold of me at this hour.

It said simply: Lilly landing in 15.

True to her word, her car pulled into my driveway a quarter of an hour later. I was waiting by the front door, so as not to wake Dad or Jackson.

Something is wrong, because she looks like she is about to cry.

"Lils?"

She falls into my arms and is trembling. She isn't crying, not yet anyway. I can count on one hand the number of times I have seen Lilly cry in all the years I have known her.

We walked upstairs to my room, my arm firmly around her waist. She takes a seat on my bed, and I sit next to her.

"You all right?"

She was quiet for a few seconds. "Becca and I got in a huge fight. I didn't know where else to go."

"I'm glad you chose here. You want to talk about it?"

"Can we not?"

"Sure."

I start counting down in my head. '5…4…3…2…1'

"Why does it have to be this difficult?" She pounded the mattress. "Argh!!"

I shrug. My track record in relationships wasn't exactly stellar.

"Can you leave my mattress alone? It's done nothing to you." I really should shut up before I say something I can't take back. "As they would say on MTV Cribs, 'This is where the magic _doesn't_ happen…'" I stroke the comforter suggestively.

Her gorgeous blue eyes go wide and she laughs out loud. I immediately join in.

"How…can…you…always…make…me…laugh?" She could barely get the words out between giggles.

We talked for a while longer, before sleep would claim her. She is slumbering on my bed, and I want nothing more than to join her. But I know if I do, if I curl around her, I will never, ever let her go.

I grab a blanket and curl up in the basket chair in the corner.

Sleep wouldn't be visiting me this night.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

As I put books away, I see Becca hanging all over some jock from the football team. I wasn't surprised, but I was formulating ways to shove her in a locker. Or lock her in the trunk of Jackson's car.

Lilly walked up to me and paid the red head no mind. I glace uneasily back and forth.

"It's okay, Miles. Becca and I broke up. She can drape herself over whatever idiot she wants."

This is a surprise.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. We weren't mean to be. It's a shame it took me so long to realize it."

"I'm sorry, Lils."

"Don't be. It's her loss, right?"

"Absolutely."

We started walking to our next class, Math. We both took a seat in the back. About half way through the class, she tapped me on the back. I turned around covertly and she passed me a note.

I opened it and read.

_You belong with me. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it._

I sat stock still, not sure if I had fallen asleep in class again and was dreaming.

I turned around and she nodded and smiled at me.

The real smile.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_


	37. Scenes

**A/N: My short term goal is to get to 50 chapters. And I am well on my way. Thanks, guys. I wouldn't have made this far without all you wonderful reviewers. And you should totally see the movie my opening quote is from, if you haven't already. **

* * *

Scenes

By Melissa

"Don't forget me."

"I won't remember anything else." – _Imagine Me & You_

---

The girls were killing time on a Friday night. Instead of watching movies, they decided to talk about what made the best scenes or had the best actors.

"Best fight scene?"

"Hmmm…I guess off the top of my head, I would say the first _Matrix_ movie. Or Uma Thurman kicking behind in _Kill Bill_."

Lilly chuckled at Miley's answer. "I would have to say pretty much all of _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon_.

It was the brunette's turn to ask a question. "Best leading man?"

Lilly chuckled. "I'd have to say Daniel Craig in _Casino Royale_. Blonde Bond is one tasty piece of man flesh." She purred this last part.

"It's my question and it is a tough one. I agree with you, one hundred percent. But I need one of my own, so I will say that leading guy in _28 Days Later_. Sweet niblets, he's gorgeous."

"You just like him because he woke up naked in a hospital bed."

"That certainly helped. And all those lovely ab muscles."

The obvious opposite question was coming. "Best leading lady?"

"That's a tough one. I would have to go with Meryl Streep. She's a great actress."

Lilly smirked at that. Leave it to Miles to go classic. The blonde's answer is Eva Green, because she is gorgeous. She couldn't let her friend know that was the reason though. The singer wasn't aware yet of Lilly's preferences for the fairer sex.

Miley watched Lilly for a moment. "You're going to say Eva Green, aren't you?'

'Ah! She's psychic!' the skater's mind screamed. Her face was complacent while her breathing and heartbeat ratcheted up several notches.

"Heh," she cleared her throat. "How'd you know?"

"The fact you can't shut up about _Casino Royale_. Even though it's been out for years now."

"It's one of my favorites."

It was Miley's turn to ask a question again.

"Sexiest kiss?"

"That, my friend, would have to be tie."

"Do tell."

"Keira Knightly and Johnny Depp in the 2nd _Pirates of the Caribbean_. And, Lena Headey and…" she trailed off and her eyes suddenly grew wide. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from speaking.

"And…?"

"Um. No one. Never mind."

"Come on, Lils. I won't deny Keira and Johnny. That was definitely one steamy kiss. Tell me who Lena was macking with."

"I changed my mind! The kiss wasn't all that great."

'Just the hottest you've ever seen in a movie!' Lilly's mind crowed.

The two girls stared at one another, each waiting for the other to speak.

"I got it!"

"You do?" Lilly asked uneasily.

"Yes! It's really a Jake Ryan kiss that you fancy, which is why you won'y tell me the truth."

Blue eyes blinked several times. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh, cry, or possibly vomit.

"Jake's your thing, Miles, not mine."

"Please…that was years and a whole lot of craziness ago. I have much better taste now."

"Prove it. What's the sexiest kiss you've seen on screen?"

Miley knew Lilly was trying to draw attention away from interrogation, but she wasn't going to fall for it.

The blonde skater was no match for those piercing blue eyes. She felt like she was shrinking under the intense gaze.

"Fine!" she relented. "The other kiss was between Lena Headey and Piper Perabo in _Imagine Me & You_."

Brown eyebrows scrunched as she tried to place the movie. She didn't recognize the title. It did not escape her notice that the two people she names both happened to be women.

"Huh," was her only response.

Lilly was waiting for more, but no further words were said.

"It…doesn't freak you out?"

"What?"

"The fact that I think one of the sexiest kisses on screen is between two women."

Miley shook her head. "I haven't seen it, so I have no frame for reference."

"Huh," the blonde parroted the earlier response. She thought for sure Miley would have had more of a reaction than that.

"So who are your candidates for sexiest kiss?"

Miley smiled.

"It hasn't been filmed yet, and may never be. But if I had my way, Keira Knightly and Halle Berry would make out for a good half an hour on screen."

Lilly fell right off Miley's bed in shock.


	38. Early

**A/N: Life makes for the best inspiration, eh? This story has parts actually based on real life.**

* * *

Early

By Melissa

"I'd rather have a moment of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special." - _Steel Magnolias_

---

Miley wandered around her and Lilly's small apartment, humming to herself. The little being growing inside her seemed to be keeping time by kicking. The young brunette woman absent mindedly rubbed her swollen belly.

"It's okay, darlin," she said to silence surrounding them. The baby had been kicking up a storm today.

Her swollen ankles carried her back to the kitchen to check on the batch of her mother's famous stew. It was one of the Stewart children's favorite. She lifted the lid off the pot and gave it a healthy stir. The aroma made her mouth water.

Deciding she could sneak a small bowl before dinner, she went about doing just that. A healthy size ladle full was put in a ceramic bowl. Pouring herself a glass of milk, she sat down at the table.

"This is the life," she said to herself. She had a wife who loved her, a child on the way and some of her favorite food right in front of her. It couldn't get much better.

Several bites into her meal, Miley felt something warm and wet touch her legs. She glanced down, wondering how on earth she managed to spill any stew on her.

It wasn't her meal though.

Her water just broke.

The spoon she had been holding fell, forgotten, to the floor.

"Oh niblets…"

---

The phone on Lilly's desk rang. She stared at it for a moment, surprised. She wasn't expecting any calls. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"My water broke."

"Heh, good one, hun." The blonde chuckled at her wife of 3 years. "We're going to do plenty of practice runs before it is time. But don't you think you're a little early in your planning?"

"Lilly," Miley's voice was dead serious. "I'm not joking. My water just broke."

"But…" her throat immediately tightened. "But you're only six and half months pregnant."

"I know." The panic was now starting to creep into her voice. "My Dad is on his way to get me. Please, meet me at the hospital?"

"I'm there. I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up the phone as Lilly made a beeline for her boss's office. Once hearing what was going on, she didn't hesitate to let the blonde go, after extracting a promise of a phone call with how everything goes.

Lilly was not prepared for this. She was still in the mindset that they had ten more weeks. They hadn't even come to a final decision on names!

She sped away from her job and towards the hospital, constantly telling herself not to break too many traffic laws. Miley would never forgive her if she didn't make it because she was arrested for aggressively speeding.

---

Miley was admitted right away, nurses and doctors scuttling in and out, starting IV lines, asking questions, peeking at her nether regions, etc.

Robbie Ray was sitting by his daughter's bed, holding her hand. Well, actually, she was holding his hand, extremely tightly.

"It'll be okay, bud."

She looked at him with wide eyes. Whatever she was going to say died when a doctor came in.

"Hello, Miley. My name is Dr. Garrett. Looks like your baby decided to end the lease early."

She smiled slightly at that.

"Don't worry. We're going to take great care of you both."

"Isn't it too early?" her voice was whisper quiet.

"It's earlier that we would like, but not at a point where it can't survive outside the womb. We have a whole section of this hospital just for premature births."

Lilly ran down the hallway and skidded to a halt in front of a nurse's station.

"What room is Miley Stewart in?"

A middle aged nurse looked over her glasses at the questioner. "Who are you?"

"I'm her wife."

"I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed in there. Only family is."

Blue eyes became hard. "I am family."

The nurse almost sneered. "Not according to the state, you aren't."

Miley could hear voices being raised out in the hallway. One of them she would know anywhere. She sighed and shook her head, having a good idea why her wife was yelling.

"I want to see my wife, Lilly Truscott."

"Ms. Stewart, only family is allowed in. You know the law does not recognize gay marriage…" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because he broke the cardinal rule; which was being in the arms reach of a woman about to give birth.

Miley's arm shot out faster than a blink of an eye. She grabbed the doctor by the collar and brought his face a mere few inches from hers. Her grip was like a mechanical vice.

"Either I get to see her, or I have this baby in the waiting room. If that happens," she added sinisterly, "you're the one who's going to need the epidural from all the pain _you're_ going to be in."

He was craning his neck back to try and put as much distance between her face and his. It was barely helping.

"Am I clear?"

"Crystal," he squeaked out. "Could one of you lovely nurses go get Ms. Truscott?"

One of the nurses disappeared and came back a minute later with an obviously angry looking Lilly.

"You okay?" they both asked at the same time. The moment of tension passed and both dissolved in laughter. Robbie Ray smiled and shook his head.

The blonde girl held her wife's hand, which had released it's vice like grip on Robbie's.

The spoke in soft tones as medical personal busied themselves around the three.

"Ms. Truscott?"

Lilly turned at her name. This was a young female doctor.

"I hate to ask you this, but could you wait in the waiting room with Miley's father? We have a lot of work to do, and there will be a lot of people in here to take care of the baby."

Lilly's eyes flicked to her wife, deferring to her decision. The brunette nodded slightly.

"Okay. Thanks for asking, by the way."

The doctor rolled up her sleeve on her lab coat. A rainbow chain link bracelet was on her wrist.

"No problem."

The blonde went to her wife and kissed her on the head. "I'll be right outside."

Miley smiled, only slightly. She grabbed Lilly and planted a fierce kiss.

Out in the waiting room, the young girl could not stay still. She was constantly walking around.

Robbie Ray watched her with amusement. "Lilly. Could ya sit down? You're making me dizzy."

"I can't!"

"Sweetie. It'll be okay. Trust me. I was the same way when Jackson was born. You're always a wreck with the first one. It'll get better with the next one."

"The next one?! I don't know if I'll be able to survive this one!!"

The hillbilly laughed out loud at his daughter in law.

"Lilly, darling…"

"No! I just want my baby and my wife to be okay! It's too early…" she slumped down into a chair next to her 'father,' placing her head in her hands.

A lot of time passed, though Lilly couldn't be sure how much. She resolutely would not look at the clock, because when she did, it never moved.

"Ms. Truscott?"

Lilly bolted out of her chair, as did Miley's father.

"Congratulations. It's a girl."

"A girl," her voice was reverent. "Is she…okay? Is my wife okay?"

"Well, she's 4 pounds seven and half ounces. That's due to her very premature birth. Had she stayed in 'the oven' for the full nine months, she would have been a much healthier weight. We've sent her upstairs to be put in an incubator to keep her warm, and to help with her breathing. We're monitoring everything, Ms. Truscott. The truth is we may not know if anything is wrong until later. You're wife is great, she passed with flying colors."

Lilly nodded, numbly.

The young doctor placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder. "I'd tell you not to worry, but I know that is useless. We will take the best care of her. I promise."

The blonde and Robbie Ray went to Miley. She was dozing on her side, but was aware when her family came to see her.

Lilly smiled and kissed her wife's temple. "We have a little girl."

The brunette smiled, tiredly. "We never did decide on a name."

There was silence as they both thought.

"How about…Samantha?"

Lilly mulled it over for a moment. It had been thrown around before."

"I love it."

---

[One Month Later]

It was a cool mid December day. Lilly and Miley were going to the hospital for the last time. Today, they would finally be able to bring their daughter home for the first time.

Samantha had definitely improved, over nearly a month's time. She had gained a couple of pounds, and was no longer jaundiced. For a while, she had so many tubes and wires coming and going from her tiny body, Lilly had said she looked like a 'borg baby.'

It didn't matter anymore, because the little 'borg' was coming home with them. To stay.

Lilly snuggled the little bundle that was placed in her arms. The baby gave her mother a toothless smile. Miley chuckled at the complete awe Lilly had shown on her face.

"She's really ours."

"You said it, darling," Miley responded, placing a kiss on both her girls.


	39. Permission

**A/N: I am surprised I haven't done this one already. Ah well. It's here now. And I will be doing a 'desserts' fic as well. **

* * *

Permission

By Melissa

"You are one of the best things that's ever happened to me. You're my love and my best friend. And every day that goes by, it seems like I discover something new about you to love. It's incredible to me how one person can make such a big difference in my life. You touch me in a way no one else ever has and give me so many reasons to smile. I've never been so happy...and I've never been so much in love."

---

Lilly stood outside of Miley's house. She rubbed her sweating palms on the jeans she was wearing.

"Come on, Truscott. You can do this."

That little pep talk did nothing to quell her fears or the fluttering mass in her chest.

She walked in the door without knocking, as she had always had permission to do.

"Hey, Lilly! How's my daughter's favorite girlfriend?"

She arched an eyebrow at Robbie Ray. "Favorite? I better be the only one dating your little girl."

This made the man laugh. "Oh, you know you are. Miles has only ever had eyes for you."

Lilly smiled at that.

"She's out though. Did she not tell you?"

"Oh, I know. I came here to talk to you actually."

He stopped what he was doing and gave the young girl his full attention. "You okay, honey?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm good." Lilly resisted the urge to slap her forehead for pausing.

Robbie arched a dark eyebrow.

"Lilly…"

"Okay! Stop with the third degree! Gosh!!"

The musician looked bewildered.

"Tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing bad. At least, I hope not."

"Lilly…you're more nervous than Uncle Earl when the owner of the all you can eat buffet goes on vacation."

"Mt. S., I…IwantyourpermissiontoaskMileytomarryme."

Robbie Ray blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, could you say that with some spaces in there somewhere?"

The blonde girl was still sporting the deer in headlights look. She took a deep breath.

"I want your permission to ask Miley to marry me."

The song writer stared at the young woman standing in front of him. The girls were in their senior year of college. He opened his mouth to say something, but then abruptly shut it. He then exited the kitchen and went out back.

Lilly stood stock still, not sure what to do. She wasn't sure how Miley's father was going to react to her statement. There could have been elation and hugs. There might have been yelling and being thrown out of the house. But she really haven't expected silence and leaving.

Slowly, she ventured after Robbie Ray. She found him sitting outside, staring at his hands.

"Mr. Stewart?" her voice quavered a bit.

He didn't look up, just patted the bench beside him. The blonde girl obediently took a seat.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. You surprised me, is all. I didn't mean to leave you like that."

She nodded slowly, not entirely sure how to continue.

"I was going to ask her at Christmas. But only if it is okay with you. And, ideally, we would get married maybe a year after we graduate."

"Why do you care what I think?"

"You're her father. She loves and respects you. And barring that stupid Jake incident, she really wants your approval. And, truth be told, you've been like a father to me as well all these years."

He finally glanced up and looked at her. "You really love her?"

"My whole life. I've never loved anything else."

Robbie Ray stretched out his arm and placed it around Lilly's shoulders.

"I'll tell ya, Lilly. I'm really not sure how to go about the whole 'hurt my little girl and suffer' talk with you. It's mostly tailored for a boy."

The blonde laughed slightly. "Don't worry, Mr. Stewart. I'd sooner hurt myself than Miley. She's everything to me."

"I know darling.' I do have one request though."

"Yeah?"

"I guess, as of Christmas, you can start calling me 'Dad.'"

Lilly smiled and hugged the larger man with all her might.


	40. Dessert

**A/N: Be proud guys, I haven't picked on the girls for a few chapters now. And I will be continuing 'Bandaid.' It's the small victories. This one is a drabble, rather than a ficlet. **

* * *

Dessert

By Melissa

"Sometimes, only one person is missing, and the whole world seems depopulated." - Alphonse de Lamartine

---

_Your love is better than ice cream  
__Better than anything else that I've tried__  
Your love is better than ice cream  
Everyone here knows how to fight_

Miley was humming that song by Sarah McLachlan, while preparing some after dinner goodness. Lilly was on her way to join her.

She took out a half gallon of chocolate ice cream, chocolate sauce and whipped cream in a can. She set about making two massive, very chocolatey sundaes.

The brunette kind of got lost in her head about what it might be like to drizzle chocolate syrup on something, rather someone, other than ice cream.

She was so not paying attention that she didn't notice the skater, and the object of her desires, enter the house.

Lilly watched her friend, obviously off in la la land. She quietly walked up until she was standing right next to the singer. The blonde waved a hand in front of Miley's face and got no response.

"Miley!"

"Sweet niblets!" she yelled and jumped a foot in the air.

Lilly clutched her sides from laughing so hard. Miley's hand was over her heart, trying to get it to calm down.

"Cheese and crackers, Lilly! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"I…waved my hand…in front of your face…but you were waaaay gone!" The skater was trying to suck in any oxygen she could get around her laughter.

Miley smacked her friend on the arm, while Lilly continued to grin.

"Shut up and eat your ice cream."

"Your wish is my command."

The brunette looked down at her bowl to hopefully cover up the blush she was sure was forming.

The girls ate their treat and chatted for a little while.

As the ice cream wound down, there was a slight bit of chocolate at the corner of Lilly's mouth. Miley was staring at it, hard.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Instead of answering, Miley placed another scoop of ice cream into her mouth. The answer probably would have involved her licking it from her friend's skin.

She motioned to the corner of her own mouth.

"Ah." Lilly's tongue snaked out and licked off the errant bit of sweetness.

Miley almost swallowed her own tongue at the sight.

The blonde watched her normally talkative friend.

"You okay, Miles?"


	41. Tomorrow

**A/N: I like both versions of the song in this ficlet. 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' is sung well by both Garth Brooks and Ronan Keating.**

**Moral: Always tell those you care about that you love them. Tomorrow isn't written in stone.**

* * *

Tomorrow

By Melissa

"The best thing about life is you can chose who you love...the worst thing is you can't chose who loves you back."

---

**Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
**

Lilly gently strummed the strings of the guitar. She reminisced about the first time she asked Mr. Stewart to teach her how to play.

_He looked at the piece of sheet music and felt his eyebrows go up in surprise._

"_Nice choice. You want to learn to play it?"_

"_Yeah," the blonde said, a tad sheepishly. "Would you mind teaching me?"_

"_Sure, darlin.' But, why aren't you asking Miley? I am sure she would love to help you out."_

_Lilly was looking anywhere in the room but at the love of her life's father._

_The silence spoke volumes to the middle aged hillbilly. He slowly nodded his understanding._

"_It'll be our little secret then," he said softly while placing a hand on her shoulder._

_She wrapped her arms around his midsection and gave him a tight hug._

"_Thank you," she whispered._

**If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way  
To show her every day  
That she's my only one  
If my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes.  
**

It hard started out with simple notes and chords. Once those had been accomplished they moved on to more advanced things. Once she was comfortable with playing, they then went on to singing. Eventually the two were combined.

Despite the debacle of Lilly singing for her mother a few years ago, she actually had a fairly decent voice. It was mostly building up her confidence and practicing.

She and Mr. Stewart tried to meet at least once a week. This was sometimes difficult, because it wasn't too often Miley went someplace without Lilly. A couple of times Robbie Ray made excuses to his daughter about going out, when he really went over to Lilly's house to help her practice some more. He had given her an older guitar she could keep in her house.

More than a few times she found herself burying it in clothes or throwing it in the closet when Miley would come over.

**'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance  
To tell her how I feel  
**

"You feelin' confident, Lilly?"

"Probably about as much as I ever will."

"Well, Jackson and I are going on a fishing trip for a few days. You could maybe play the song for her then."

The skater still looked more than slightly nervous.

Robbie Ray laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I can't tell you what to do, but, there are only so many tomorrows."

Lilly nodded slowly, just as Miley walked into the house. She watched them carefully.

"What were y'all talking about?"

Without missing a beat, both said simultaneously, "Sports."

**If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way  
To show her every day  
That she's my only one  
If my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
**

After Mr. Stewert and Jackson left for their trip two days later, the first thing Miley did was call Lilly to come over. Her father had agreed to let them stay together in the house, with promises that no wild parties would take place. And that the house would still be there when they returned.

They killed some time and talked, with the TV on low volume. The whole while Lilly's heart was doing its best imitation of a wicked drum solo.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Lilly went over to where the guitars stood, by the piano. She picked up the acoustic one and then went back to the couch.

Miley gave her a small smile. "You want me to play something?"

Lilly shook her head. "No. I want to play for you. I guess what I want to say is better said through song."

This is surprising to say the least.

"When did you learn to play guitar? And how come I didn't know about it?"

The blonde gave her a secretive smile, while slightly tuning the instrument.

She then began to play and softly sing.

**So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes**


	42. Wound

**A/N: Here is the continuation of 'Bandaid.' And, because I can't resist you guys, I will probably continue 'Dessert' as well. **

* * *

Wound

By Melissa

"There are not many things in life so beautiful as true friendship, and not many things more uncommon."

---

Taking a deep breath, the singer summoned what was left of her dwindling courage.

"I'm gay."

Lilly stared at the brunette, holding her hand tightly. She didn't move or say a word.

Silence stretched on, neither girl blinking.

"Lils?"

No answer.

"Lilly?"

She seemed to come back from where ever she went. "Huh?"

Miley was dumbfounded. "I just told you why Jake and I were pretending to date."

"You did?"

"You don't remember? What, did you shake your head like an etch – a – sketch and forget the last five minutes?"

"Uh…"

The truth was Lilly had heard what Miley had said. She just wasn't sure how to handle it.

"I gotta go."

Dark eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"You just got here."

"I-I know." She stood up, and away from the bed and from Miley. "I'm sorry." She made a bee line for the bedroom door.

"Lils!" Miley stood and caught her blonde friend by the wrist. "I know it's a shock. I…I had to tell someone. You're the first one I thought of. Please," she implored, "please say something."

The skater jerked her wrist free of the grip, without thinking about her actions. The hurt look that crossed blue eyes made her heart wrench. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words issued forth.

Instead, she turned and left. The resounding click of the door was deafening in the silence.

Miley starred at the wood for some time.

Before she sank down to her knees and cried.

---

The next week at school was horrible.

Miley was severely depressed and this did not escape Oliver's notice. They strolled down the hallway.

"Miles, you want to tell me why every time Lilly sees us she 'eep!s' and runs away?"

The singer did not answer right away.

"If it makes you feel better, Oliver. It's me she's running away from, not you."

This was very surprising to the young man. He and Lilly had had their share of tiffs over the years. It was amazingly rare that the two girls fought though.

"How come?"

Blue eyes looked at brown ones helplessly. She couldn't tell him the real reason and run the risk of have him hate her too.

She didn't answer as they went to class.

This was pretty standard just about every day.

---

It was Friday afternoon and Miley found herself sitting on the beach. Sitting in her room wasn't an option, since a lot of items in there reminded her of her best friend. Who wasn't speaking to her at the moment.

She just stared out at the waves. She felt like she was on a deserted island, lost and alone.

Sometime later, a body came and sat beside her.

"So now you want to see me?"

The blonde sighed. She didn't know where to begin. Deciding eventually simple was best.

"Miley, I am so sorry."

The singer didn't move, although her body was telling her to run. Or kiss her friend absolutely senseless.

"I was stupid."

A brunette, arched eyebrow seemed to say 'ya think?'

"I…I didn't know how to handle what you told me. And I ran away when my best friend needed me. She trusted me, confided in me, and I did one of the worse things possible. Please, forgive me?"

Miles gave her best friend a wry smile, before nudging her shoulder with her own.

"You know, you handled the Hannah secret a lot better than this."

Lilly giggled slightly.

"And that one, I found out by accident." She paused and slung her arm around Miley's shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. "You had the courage to tell me your secret this time, and I messed up by freaking out."

"Well, it is a huge secret."

"But I should've handled it better."

The young star slowly shook her head.

"I don't blame you for anything, Lil. I don't. You had no way to prepare. The only important thing is that you're here now."

Her voice then got very soft. "I was so afraid you hated me."

Lilly felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She leaned in close so her lips were close to Miley's ear.

"Never. I could never hate you."


	43. Pudding

**A/N: It was brought to my attention that my continuations are not always of the happy variety. I apologize, I am too used to torturing them. Forgive? Here is the continuation of 'Dessert.' Up next should also be a cute one.  
**

* * *

Pudding

By Melissa

"Good buds are like air and chocolate. You need one to live life and you need one to love life."

---

Miley Stewart was shoulder deep in the refrigerator, checking on her culinary creation.

Milk chocolate pudding with chocolate chips.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a rack of lamb or something equally as daunting, but it did happen to be one of Lilly's favorites.

She took out two bowls and placed them on the table, along with a canister of whipped cream. Everyone knew whipped cream in the can was the best. Miley peeked around before taking the can and upending it, spraying some into her mouth.

Of which she almost choked on as Lilly came through the door with her usual flair.

When she spotted the offering, she began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! My favorite! How'd you know?"

_The same way I know fall is your favorite season, green is your favorite color, and you dream about catching the absolutely perfect wave_, the brunette thought to herself.

They each took their seat and tucked into the chocolaty goodness. At some point, the pop star stopped eating and was starring at her friend. Her throat was suddenly, amazingly dry.

Finally, when she thought she could trust her voice, she spoke.

"Lilly, you've got a little something on your face."

_Me, in a minute_, her mind also supplied. The brunette fought hard not to slap herself in the forehead.

"Where?"

Miley motioned to just under her own bottom lip.

"Oh. You mean here?" Lilly took a spoon full of pudding and smeared it across her mouth. "Or here?" Then she painted both cheeks.

Miley stared at her best friend, completely in shock. The blonde just busted out laughing, grabbing a napkin.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Lilly crowed as she wiped off the chocolate treat.

Miley grabbed the canister of whipped cream and began shaking it violently, which a mischievously look in her eye. Lilly got a wide eyed look of horror on her face.

"You wouldn't…"

"Watch me."

Lilly was a good runner, but Miley had longer legs. The distance was soon negated and Miley tackled her best friend on the couch. She straddled the smaller blonde and held her by her wrists above her head with one hand.

"So, you like to wear your dessert huh? Well, here you go!!"

She then proceeded to spray whipped cream all over Lilly's face, despite the massive amounts of protests.

"I give! I give! Uncle!!"

The brunette let go of the hands she was holding captive, giggling all the while.

Lilly began to mock pout, through a layer of sweetness covering her face.

"Aw, don't be mad."

The blonde 'humphed.'

"Here, I'll help you clean up." Miley leaned down and ran her tongue up Lilly's cheek, taking a decent amount of whipped cream with her.

Both of them froze at what had started out as a playful act.

Lilly used what little movement she had with her torso to raise up and capture Miley's lips with her own.


	44. Worthwhile

**A/N: I know I said this one would be cute, but I got distracted and inspired and this is the result. I do have part of the cute one done though, I swear. This one is inspired by Postsecret this week. It's the 10th picture down (link to the site is on my profile.) Sorry guys, I tried to lay off the sad fics. I held out a lot longer than I thought I would.**

* * *

Worthwhile

By Melissa

I stand on the porch of a raised ranch, out in the middle of nowhere. The slight breeze does nothing to cool my hot skin, which has nothing to so with the outside temperature.

I don't know why I sought him out after all these years. I should have left it well enough alone. What's done is done, and there is no changing it in this life.

Perhaps I am a glutton for punishment.

Raising my hand, I wrap my knuckles on the hardwood door sharply. I blow out the breath I wasn't even aware I was holding.

No turning back now.

A few seconds pass before I here noises from within.

The door opens and a man stands before me. He leans heavily upon his left leg, and I know the reason why.

I stare at this man, who is really only a few older than I am. My eyes are hard, my eyes the color of glass.

At least, that is always what she told me. And when I was happy they were the deepest blue.

He watched me for a few moments, confusion written all over his face. He isn't sure who I am.

But I know who he is. I've never forgotten.

"Still favoring that leg, I see. Good." I make no bones about the dislike I continually feel.

His eyebrows go up in surprise.

"How did you…?"

And then he remembers who I am, possibly aided by the heavy scar running down the side of my face.

I was in the car he hit while driving drunk. I was in the car with my best friend, who didn't survive the collision.

And his punishment? A bum leg and probation. Not a fair trade, in the least.

"Why are you here?" His voice is a mixture of sadness and horror.

"I wanted to see…if you've done anything worthwhile in your life. The life you happened to steal from the one person I loved more than anything."

He is crying now.

"You should have died in that car accident! You should be lying in a grave yard! Instead, my best friend lies in the cold ground while you still walk this earth." My words are tinged with hate and venom. "You stole the life she had, and are living it now before my eyes. So," I step closer to him, "are you doing anything worth this chance you did not deserve?"

"I…"

The words die in his throat. The irony of that is not lost on me.

He offers nothing else, and I turn to go.

I am almost to my car and he whispers something that sounds strangely like an apology. It takes all that is in me not to choke the life out of him.

It wouldn't change anything anyway.

The journey back home is long and lonesome. I occasionally catch myself sneaking peaks at the vacant passenger seat.

I am not sure what I set out to accomplish, but I don't feel as if I did.

He still lives, and she is still gone.

The graveyard is fairly empty at this day and time. A spot a lonely groundskeeper and I also see an elderly woman cleaning up a grave.

I go to hers and sit down in front of it. My fingers trace the chiseled words almost reverently. This is as close as I can get to touching her now.

Warm tears slide down my cheeks, and I do nothing to stop them.

"I miss you, Miley."

I wish I had died too. At least I could be with her then.

Instead of being alone in this hell.


	45. Wool

**A/N: Here's the cute one that was slightly delayed. Idea is courtesy of Lord Jellyfish. He inspires me.**

* * *

Wool

By Melissa

"Have you ever wanted anyone so bad their heartbeat sounded like footsteps, and all you wanted to do was follow?"

---

Miley walked into her bedroom. She saw Lilly laying there, face down on the bed, having beat the taller girl up the stairs. Her hands seemed to be rubbing circles into the top of the mattress.

The singer slapped her cheek not so lightly to see if she was, in fact, dreaming. There were a handful of fantasies that had started out this way. Luckily she had the mind to check whether she was asleep, before possibly making a huge fool out of herself.

"Lilly…what are you doing?"

"Sweet mother of all that is good and pure…this blanket is sooooo soft!"

Miley laughed and shook her head. Apparently, the blonde skater had stumbled upon the singer's latest purchase. An amazingly well made, beautiful, cashmere blanket.

"Ah. I see you found my gift to myself."

Lilly didn't verbally respond, just sort of purred into the fabric.

"Come on, let's go watch that sparkly vampire movie that's on TV."

"Can I bring the blanket?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever floats your boat, Lils."

The two went to the living room, where snacks were waiting on the coffee table. They picked respective spots on the couch, the only difference was Lilly had cocooned herself in the soft fabric.

The only thing that rivals the feeling of that soft wool, in Miley's opinion, is Lilly's skin.

Miley snuck a sideways glance at girl she was oh so madly in love with.

"I don't get what's so great about him."

Blue eyes turned back to the television. "I don't know, maybe it's the sparklies."

The blonde shook her head. Instead, she lifted up the blanket.

"Come on. I know you've been wanting to get under here with me."

The singer gulped, hard. Such a seemingly innocent statement, and so many non innocent possibilities sprung unbidden to her mind.

Despite her brain screaming protests and her heart yelling encouragement, she relented, crawling next to her best friend and snuggling under the blanket wrapped around them.

Miley felt her eyelids grow heavy and struggled to keep them open. This felt so comfortable, so safe.

So perfect.

The movie was finally over, and the credits were rolling.

Lilly stretched her lean, strong arms above her head, before bringing one down once again around the brunette.

"And then Buffy staked Edward. The End."

Miley, even in her drowsiness, burst out laughing at the observation.

The blonde skater hunker downed with her friend, feeling suddenly tired herself. She gave the singer a lingering kiss on the singer's forehead before sleep claimed her.

A little while later, Mr. Stewart and Jackson came home from running errands. They watched the girls snoozing on the couch, curled up together like kittens.

"You think they figured it out yet?" Mr. Stewart queried out loud.

Jackson shrugged. "Something tells me they are on their way."


	46. Alternate

**A/N: Hi guys! This is an alternate ending to 'Ride.' I know a lot of people were looking for a different ending than the one I supplied in 'Heart.' So, here it is! Enjoy!! Coming up I got a songfic challenge and a couple of requests. **

* * *

Alternate

By Melissa

"Love is not in our choice but in our fate." - John Dryden

---

The sounds were garbled all around, it was hard to discern specifics. And the pain. God was there ever pain.

Blue eyes cracked open, the sudden light hurting the delicate organs.

Lilly was lying on her back, staring upwards. The gurney she was on was in a speeding ambulance, going to the nearest hospital. Two paramedics were working frantically on her broken body. The piece of metal that had lodged in her side had caused a lot of blood loss. They were pushing boluses of saline to offset the volume loss.

The plastic face mask pushed oxygen into her nose and mouth, fogging with each slight breath taken.

The skater searched her memory, trying to remember how she managed to end up here. It was hard.

Yelling. Arguing. She had been arguing with someone.

Someone she cared about, because the thought of fighting with this person made her very sad.

Her mom? No. She argued with her mother all the time. It's one of the fun things about being a teenager.

No, arguing with this person hurt her soul like little else could.

Images, broken and jumbled, flashed across her mind.

Headlights. Screaming. Pain. Darkness.

"Lilly?" One of the paramedics was shining a small light in her eyes. She tried to turn her head to avoid it. "Lilly, please stay still. You were in a bad car accident. We're almost to the hospital. Hold on, okay? Stay awake for me."

Well, that explained some things.

Had she been driving? Nah, her mother was working late and had the car. She must have been the passenger.

The echo of a soft voice was begging her not to leave…

Miley. She had been in the car with Miley, arguing about Jake and Jesse.

Where was her best friend?

She grabbed the nearest person next to her, with what little strength she had left. Lilly struggled to speak.

The paramedic had leaned close to listen to listen to the distraught girl.

"Where…is…" The words scratched her dry throat. She didn't care though. The only she cared about was Miley.

"Your friend is in another ambulance just behind us. She'll be okay. But we've got to worry about you now. You've lost a lot of blood. I need you to calm down."

That made sense, even if Lilly didn't like it.

She couldn't…she had to apologize to Miley. She had to see her again.

It couldn't end this way, most of the last words they shared were out of anger.

A horrible coldness suddenly enveloped the inside of her chest, settling around her heart.

She fought hard, but unconsciousness claimed her moments later.

An extended _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep _echoed ominously in the small space.

---

"This is going to hurt."

Miley didn't hear the words of the doctor attempting to set her severely broken arm. A nurse was busy putting lidocaine near various wounds before she would begin suturing them.

The bone was set but the brunette barely responded to the intense pain. She wasn't concerned about herself, only her best friend.

"When can I see her?"

The doctor and nurse exchanged a glance. The young girl had said little else but repeating that statement in their short time together.

---

"Clear!"

The defibrillators shocked the unconscious Lilly violently. The result was not encouraging.

"Again! Clear!!"

This went on a few more times before her heart once again began to beat. It had been almost four minutes between beats.

The work was not done. Medical staff scurried around, still working madly on the girl who was hanging on despite all the horrific injuries she had sustained.

"Hang another bag of O neg!"

---

[Several Days Later]

Miley stared at her left arm, encased in a plaster like substance. Her cuts were stitched and the bandages were changed daily.

It just didn't seem fair.

The few wounds she sustained were miniscule compared to those of her best friend, now lying unconscious on a hospital bed. Her father had dropped her off at the hospital in the morning, and would be back when visiting hours were over.

Just like every day.

Lilly almost died. Another few minutes and they probably wouldn't have been able to revive her. Or, even if they could've, she'd be brain dead.

Warm wetness slicked the cheeks of the young singer. She watched the rise and fall of Lilly's chest, aided by oxygen from one of many machines.

It wasn't mechanical sounds she was hearing though. It was sad and broken voice of her best friend, her life bleeding away, whispering how sorry she was. And that she loved her.

The alternate outcome to the accident, the one which almost happened, was too much for her to bear.

She swiftly banged her broken arm against the rail of the hospital bed, on purpose. The amazing pain was refreshing compared to the immense sadness threatening to consume her.

Blue eyes cracked open. Maybe it was the vibrations of the bed being hit, or maybe, like in the car, she could feel Miley's pain.

She wouldn't be able to speak around the oxygen mask, having been taken off the ventilator the previous day. So she opted for the only thing she could do.

Slowly inching her arm over, she touched the skin of Miley's uninjured arm.

The brunette looked up at the slight touch, wondering if she could trust her severely blood shot eyes. Tired, sky blue irises gazed back.

Tears flowed more now, on both parts of the occupants of the room. The singer stood, leaning over and rested her head gently on Lilly's shoulder. She was whispering something.

"Don't ever do that again."

The skater smiled, as much as she was able.

"Not planning on it," she mouthed, weakly.

Using her opposite arm, she reached up and removed the oxygen mask. Lilly then placed a soft kiss on the forehead of her best friend and secret love.

Words, familiar and soft were said.

"I'm sorry. I love you."


	47. Don't Look Back

**A/N: A songfic challenge by Lord Jellyfish to 'Don't Look Back In Anger' by Oasis. I'm trying a little something different by not including the lyrics within the story.**

* * *

Don't Look Back

By Melissa

"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each others dreams, we can be together all the time." - Calvin & Hobbes

---

It's funny, how in the confines of the mind everything is perfect. Every word, every gesture, every action. There is no pain, no death, no hurt. You always get the girl, and everyone lives happily ever after.

She's been all around the world, but somehow prefers the simple life. Granted, she wouldn't give up a chance to go to a major party, but that isn't who she is all the time.

Miley Stewart could only find one place where things came close to the places in her mind. And that was being in the company of her best friend and secret long time love.

"You ever been to a perfect place, Lils?"

She looks so cute when she is perplexed. "How do you mean?"

The brunette shrugged slightly. "I don't know. A place where you were so comfortable, and nothing could ruin it. You wouldn't change one single thing."

The blonde skater pondered this for a few minutes.

"Being anywhere with you."

The young pop star felt her heart break a little. If only Lilly meant it the way Miley wished and dreamed she would.

"Really?"

---

"Those brains of yours really went to your head, you know that?"

"Come on, Miles! When was the last time I could boast about my grades! The Tuesday after never, that's when!!"

Miley shook her head in amusement.

"You really buckled down, didn't you? All those books and notebooks on your bed. If you put your mind to it, you could start a revolution. Because lord knows you certainly weren't sleeping there."

The girl threw Miley a saucy wink. And the brunette swallowed, hard.

"It's you and me against the world. So when do we attack?"

Lilly smiles again, the kind that made her eyes light up from the inside. She picked up a framed photograph off a shelf.

"What is it with parents and making their children dress up and stand in front of a fireplace? I think every family has pictures like this."

Miley snorted in laughter. "My mom would always say 'Take that look off your face!' Because, as you can imagine, it was not mine or Jackson's favorite activity."

The blonde placed the photograph back from where she got it.

---

So Miley can wait. She knows it's too late as they walk on by.

Her soul slides away after the only person she's ever loved, while her body and heart remain firmly rooted to the spot..

Lilly and…Oliver.

What the hell, man?!

They've never, ever shown even the slightest romantic interest in one another. Ever. And all of a sudden, when Miley is finally ready to take the plunge and tell Lilly how she feels, they are all over one another.

She walks in the opposite direction, unable to physically stomach their public displays of affection any longer.

It was going to be extremely hard not to look back in anger.

Anger at a shaggy haired boy for beating her to the punch.

Anger at herself for not taking a chance.

---

Lilly took a finger and gently tapped on Miley's forehead. Blue eyes came back into focus and looked at the disturber of her peace.

"Where do you go, when you are in there?"

Miley shrugged. It was one of the few times that it was just she and Lilly hanging out. Oliver got in trouble with his mother for something and was grounded for the next hand full of days.

"It's quiet and peaceful. There is no time, and no way to tell if it is night or day. Life isn't complicated."

"What's so complicated?"

"We're teenagers, Lilly. What _isn't_ complicated about our lives?"

"Love isn't." She got this dreamy look on her face, as she often did when referring to the donut that was her boyfriend.

Miley had to resist the urge to gag.

"All those songs out there about love…"

"Lilly, please don't put your faith in a rock and roll band when it comes to matters of the heart."

A light eyebrow arched slightly. "You've sung of love."

"Perhaps. But I don't do it for the money, or the record sales."

The conversation continued, but the brunette was only in it half heartedly. Why is it she can expound on love in front of millions of fans, and can't tell the one who has her heart the truth?

As sad as Miley was, she knew Lilly would never burn her heart out.

She wouldn't let her.

---

So, Miley can wait. She knows it's too late as they walk on by. Once again her soul longs to slide after the only love she's ever known.

"Don't look back in anger," she whispered quietly to herself.

At least not today.


	48. Fair Play

**A/N: A request from Tigersflame. This one flirts with an M rating for a slight sexual situation. I didn't get too too graphic though. **

* * *

Fair Play

By Melissa

"Young love is a flame; very pretty, often very hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. The love of the older and disciplined heart is as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." - Henry Ward Beecher

---

It's a beautiful fall day, a perfect one for sports. Lilly and the rest of the girls varsity team are getting ready to take on a cross town rival.

I sat in the stands, there for one person in particular.

Watching Lilly play soccer is quite a sight to behold, and a horrible guilty pleasure for Hannah Montana's alter ego.

The whistle to start the game sounded, and they were off.

It's a hard fought battle to be sure, and Lilly is frustrating their right wing with her defensive play. The player grabs her jersey, throwing Lilly down. But my love just gets up and smiles, taking the free kick.

She can nutmeg just about anyone, it's so ridiculous.

Sometimes there would be injuries.

Sprained ankles, bruised knees, were the most common.

Once time a girl kicked her so hard on the side of her lower leg, it left an eventual, deep, five colored bruise. I firmly believe that if she had kicked the shin bone, even with the shin guard, she would have broken my blonde angel's leg.

Just before the end of the game, while going for a loose ball, an opposing player missed the ball on a high bounce and ended up catching Lilly square in the ribs with a swift kick. That earned the girl a yellow card.

Lilly was subbed for. The game was nearly over and we were winning. She must really be hurting to come out. Normally she would play even if one of her legs fell off.

I would play team doctor for her. Just her though, so the use of 'team' is misleading slightly. She was more comfortable with me.

She showered and changed and we ended up going back at my house. I made a large ice pack and took it to my room where she was sitting on my bed.

"Take off your shirt." The words flew out before I could stop them.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise.

"So I can see how bad she kicked you," I quickly amend, praying to whoever would listen that I wasn't blushing too badly.

"Sure, Miles. You just like seeing my half naked." She threw a not so innocent look at me.

This wasn't entirely false.

Her trim torso had been developing some definition. Her skin seemed to stand out against her black sports bra and dark running shorts.

The welt that had been present before had mostly gone away, and slight discoloration was starting to form. It was going to get worse before it got better, that's for sure.

I let a low whistle.

"How much does it really hurt? You don't have to be macho with me."

Her smile faltered a bit. "Heh. You really know me. It smarts like a son of a gun."

I lay the ice pack gingerly on her side.

We lay on my bed for a little while, until she removed the pack to give her skin a break from the cold.

I had to consciously not let my eyes linger to her mostly unclothed torso.

I prop myself on my side, letting my fingers gently ran across her skin, causing her to flinch. Lilly is ridiculously ticklish. Having her ribs almost cracked probably didn't help.

I smile apologetically, and place a gentle kiss on the very outer area of her 'war wound.'

I can feel her eyes suddenly on me, but try as I might I can no longer resist the siren call.

Our gazes locked and time around us stopped.

That is, until we both shot forward and found each other's lips with passion.

Holy God in Heaven.

Butterflies fill my abdomen as our kiss intensified. A thousand fold more than just the usual ones that take up residence whenever I think about or look at her.

You know, every minute of every day.

I've never felt a kiss like this before. And all I want is to feel this, here, now; forever.

Her hands find the hem of my shirt, slipping underneath to rest at the small of my back.

Such an innocent touch makes me whimper, the action causing me to attack her neck.

She shudders in my arms, fingernails pressing lightly into my skin.

"Miley."

My name has never sounded so beautiful then, when falling from her lips.

Is this what it is supposed to feel like? What have I been missing?

She's gently biting my earlobe now, and I feel a rush of warmth. Everywhere.

"Oh God…"

Was that my voice? I don't know, and frankly don't care.

My hand brushes her injured side and she hisses slightly in pain.

"I'm sorry!" I whisper plaintively. Stupid injury is getting in our way.

She takes a few calming breaths.

Her hand travels slowly down my torso, and begins to fiddle with the button of my jeans.

And then I forget how to breathe.

A knock at the door startled us.

"Miles? Can I come in?"

It's my father, and he could not have worse timing.

Lilly threw herself off me and over the side of my bed. The instant she hit the floor and I pull my shirt down over my waist, the door opened.

"Hey, bud. You want tacos for dinner tonight?"

I am trying really hard to calm my breathing, hoping my complexion isn't too flushed for him to notice.

"Sure, Dad. Sounds good."

'Come on Stewart, form complete sentences!' my mind screams at me.

"Would Lilly like to stay? Where is the soccer star?"

"She's in the bathroom, checking her side. There's going to be one heck of a bruise there. I'm sure she'd love to join us. I'll let her know."

He smiles and takes his leave.

A blonde head peaks up over the side of the bed hesitantly. I laugh out loud at the sight.

"You dad's timing sucks."

I chuckle and move over so she can lie next to me once again, snuggling into my side.

"Yeah. But it's okay."

"How do you figure??" This is more than a bit exasperated.

I grin at her, mischievously. "Because. I want you in top form, and this silly injury is getting in the way." I gesture to her injured side. "Think you can go next game without getting hurt? I promise I will make it worth your while."

She kisses me soundly.

"With you as incentive? Abso-frickin-lutely."


	49. Tears

**A/N: This is a continuation of Lord Jellyfish's 'Teardrops on My Guitar,' part of his **_**Niblets**_** series. With permission, don't worry. This will make more sense if you go and read that first. Go on, I'll wait. http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5200486/7/Niblets (Remove the brackets.) **

**Deals with the subject of sexual assault, though not explicitly mentioned. Slight bad language within, but not too much though.**

* * *

Tears

By Melissa

"I do remember what I said. The promise. To protect her. If I'd have done that, even if I didn't make it, you wouldn't have had to jump. But I want you to know I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again, and do something different. Faster, or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways. Every night, I save you." – Spike, BtVS, "After Life"

---

We all have those moments of weakness. Those moments where we want to break down and cry, even though you've always been the strong one. No one sees you cry. Not your best friends, not your family, no one.

Lilly wants to cry as she waits.

The nurses had asked her to wait outside, while they worked on her best friend. She had been assaulted.

Earlier, Mr. Stewart had asked Jackson and Lilly to go and look for his daughter. She wasn't answering her cell phone and it was getting awfully late.

The two climbed into his old, beat up car and began to hit all of the usual spots they thought she might be.

They passed some flashing lights and sirens. Apparently there had been an accident.

As they passed though, Lilly recognized Miley's car.

After telling the police officer who they were, Lilly was allowed to ride with Miley and Jackson followed the ambulance to the hospital. The officer was on his way to go pick up the person who had been indicated in the attack. He mentioned that Miley had scratched the hell out of this guy's face, and managed to get in a kick to groin. This only served to make him madder. When he hit her in her face, she fell, hitting her head. The world swam and briefly went black.

Unfortunately for the brunette, she came back to and was conscious during the attack.

She managed to call 911 once the boys took their leave.

"Miley! Miley, c'mon, you're – you gotta be alright, you're not gonna – you're not hurt, you can't be, just that on your head, alright, just c'mon –"

She looks out of it, probably due to the painkillers being pumped through her veins. Lilly holds her best friend's hand tightly. The paramedic's voices are garbled and far away.

'What had happened? Had someone tried to carjack her?' Thoughts like these swirled through the skater's mind.

Time drags on horribly slow. Eventually, Lilly is allowed back in to see Miley. She was dozing. The wound on her head has been stitched up

A nurse is making notations in a chart. "Excuse me, do you know if they brought in her attacker yet?"

The nurse blinked a few times. "You know I can't give you that information. I couldn't tell you that he is in room 603, even if I wanted to."

It was Lilly's turn to blink. She mouthed a silent 'Thank you' and went back to her vigil.

Jackson came into the room just then. He had been filling out paperwork and calling his father. He had been told that the wound on Miley's head was not the only one she had sustained.

"Is he here?" The look on Jackson's face was unreadable.

Lilly motioned for him to come closer and she whispered the room number into his ear.

He nodded and swiftly took his leave.

The blessed unconsciousness was all to brief for the pop star. She moaned and cracked open her eyes.

Every horrible feeling, sensation, and sound was permanently etched into her brain, and rushing back.

She almost sobbed, but held back when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Lilly?"

"Hey, you. I'd ask how you are feeling, but I think I already know."

Miley laughed at that to keep from crying.

---

In room 603, a boy sat handcuffed to a chair. Three long, angry lines marred his face.

Miley's brother had seen the cop leave a few moments before. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was for a while.

Jackson stood in the empty doorway, watching this… Words failed him. He wasn't a man, let alone a boy, wasn't even a human being, to do what he did.

"What're ya in for?"

The boy looked up, being startled by the words. Seeing Jackson, he gave a half smile, not having any earthly idea who he was. Or who he was related to.

"Oh. Just a misunderstanding. This hot little piece got a little feisty…"

He didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say. Jackson was on him in an instant, pummeling him with all his might.

---

"Why were you out so late?"

"I…I was just thinking. I lost track of time."

The blonde nodded slightly.

"I can't believe this asshole tried to carjack you."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. 'Carjacking? Is that was Lilly thought had happened?' She shook her head, sadly. If only that was really true.

"There wasn't a car jacking." The singer's voice was so small it was hard to tell if she had even spoken. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She didn't want Lilly to see her like this.

"He…"

She was interrupted by noise outside the room. Through the open door, nurses, and what looks like security personnel are running down the hallway. In the same direction Jackson had disappeared a while ago.

Mr. Stewart came into the room and immediately went to his daughter's side. It was then she broke down in tears as he hugged her tightly.

Lilly continued to hold her hand.

---

Some time had passed. Mr. Stewart left to speak to some doctors. Lilly had run down to the cafeteria to grab a bite and something to drink.

Someone knocked softly on the door. Miley was surprised to see Lilly's boyfriend, Matt, standing there. He looked extremely pale, and as if he had been crying.

He came to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry."

She gave him a weak smile. "I am too." She fiddled with the tubing of her IV line. She surmised that Lilly must have called and told him.

"No. No." He ran his hand through his hair roughly. "I…I could've stopped him." He was looking anywhere but at the blue eyes staring through him.

"Huh?"

Then she remembered.

'_Jesus, man, what you – c'mon, leave her, you're not gonna…'_

She hadn't seen the second boy. But that voice had sounded vaguely familiar. She didn't dwell on it because of what had been happening.

"Rich and I were out. It happened so fast…I…I couldn't move…I didn't know it was you until…it was over…"

He placed his head on the mattress, crying as though his soul was breaking.

The End?

* * *

**A/N2: Tag LJ. You're it.**


	50. Once and Again

**A/N: Woohoo 50 Chapters!! ****And, in answer to Lady Tru's question, I don't plan on stopping at this chapter mark. That was just a number to give me something to shoot for. As long as the muses and inspire, and you guys like what I am coming up with, I will continue the Liley goodness. Especially since The Mouse refuses to oblige us. **

**And…on with the show. **

**Tag, I'm it again. This is the continuation of the continuation of the continuation. I know, it's confusing. So, here is how it goes. Read them in this order, and remove the brackets in the address: **

**Part 1. Teardrops On My Guitar by Lord Jellyfish, ****http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5200486/7/Niblets**

**Part 2. Tears by me [Go back to Chapter 49] http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5092930/49/Bits**

**Part 3. Twitch by LJ http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5200486/11/Niblets**

**and **

**below is Part 4. **

**Warning: Again, reference to a sexual assault and slight bad language within.**

* * *

Once and Again

By Melissa

"There is no such thing as an omen. Fate does not send us heralds. She is too wise or too cruel for that." - Oscar Wilde

---

"I just can't do it anymore. I just can't…I tried…"

After breaking down on stage, Lilly helped Miley backstage towards the dressing room. "It's okay, Miles. No one is going to make you." Part of the blonde was hoping being

Hannah would help the brunette heal some, emotionally. Sadly, that was not the case.

"I'll get your Dad. We'll go home." She held Miley's waist and arm to support her. The blonde had never seen her friend so…words failed her. Not that she blamed her. To go through what she had and even be able to leave the house was a miracle in and of itself.

The price, the price was so god damned high though.

A shell was all that was left now.

The words sounded just as hollow. How many times can you tell someone it's going to be okay, it's not your fault, things will get better, etc? Lilly wanted to say something more meaningful, to make Miley actually feel the sentiment of what she was trying to say.

Truth be told, Miley wasn't feeling much of anything anymore.

---

Lilly's mind drifted back to when her best friend and herself were in the ambulance. Her friend had looked so broken, and she had had no idea the real reason at the time.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah, Miles?"

"Kiss me?"

The skater shook her head, convinced she had not heard right. "What?"

Blue eyes swam in tears, the liquid eventually carving paths down the blood on her cheeks.

"I…I just want to know you're real."

God, her voice was so small and heartbreaking.

"Why…why me?"

"It's always been you. Don't you know that?"

'The shock must be addling her brain,' the blonde thought. That was the only explanation to her why she was saying these things.

She could never deny Miley anything. She leaned in and lightly touched the corner of the brunette's mouth with her lips.

Lilly could taste blood, tears and helplessness all at once. And fear.

Later, she found out her boyfriend could have stopped what happened.

He was there, through it all. The begging, the pleading, and the cries of pain.

And he left, with _it_, when it was over. Not only had it been within his power to stop those dreadful events, he hadn't even called for help.

Lilly had broken his nose and caused some other injuries. It took a couple of nurses and security personnel to pull her off him. She was beyond livid, and he hadn't fought back.

'Good,' she had thought. He didn't deserve to.

---

Miley and Lilly eventually made it to her dressing room.

"I'll be right back."

The taller girl only nodded.

_And on the darkened November night of the last, crying farewell concert… when the rain and the paranoia and the fear finally broke her two worlds irreparably and she became less than a shadow of the girl she had been… she should never have been left alone in her dressing room._

_Because it was there waiting for her. _

Three thin white lines of scar tissue marred his sun kissed skin. He had taken to staying in the sun and wearing sunglasses, as well as shaving his head. He was standing behind the open door.

Miley sat down heavily at on a chair, taking off her wig and throwing it. She let down her once confined, dark, natural hair.

She rested her head in her hand, trying to stave the tears.

"Tsk, tsk," he drawled, stepping out and shutting the door with a splayed hand. "Why so sad, pumpkin? Going to miss all the fans?"

Miley stood up so fast the chair fell over. That voice and face that haunted her every waking and sleeping moment was there, in the flesh.

Her mouth hung open as if she was going to yell, but no sound issued forth.

He reached over and flipped the lock on the door, casually. The sound echoing in the silence was horrible.

"You know, I didn't get it then. Obviously. But, heh, you did a good job hiding it that is for sure. A different hair color and you were a whole other person; a whole other famous person." He laughed, if you could even call it that. "I thought it was crazy. But, a few weeks ago when the paparazzi caught 'Hannah' coming out of where ever, tears streaking her face, I knew. I knew I had seen that before. It was you. That night."

He advanced slowly, like a cat playing with its prey.

"I couldn't miss your farewell concert."

She was crying full force. "I…I'll scream…"

He caught both her hands and pushed her to the wall. He then gave a long, slow lick up her cheek.

"Icing on the cake, darlin'."

The young girl was silently praying to anyone who would listen. It didn't appear they could hear her.

Miley's lack of movement seemed to upset Rich.

"Your brother put up more of a fight than this."

Her eyes snapped to his instantly.

"And _he_ kicked _your_ ass."

His look of surprise was all she needed as a distraction. She brought her knee up swiftly, catching him square in the crotch. He obviously hadn't learned from the previous time.

He howled in pain before cracking her across the face in retaliation. She tasted blood.

Again.

The spurred her fight a bit more. He had released one of her hands to hit her.

This would prove to be a mistake.

Grabbing his head, she dug her thumb into his one eye with all she had.

Her mother had always told her, go for the soft spots.

---

Lilly searched all around for Mr. Stewart, who was trying his best to sort out all kinds of problems. It had taken her almost 15 minutes to finally locate him.

Prying himself away from a conversation, he went over to the girl with white hair.

"Where's Miley?"

"I left her in her dressing room. She really wants to leave."

A passing worker happened to stop, having spotted Hannah's father and best friend.

"Did Miss Montana get her visitor?"

"What visitor?" Mr. Stewart asked, somewhat sternly. Miley wasn't exactly keen on seeing anyone besides him, Jackson and her blonde haired best friend. Lilly looked absolutely perplexed because she hadn't seen anyone in the room.

"Some young man. Poor thing had some scars on his face. Looks like something had once scratched the hell out of him…"

Lilly didn't stay to hear the rest as she took off in a dead run.

Finally reaching the dressing room, she called out.

"Miley!"

The handle to the door didn't move when she tried it.

"Miley!!" She didn't care who heard her at this point.

She heard sobbing coming from inside.

A couple of rams with her shoulder did little damage. Lilly backed up a few steps and using momentum, kicked at the door. Three strong kicks and lock broke and the door swung inward.

The high school soccer player ran and jumped on the intruder, slipping her arm under his chin and around his neck and wrapping her legs around his torso. She then began to squeeze.

He let go of the brunette when the extra hundred plus pounds suddenly latched onto his back, and was compromising his ability to breathe.

"Get…off…"

Lilly would have laughed at the ridiculousness of that statement. While he struggled, she whispered in his ear. "Just like she begged, and pleaded, for you to get off of her?" She pulled and squeezed harder on his neck. "Fuck you," she snarled.

Despite not getting much air, he found enough to speak again.

"Be…careful…what…you…wish…for…"

He backed up quickly and rammed Lilly into the nearest wall. The force caused her to loosen her grip slightly. But she still held on. It was a point of pride for her that she had a grip like death. If Oliver's shepherd/husky mix couldn't beat her at tug of war, there was no way she was letting go of this scumbag.

He tried to pry her arms off and was only slightly succeeding.

That is, until Lilly bit down on the space where his neck met his shoulder. Hard.

He screamed in pain and rage.

Miley grabbed an object near to her on the floor. In the scuffle several things had been knocked off her vanity. This item was a pointed, metal, letter opener with a wooden handle. She had often used it to open letters from fans.

She lunged forward and with all her might stabbed him in the side of his ribs with it. The pointed metal pierced the muscle between the rib bones.

With the adrenaline kicking in, he grabbed the ripped clothes Miley was wearing and with dwindling strength tossed her away from him. He then pulled the letter opener out of his side. He took it, reached across his body and blindly attempted to stab Lilly in the face. Luckily she saw it coming and had let go of the bloody mess of skin she had had in her teeth. He narrowly missed plunging the now weapon into her eye.

Footsteps could be heard getting closer.

Mr. Stewart stepped through the broken door and surveyed the scene briefly. He walked quickly to the boy and swiftly punched him in the gut. He crumpled to the floor, taking Lilly with him.

"Girls, go! Call 911!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Scrambling to their feet, they ran out the doorway as fast as they could.

Robbie Ray looked down at the crumpled, sad excuse for a human being. He was bleeding all over and was sporting one hell of a black eye. He held his side where blood was bubbling slightly. Miley must have punctured a lung with that well placed stab.

The older man cracked the knuckles on both of his hands. For the first time in a long time, Rich actually looked extremely frightened. He smiled slightly, though.

"You can't do anything. I took her and there's nothing that can be done. You won't kill me. You'll end up in prison for the rest of your life."

Robbie knelt down next to the piece of scum who hurt his daughter. He leaned forward so his face was only an inch or two away.

"I ain't afraid of prison." Then it was his turn to smile, if you could even call it that. "No father is."

Robbie Ray kicked the boy square in the teeth with his cowboy boot. He then picked up Rich's hand, and swiftly broke his pointer finger. Then his ring finger, etc. And that was just the beginning.

Until the ambulance and cops arrived, all that could be heard from the dressing room were horrible screams.

---

Mr. Stewart didn't kill Rich, though he certainly had entertained the notion. He had, however, beaten him within an inch of his life.

It was the least he deserved.

There was no escaping this time.

He was lucky though, in a way. His injuries were only of the physical variety.

The young girl once known as Hannah Montana was less fortunate.

Miley had wounds upon wounds that no one could see.

_To Be Continued…_

**

* * *

A/N 2: LJ is it again, so look for the continuation of this in 'Niblets.' And to those of you who are wondering whether a scratch can cause a scar…I have one on my forearm where a dog scratched me, back when I worked at a vet. Didn't even bleed, and yet I've had it for years. It's most noticeable during the summer.**


	51. Diner

**A/N: Just a little something that has been kicking around my head lately. NOT a part of the arc I am writing with LJ. Just a regular, ole Bit.  
**

* * *

Diner

By Melissa

"I'm not going to stop torturing myself till I figure out the cause of my pain."

---

I don't like going to those little Mom and Pop diners that litter the country side. I used to, a very long time ago. Hell, a diner is where my mom and dad met, and began a romance that I only pray that one day I can come close to experiencing.

And I was on my way. Of course, I didn't know it then. The wonderful thing about hindsight is that it is remarkably perfect. You can see exactly where you went wrong; wishing to the Powers That Be that you could just go back and do one thing different. Say one thing different. Smack my past self silly and yell, 'What the _hell_ are you doing?'

I stir a luke warm mug of hot cocoa. The vinyl squeaks slightly as I shift my weight. I really want to throw the ceramic cup against the nearest wall, but that would be very unbecoming of a young lady.

I sigh heavily. The memories assault me, except the extensive wounds are invisible to the naked eye.

A diner is where I broke her heart.

---

"_Hey Miley!" She jumps in the booth I am occupying then leaning across the table to give me a soft peck on my lips. _

_I muster up a half smile. Inside I just want to beam at her. Like always. _

"_Hey Lils."_

"_I'm starving!" She picked up a menu and begins to glance at it._

"_I don't know why you're even looking. You always get the same thing."_

_She peeks at me over the top, laughter in her eyes._

_I fiddle with my glass of water nervously. _

"_So what's up?" she asks. "You said you needed to talk to me."_

_I think what is so hard about this is that she has no idea it's coming._

"_I…" I cough slightly to clear the tightness in my throat. "I don't think we should see each other any more."_

_Several moments pass before the menu falls forward. She had released her grip in shock._

"_W…What?"_

"_I can't do this anymore. I thought I could handle it, but I can't."_

_Her blue eyes are swimming with tears now. "You…you're going to let them win?" A voice usually so filled with strength is now nothing but a shadow._

_I couldn't handle the stares, the whispering, the outright name calling. I tried to grow a thick skin and ignore them, but it wasn't so easy. The final straw had been last week when someone had seen us holding hands and shouted a slur, before throwing a bottle at us. I still have the stitches near my hair line where it broke and sliced my skin._

"_Lilly…I love you…"_

_She held up her hand to silence me, not wanting to hear it. "If you love me, why are you doing this??"_

"_To protect you."_

"_Bull."_

_My eyebrows go up in surprise. She takes my hand which has grown cold from holding the water glass. Her skin is so warm._

"_Miley. Don't you see you are giving them exactly what they want? Stop caring what they think!"_

"_I can't!"_

_She let go of my hand and the coldness returned ten fold. "You're going to sit there and tell me you'd rather be alone than with someone that you love, because of the whispering? The taunts? I thought we were stronger than that."_

_It wasn't going to change my mind. "I'm sorry."_

_We sat in silence for a few moments, with me refusing to look her in the eyes. I am such a damn coward. _

_The seat squeaked as she got up, and out of my life._

_---_

That was the last time I saw her, a whole other lifetime ago.

I have only myself to blame.

I thought being back home in Tennessee would help me forget my foolishness. But all I do here is remember.

Everything costs something. The only questions are the price and how you have to pay for it.

Well, I am paying the unimaginably high price now.

The motherly looking waitress sets a large plate of homemade macaroni and cheese in front of me. I don't remember ordering it, I am not hungry.

"You okay, hun?"

I look up at her. She smiles at me, sympathetically.

Then I realize I asked for Lilly's favorite.


	52. Haunted

**A/N: Because LJ tagged me again, I couldn't resist:**

**Our arc should be read in the following order. It will make more sense that way:**

**Part 1. Teardrops On My Guitar by LJ, http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5200486/7/Niblets  
Part 2. Tears by Me, http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5092930/49/Bits  
Part 3. Twitch by LJ, http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5200486/11/Niblets  
Part 4. Once and Again by Me, http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5092930/50/Bits  
Part 5. Being Hannah by LJ, http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5200486/12/Niblets  
Part 6. is below. Remove the brackets from the above addresses.**

**We will probably be doing another collaboration again, but we will try not to make you guys jump around so much for it. I can't speak for my partner in crime, though. /smiles/**

* * *

Haunted

By Melissa

"Everything costs something. The only questions are the price and how you have to pay it."

---

_She had thrown it._

_And when she was finally sleeping, exhausted by crying, and I dared to reach across and look at the brightly flashing screen…_

Lilly finally saw why.

The light was not a beacon of hope in the darkness. It was quite the opposite. Just a reminder of what could have happened.

It was a simple text message.

'You're not pregnant.'

The blonde recognized the sender as a nurse from the doctor's office she and Miley happened to share.

The battered device finally broke completely under the pressure of Lilly's grip. She hadn't realized she had been clutching it so tightly until the cracking sound of plastic.

Oh thank God.

Lilly wasn't what you would exactly a religious person, but she was thanking every deity she could think of.

Not wanting to disturb the finally slumbering brunette, she pulled her own cell phone gingerly out of her pocket. She then sent a text to the one person she hadn't spoken to in months.

Oliver.

Their breakup hadn't exactly been copasetic. They had dated for a while, but it just hadn't been working out. Oliver felt a lot more for Lilly than she did for him. To her, they had always been better friends.

He hadn't agreed.

After the parting of ways, Lilly had gone on to date Matt. Oliver continued to hang with Miley, but they didn't do things, all three of them, anymore.

It was a simple message. 'Meet me at Rico's tomorrow. 12pm.'

She didn't get a response. In all honesty, Lilly didn't expect one. She was just hoping Oliver would take the invite and she would see him tomorrow. He deserved to know what happened to Miley.

The blonde watched her best friend, spooning around her gently but snugly. The shiny tracks of shed tears were still visible on cheeks that used to do nothing but smile.

---

[The Next Day]

Oliver Oken sat alone at a table, arms crossed and looking less than happy about it.

He had received a text message at a very ungodly hour from his once best friend, and girlfriend. It was unexpected, and had opened up a lot of wounds that had barely begun to heal.

Lilly had left Miley slumbering in her bed. She hadn't been getting much rest lately. With a quick word to Jackson, the skater left to go down to Rico's. To talk to the one person she hadn't spoken to or seen in months.

Lilly scanned the area briefly before spotting her once best friend. She took a deep breath before walking over slowly to where he was sitting.

She took a seat and watched him for a moment. That certainly wasn't happiness to see her.

Since the blonde obviously didn't look like she was going to start the conversation, he decided he would.

"Lilly. What do you want?"

The words felt like rocks in her throat, scratching and cutting.

"Fine." He got up to leave.

"Miley was raped." Her voice was soft and heartbreaking.

He immediately stopped in his tracks, walked backwards and took his seat again.

"What?"

The facial expressions on the brunette boy would have been humorous, had the situation not been so terrible.

"Are?…How?…When?…"

The skater just looked at her ex boyfriend sadly.

"She was out late one night, needing some time to think. She never did tell me exactly what it was she was pondering. A couple of boys came along…"

"A couple?" His voice broke.

Lilly's face grew dark. "Yeah. One of them was Matt."

The table they were sitting at suddenly was upended. Oliver was standing, breathing heavily and obviously enraged.

"He…He…" Oliver couldn't even say it.

The blonde girl shook her head. "No, he didn't. But he sure didn't stop the one who did."

A few moments of silence passed between the friends.

"Is she…pregnant?"

"No. Thankfully not. Results came from the doctor's. Didn't exactly want to trust a home pregnancy test, no matter what it said." She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I can't even imagine…"

Oliver slowly sat back down.

"What do we do?"

Blue eyes looked into brown. "What _can_ we do? That…thing…took everything from Miley. She…god, Oliver…there's nothing I can do to make it better. It…she…is so broken."

Oliver nodded. He had grown a bit curious when Hannah Montana wasn't so much in the spotlight as much anymore. That was extremely odd, for Miley. She loved it.

At least, she used to.

---

Miley slowly opened her eyes. She was bit cold due to the air conditioning. She snugged the bed sheet tighter around her.

Then she realized that she was alone in bed.

Where had Lilly gone?

She felt the tears threatening again. She was so tired of feeling this way, being violated in every single sense of the term. And it wasn't getting any better.

She still saw him, everywhere. Walking down the street, at rehearsals, and especially when she closed her eyes.

Every fiber of her being wished her mother was here. Moms are supposed to make every thing better, right?

Miley swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She walked to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

After doing so, and drying her skin, she stared into the mirror, not recognizing who was staring back.

Tears patted their way against the porcelain of the sink as her body shook with sobs.

On the edge of the sink was a straight razor. Jackson had discovered the wonders of hot lather and a close shave. While his bathroom was being worked on with renovations, he had taken to using Miley's bathroom.

With a shaky hand she picked up the razor, testing the weight in her hand. She then flicked it open, looking at the very shiny, sharp blade. Her brother was kind of fanatical about keeping it keen.

"It would be so simple…" she whispered to the empty silence.

"Yes, it would," her reflection answered back.

* * *

The End?


	53. Thinking

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. Getting some end of summer vacationing in and what not. A challenge! And a songfic at that. Song is **_**Thinking About You**_** by Emily Osment. Appropriate, no? Miley and Jake, and Lilly and Oliver being together never happened here. (Or ever, in my mind…)**

* * *

Thinking

By Melissa

"I've found out why people laugh. They laugh because it hurts so much... because it's the only thing that'll make it stop hurting." - _Stranger in a Strange Land _by Robert Heinlein

---

_In the back of your car  
In the pourin' rain  
You told me somethin'  
You never told anyone  
_

It was raining really hard, and we had stopped the car to wait it out. Rather than run the risk of an accident, my brunette best friend found the closest parking lot. It was late at night, and most stores were closed.

We crawled into the backseat of Miley's car, listening to the drops hit the roof and run down the windows. Luckily it was the beginning of fall and we didn't have to worry about dying of heat in the enclosed car.

I smiled and drummed my fingers on my thigh, in defiance of the beat of the rain. That is how great our friendship was, we didn't have to do anything and still be perfectly content.

"Hey Lils?"

Her voice sounded slightly strange in this enclosed space, as if it had grown impossibly soft and there was a nervous tremor to it.

"Hmmmm?"

I can be so verbose sometimes.

"Can I tell you something?"

I can feel my eyebrows crinkle in amusement.

"Since when do you have to ask?" It's cute when she regresses to that shy, small town Tennessee girl.

She chuckles a bit at that.

"Well, what I have to say I've never told anyone before."

I sit up from my slouching position to give her my full attention. She seems to be looking anywhere but at me.

"What's up, Miles?" I touch her hand and she finally drags her eyes to mine, unblinking.

"I love you."

The words hung heavily in the air, as there was no doubt in my mind that she did not mean she felt that way as just friends.

_Saw the look on your face  
When I turned away  
I wanted so bad  
For everything to stay the same  
I never meant to push you away  
And I'm tryin' to put the pieces back together now  
_

Okay, I hadn't been expecting that. Sure, she could have told me about he latest crush. I didn't think I would be it.

That, and crushes are usually fleeting things. Not hard core like being in love. Or so I can only imagine, never having been in love myself.

Damn.

I turned away to collect my thoughts, but I already saw.

I saw what the action had done to you. The pain is etched all over her lovely face.

"Miles…I…"

Her eyes were shining with tears, and I felt like I deserved to drown in them for what I was about to do.

"I'm sorry…I don't feel that way about you. You're my best friend, but…that's all."

If words could wound, the back seat would have been a horrible crime scene.

It kind of was, in a way.

She nodded, ever so slightly. She tried to smile and said it was no big deal. We were both liars then. Her to lie and me to believe her.

The rain had let up a bit and she crawled back to the front seat, starting the car.

I stayed in the back, feeling the invisible pieces of our broken friendship crowd around me.

_I'm thinking about you  
Thinkin about me  
Thinkin about everything you wanted this to be  
And all the tears I cried  
Don't help the pain inside  
Now you're gone  
And its all I can do_  
_Just think about you_

Frick, frick, frick, frick, frick.

She's still not answering her phone, not that I really expect her to. I flip mine shut and slam it down none too nicely against the nearest flat surface.

How had I not seen it? Had she always thought about me this way? Or had it been gradual over time?

Does it even matter?

I heard once that tears were the safety valve for the heart when too much pressure had been put upon it. This is a lie, I find, because I've cried a lot since that night and my heart aches no less. I want my best friend back.

But that look in her eyes…

I'll never forget it.

I'll never forget that I caused it.

_And the thing that we had  
Didn't have a name  
But it is somewhere between a friendship and a flame  
And I tried to forget  
Tried to play it cool  
I'm stayin busy  
I'm trying not to dream of you  
I didn't know you felt this way  
And I'm tryin to find a way to make us  
Better now  
_

Girls being close to one another never used to be thought of as unusual. Miles and I were close. We would hold hands, or link arms while walking. Hugs were obvious, and there was even the occasional kiss on the cheek.

Now I replay those actions in my mind, trying to figure out when it turned into much more for her.

I'd rather just forget if I had a choice in the matter.

I tried to play it cool for a while, thinking maybe, just maybe, things would go back to the way they were before.

But the elephant was always in the room. We couldn't ignore it, no matter how much either of us tried.

That is, if we even stayed in the presence of one another for more than a few seconds now.

They say that the first thing you dream about is that last thing you think about before you fall asleep. You can probably imagine what I've been thinking, and therefore dreaming, about.

I try to keep busy during my waking hours, as short as they are. But everything I do brings her to the forefront of my mind. At the beach, where I would surf and she would sunbathe. At Rico's, where we laugh and joke about Ollie's attempts to pick up girls. School was a no brainer. She had conveniently switched out of all the classes that we shared.

_I'm thinking about you  
Thinkin about me  
Thinkin about everything you wanted this to be  
And all the tears I cried  
Don't help the pain inside  
Now you're gone  
And its all I can do  
Just think about_ you  
_Think about you  
_

I'm sorry, Miley. I really am.

She'll never know how much though.

I scroll through my, slightly cracked, cell phone. I saved every message she ever sent me. I had to buy a memory card, but it was worth it. It's all I have left of her now.

I wonder if she still thinks about me now. Or if she's stricken me from the record of her life.

I broke her heart, and I didn't even mean to. I guess I deserve it.

_In the back of your car  
In the pourin' rain  
You told me something  
You never told anyone  
_  
Every time it rains…I remember.

Every time it rains, my tears mimic the water that streams down the shut windows.

_Think about you_


	54. There

**A/N: Miss me? I've missed you guys. Songfic, with lyrics by Lonestar. Oh, and LJ and I haven't forgotten about our arc. There will be writage, hopefully soon. I should also have another song fic out in a bit as well.**

* * *

There

By Melissa

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home?"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
_

Miley lugged her suitcase into her hotel room. The bellhop had been taking his sweet time, so she just decided to do it herself. Sure, she probably could've gotten anything she wanted had she been dressed like Hannah, but being swarmed by fans wasn't on the 'to do' list.

The only people she wanted to be 'bothered' by were no where around.

She sighed as she lifted it onto the bed with a soft thump. As she clicked it open, blue eyes scanned the room. It was nice, for a hotel room. But, it wasn't home.

Miley briefly wondered how her father used to do this. Be on the road away from Momma and her and Jackson. It was the way he made his living. She didn't have to worry about money, she did this because she loved to. But lately, the love of the road had been waning.

The brunette picked up her cell phone and pressed speed dial 1, waiting patiently as it rang.

"Hey, lovely."

The singer smiled widely. "Is that how you always answer the phone?"

"Only when the caller ID says it is you. Oh, or if it is my boy toy Orlando Bloom."

Miley laughed at her wife. Lilly had the unbelievable power to cheer her up.

"How was your trip?"

"Same as always, long and lonely."

"Aw, darling. I'm so sorry. You're in the last stretch of the tour, and then you'll be coming home."

At that moment, two small children's voices could be heard over the line.

Miley looked up at the ceiling, begging herself not to cry. She missed her family so much it physically hurt. Hearing her children was about to be the final straw.

"You want to say hi to Momma?"

The shuffling of a phone could be heard for a second.

"Hi Momma!!"

"Hey, little one. How's my girl?"

The five year old with fair hair beamed. "Good!"

"You being good for your Mom and nice to your brother?"

There was a slight pause. "…Yes?"

Miley chuckled as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

A change of tactic was in order. "When are you coming home, Momma?"

The lump in the woman's throat did not subside, in the least. She coughed slightly, and said the first thing she could think of.

"I'm already there, baby. You may not be able to see me right now, but I am and always will be."

The little girl's laugh was musical.

"Before you know it, Charlotte, you'll be seeing me for real. Give Michael a kiss for me, okay?"

"Okay, Momma."

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes  
_

Lilly got back on the phone, and shooed the little ones off to play in another room.

"I really miss you, Miles."

That did it. A sharp intake of breath was boarding on a sob. Even though Miley had been in the music business for most of her life, it had never been this hard before.

"I…I don't think I can do this anymore, Lils."

The blonde woman nodded and made an affirmative sound. There had been talk for about a year about when Miley was going to give up touring. It was a tough decision, because it was in her blood.

"The kids will be okay. I'm a little worried about you."

Miley wiped her eyes with her arm.

"It's just hard, you know? If I have to see one more cold hotel room I think I'll go insane."

Lilly felt herself smile a little. "I remember hotel rooms were anything but cold when we would tour together."

The brunette swallowed, hard. The girls had been together since their senior year of high school. It was difficult at best for them to keep their hands off one another, both then and now.

After Charlotte was born though, and later Michael, Lilly stopped touring with her wife.

"I'm there with you, Miley. I always have been."

"I know. I just wish you were here in my arms."

Lilly felt herself beginning to cry. "I will be. Tonight when you dream, you'll be holding me."

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
_

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The woman originally from Tennessee clicked the end button on her phone, silencing the call to her wife and children. She glanced around her room again, likening it to a prison cell, because it was keeping her from where she longed to be.

Grabbing a towel, she went to take a shower to get the day off of her.

A few hours later, she lay in bed, mentally running through what she had to do the next several days.

As she felt sleep begin to claim her, she drifted off to the image of the love of her life and their family.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
_

A few weeks later, a taxi pulled in front of a large house. Miley paid the driver, saying she didn't need his help unloading her suitcase.

On the porch, a blonde woman, a blonde girl and a brunette boy stood and watched. Only when given permission, did the two children jump down the steps and run to their Momma.

Miley caught one child in each arm and hugged them tightly. They were both chattering about what had been going while she had been away.

Lilly walked slowly towards the vision that was her family. Miley put down her children in time to take her wife in her arms.

And kiss her with all that she had.

This is where she belonged. She wouldn't be leaving again.

_There_


	55. Break

**A/N: My friend Ben turned me on to K's Choice. The live version of this song is awesome. This actually just came to me. I still have a couple other songfics in the works, as well as a challenge! Hit me up with stuff you want to see, guys. I aim to please.**

* * *

Break

By Melissa

_Not so long ago  
We both felt love became a word  
No more than that  
With sex that felt like wings without a bird  
_

I can't really predict when things started going downhill for us, but it has been for a while. It's cliché to say that we were going through the motions, but clichés come from somewhere, right? And more than occasionally apply to real life.

There was no passion anymore. Sometimes I wonder if there really ever was. We were young when we initially got together. I have a feeling it was mostly the hormones. Well, no, that isn't entirely true. I cared for her, a lot. I still do. The love changed along the way. I've always loved her, but somewhere along the way it went from friendship love, to being in love, to…

Well, I don't even know what it is now.

Everyone says that it sometimes takes a while to get the sex life back after a child is born.

Our sex life was on the rocks before that.

I really have to try and remember sometimes, being with her.

Once instance stands out.

Lilly had come home incredibly drunk after a night out. A tight dress, makeup slightly smudged, dots of perspiration on her chest.

She straddled my lap and kissed me. Really kissed me.

I had forgotten what that was like.

But it just wasn't there, anymore. Apparently it took one of us being drunk to initiate anything.

Now, I would bet almost anything that in her mind, it wasn't me she was kissing.

_The only thing that we both love  
Is in the cradle that we rock  
Six hands, six feet, but just one beat  
The ticking of the clock  
_

Our little girl lays asleep in her cradle. She is so beautiful my heart aches just a little. Fair wisps of hair and light blue eyes on an angelic face.

Just like her mother.

Perhaps that is why it hurts so much.

The clock on the wall can be heard in the silence. The seconds tick away, never to be had again.

It fills the emptiness, since words are rarely spoken anymore.

_I always heard I could get hurt  
(I knew that from the start)  
Break my face, my back, my arms, my neck  
But please don't break my heart  
Break my face, my back, my arms, my neck  
But please don't break my heart  
_

I would take physical pain over emotional pain any day of the week.

Seriously, the broken leg I got when I was a teenager, the various bumps and bruises of childhood. I would gladly suffer them all at once than go through this.

Nothing is perfect or storybook, and anyone who believes otherwise is fooling themselves. I knew it wouldn't be all sunshine and roses.

She's the one. She's always been the one for me.

Did she ever feel the same way?

I choke back a sob.

Damn.

_Solid wood will rot  
If you don't keep it from the rain  
We were surprised when we found out  
That love feels just like pain  
_

Even the strongest relationship can't withstand constant bombardment, with no break.

If you don't repair the broken parts, it takes less and less to damage it further.

Love and pain run parallel and can sometimes veer into one another. It's inevitable. But when the boundary blurs is where the problem is.

Four letter words that, traditionally, are supposed to feel nothing like each other.

_I always heard I could get hurt  
I knew that from the start  
Break my face, my back, my arms, my neck  
But please don't break my heart  
Break my face, my back, my arms, my neck  
But please don't break my heart_

I think she is cheating on me.

No, I know she is cheating on me.

Really late nights, if she even comes home at all. The flimsy excuses that make me want to laugh out loud; if my heart wasn't breaking inside. I found credit card receipts, for dinners and outings she certainly didn't have with me.

And I think it is with a friend.

I wonder who is going to be the one to do it. To say, that's enough…it just isn't working anymore.

It's too late to ask her not to break my heart.

---

The brunette boy with sad eyes watched his wife as she cradled their child.

It was only a matter of time, but two out of the three of them knew how this was going to end.

Oliver wiped away a tear.


	56. Goodbye

**A/N: Had to be done. Oh, and I borrowed a line from 'Imagine Me & You,' because it is beyond perfect.**

* * *

Goodbye

By Melissa

"If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart, I'll always be with you." - Christopher Robin, to Pooh Bear

---

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind  
_

Miley's eyes crack open, though she had not been sleeping.

Sleep had not been coming easily lately. Neither had eating, talking, or much of anything else for that matter.

There's a photograph of Lilly sitting on her night table, in a double frame with a picture of her mother. The two most important women in her life, side by side.

She felt tears threaten as she was reminded that neither was around anymore. Her mother was taken from her too soon.

Lilly was taken from her through fear and ignorance. She hadn't seen Lilly, her best friend and girlfriend, because the blonde had been forbidden to spend time with her any more.

She loved the memories, because they were all she had now, even if they left her feeling sad in the end.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye  
_

Flashback

Though they had never outright discussed it, the girls' relationship had been blurring the line between friendship and more lately. A lot lately. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Hey Lils." Miley hugged her best friend tightly, and held on just a bit longer than perhaps was necessary.

"Hey beautiful." The singer felt blood rush to her cheeks in a blush, as well as some other parts of her anatomy.

Not letting go of the trim waist she had a hold of, Lilly began to sway ever so slightly. Soon, Miley joined in.

"What are we doing?"

"We're dancing."

"But…there's no music…"

She half grinned, and it took all of Miley's strength not to melt into a puddle right then and there.

"There doesn't have to be, it's all up here," the blonde said as she tapped her forehead.

The brunette laughed lightly. "There's a lot I'm sure that is just 'up here.'" She mimicked Lilly's motion and poked her best friend in the middle of her head.

Lilly stuck out her tongue.

They continued to dance in the silence, enjoying the feeling of closeness. Their noses were in such close proximity to one another, they were almost touching.

When looking back, no one can be sure who closed the distance first, or if it had been mutual.

Their lips brushed together, soft and quick. That was the first real kiss they had ever shared.

Pulling back, each searched the other's face for any sign of remorse.

The second kiss was more electrifying. The kind that makes your lips tingle long after it has stopped and passed into memory.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind  
_

Miley picked up her guitar and strummed some chords, stretching the cramps out of her fingers. She sang quietly to the emptiness of her heart and room.

She eventually began to softly cry through the notes and words. She had written a song just for Lilly, and she was the only one who had ever heard it.

After the song was over, and not quite the tears, she looked around helplessly. Her eyes alighted on her cell phone.

The brunette picked up her phone, as if trying to will it to ring, and the voice on the other end would be the one she hadn't heard in weeks.

The device refused to obey.

As did her fingers when she tried to will them to call or text Lilly.

It wouldn't be any use. There would be no response. Not because Lilly didn't want to, but because the skater had been forbidden to have contact with her best friend.

Flasback

Lilly had been dreading this and had been putting it off as long as possible.

But she had run out of time.

"Miles, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Lilly flinched slightly as the taller girl hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I…I finally told my mom."

The temperature in the room seemed to plummet several degrees. The tone of her voice had not been one that usually denoted something good.

The blonde skater had been worried about telling her mother about her latest relationship. It seems with good reason.

The shorter girl was on the edge of tears.

"She…she said she would kick me out of the house."

There was an unfinished part of that sentence.

"Would?"

"Unless…" Lilly was looking anywhere but into the eyes of the girl she loved more than anything on this earth or the next.

"Unless what?"

Deep down, Miley had a pretty good idea what the answer was.

"We stop seeing each other. As girlfriends, and as best friends."

The air left the brunette's body like she had been physically punched.

Lilly hugged Miley with all she was worth, whispering apologies.

They spent the last hour or so that way.

Before Lilly walked out the door she 'landed' through a billion time before, she gave Miley one, last, soul searing kiss.

"Don't forget me."

"I won't remember anything else."

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things and  
I remember 'till I cried  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say _

That had been weeks ago and the brunette was still holed up in her room. She was desperately trying occupy her mind with something other than how sad she was feeling.

Best laid plans and all that…

Miley's cell phone is ringing and there is no mistaking the tune coming out, or who she attached that song to. She stared at it in disbelief, like it was playing some sort of sick joke on her.

"Hello?"

"Miles?" The voice sounded just as unsure as the initial greeting.

"Lilly?"

It would have been comical since they both knew it was the other, if it hadn't been so heartbreaking being torn apart.

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
_

They spoke soft words of love for the longest time.

"I can't just forget you, like she wants me to. I can't forget feeling your lips on mine for the first time as we danced."

"I didn't…I didn't want to…I am so sorry…"

They were both crying now.

"Forget me telling you goodbye. We'll find a way."

_Saying goodbye  
Mmh, Goodbye_


	57. Ollie's Girl

**A/N: My take on 'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield. I had actually meant to do this before now, but forgot about it until I heard the song on the radio today. Woohoo inspiration!!**

**Dedication: For anyone who's crushed on/been in love with a friend's significant other. I have.**

**Disclaimer: Because I have to stick one in here every once in a while. Hannah Montana and any songs featured in the 'Bits' are not mine. **

* * *

Ollie's Girl

By Melissa

_Jessie is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

This sucks. So unbelievably hardcore.

I leave to make one tiny, little movie and I come back to Oliver and Lilly being a couple.

Dag flabbit.

And I thought I wanted Lilly before… Now's she with someone else and it's all I can do not to tackle her and kiss her senseless.

Like every single time I see her.

Why did it have to be Oliver?! I love the donut like a brother and I feel horrible for wanting his girlfriend. Granted, I wanted her before they got together…but why did it have to be Ollie? Why not some stranger, who I wouldn't care about it their feelings got crushed?

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night _

We're sitting at Rico's, trying to stay cool in the summer's sunshine.

They are rubbing noses and saying cute things to one another.

I wish it was me kissing her. I wish it was me holding her. I wish it was me…

Then a horrible thought just occurred.

What if they've gone father than just the playful touching and kissing? What if they're sleeping together already? He's touching her in the ways I've only dreamed about.

The bottom drops out of my stomach and I am feeling extremely ill all of a sudden.

Lilly is watching me with a strange look.

"You okay, Miles? All the color just drained from your face."

I nod, numbly, and mumble some excuse about having to get home. Two sets of eyes are watching me like I've lost my mind, but I can't really bring myself to care at this very moment.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that _

I don't want a woman _like_ that. I want her, and only her.

Imitations are nothing compared to the original.

I had been telling myself for months to man up and tell her how I felt. I didn't think being away for a little while would change anything.

I've never even heard one peep about them liking one another!

What's that old saying? She who hesitates is lost.

_I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is rather moot _

I pretend it doesn't bother me. I pretend I don't want to throttle him whenever he points out I am the one who is alone.

I pretend I'm a good friend, when deep down I know that good friends don't do anything like this. Friends aren't supposed to want their friend's significant others.

Oh gosh, they're talking all mushy to one another again. I fight the urge to gag on the sweetness of it all. Heck, they may have just given me instant diabetes.

_'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night _

_Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that _

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be _

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that _

It's times like this I really wish my mom was here. I can't talk to my dad, because I know for a fact he would assume it is Oliver I wanted. And everyone knows how he feels when it comes to me and boys.

I chuckle slightly as I can just imagine his face if I told him it wasn't Ollie I was crushing on.

There's Jackson, but I can't really see us talking about this either.

The only other girl in my life is Lilly. So you can see why I am stuck.

I watch myself in the mirror with uncertainty.

Why couldn't it have been me?

They invited me to join them for a movie night, but I politely declined. If I saw them holding hands, or sneaking a kiss, I would just have to pray that I would choke on the popcorn. Unconsciousness was preferable to that.

I think Lilly is starting to suspect something is up. She's giving me this look that she isn't buying all the excuses I keep having to come up with. Some of them are getting a little outlandish, even I will admit.

It's not that I don't want to be a third wheel. Well, part of it totally is. I just can't be around them now that they are a couple. It's too hard to pretend everything is all right.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl, where can I find a woman like that, like  
Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want, I want Jessie's girl _

I can't say anything now, not if I want to keep them both as my friends.

But it won't stop me from wishing that I had Ollie's girl.


	58. Cry

**A/N: Heh, songfic again. This one has lyrics by Keith Urban. **

**-To borrow a line from a fic I read recently: [Points at Lady Tru] She did it. It's her request, people. That's all I can say [grins]. Don't ream me too badly, okay?**

**-First Beta-ed fic…ever…I think. Much thanks to LJ for being so kind, and ignoring my long standing abuse of the English language. **

**-More songfics on the way, because music inspires me. As well as a challenge/request. Hit me up, guys. My new goal is to make it to 75 ficlets and/or 100,000 words. **

* * *

Cry

By Melissa

"If you say that love is just a word, then why does it hurt so much when it's not there?"

---

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine__  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

Lilly wandered around her home, somewhat aimlessly. Her eyes were red from sadness and lack of sleep.

It had been a week now, but she still hadn't been able to bring herself to move anything around. Pictures still hung on the wall, clothes were still in the closet and laundry. Small mementos still dotted flat surfaces around the place.

Miley had left her.

Walking to the pantry, the blonde woman picked up a bottle of red wine from one of the shelves. Lilly wasn't much of drinker at all, so one bottle would do the trick for what she had in mind.

She had a brief thought about smashing the full bottle against the counter in frustration. She really didn't want to clean up the mess it would make.

And a dark thought flitted through her mind as well, regarding the would-be broken glass.

The pictures on the wall smiled back at her in a mocking way. Happier times and places, what was and could never be again.

The TV provided the only light in the room.

Lilly sat down heavily in her arm chair. Using the heels of her hands she rubbed her eyes again, trying so hard not to start crying. She was only partially successful.

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.  
_

_Flashback_

It had definitely been a trying time as of late. But it would be all worth it soon. Lilly was in the final weeks of school. Soon she would be free.

Things had been a bit strained between her and Miley lately, due to their respective schedules.

Taking a break from studying at the library, she ran to the local coffee shop to reload on her caffeine. She jogged in and ordered her usual. While waiting for the barista, she glanced around at the other patrons.

Off in the corner, she saw familiar, wavy, brunette hair.

She found a smile tugging at her lips. What a surprise. She had no idea her girlfriend would be there.

The blonde took a few steps to go and greet Miley, but found her cut short.

There was someone else keeping her girlfriend company at the table.

Keeping extremely close company.

Pale eyebrows lowered and frowned. She didn't recognize the redhead sitting with Miley. However, she did recognize the classic signs of flirtation going on. The coy smiles, the light touches, the slight laughter.

The not so innocent kiss.

!!!!!

That girl was kissing Miley! And Miley was kissing her back!!

Lilly couldn't even properly process what the hell was going on. The person she loved more than life itself was kissing someone else.

"Miss?"

The barista was holding Lilly's order and looking at her with confusion.

"Are you alright?"

The student hadn't realized all the color had drained from her face.

Words were steadfastly unwilling to leave past her vocal chords. She just shook her head, handed over some money and took the beverage.

It was then her girlfriend chose to look up.

"Oh damn…"

The redhead followed the stare of her companion, not understanding the cause for concern.

Miley's chair skidded back as she stood up quickly. To say she hadn't been expecting to see Lilly was the biggest understatement in the world.

"Lilly…"

That broke the spell that had been over the blonde. She turned on her heel and walked out of the coffee shop.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way  
_

Lilly had been avoiding the radio and her iPod lately. Every time she was to listen, there was either a happy song that reminded her of the good times, or a sad song that made her want to cry.

She hadn't let the tears fall.

Not yet.

It just hurt too much, if that makes any sense.

_Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_.

_Flashback_

The singer had managed to chase down the retreating student.

"How long?!"

Miley cringed. Lilly never yelled like this, not in all the time she had known her. Sure, they had had their share of fights as a couple, but this was totally different.

"How. Long."

"A few months."

The blonde raked her hands roughly through her hair. A few months?? Her mouth moved, but no words came out.

The brunette shook her head and pinched her nose. She honestly hadn't meant for this to happen.

"How?"

"Does it matter…?"

The look in ice blue eyes brooked no argument.

"I sat in on a gig. It was an out of the blue thing. She bought me a drink after the set. We talked and she gave me her number. I…" she took a deep breath, "…I wasn't looking for anything. She was nice and caring…"

Lilly held up her hand to stop the words.

"I didn't want you to find out this way."

"You just didn't want me to find out period!! What the hell, Miley?!"

The brunette really didn't have an answer. She loved Lilly more than anything, and had since they were 18. She had messed up big time. Erin had been new, and different. And extremely tempting.

It took all Lilly had not to throw her coffee in Miley's face.

She turned and walked away.

The singer did not stop her.

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.  
_

Lilly took a healthy tug of the wine, not paying much attention to the slight burn it caused in her throat. It was nothing compared to the burn that had been already there.

Miley was going to come by next week to get her things. And Lilly had no intentions of being there when she did.

Warm tears finally broke through the last of the barriers and streamed down her cheeks. She cried because her soul was breaking.

There was only one other thing keeping her company.

Inside her pocket, sat a velvet box with an engagement ring. She was going to ask Miley to marry her after her last final. To apologize for all the recent troubles, to thank her for standing by her side through thick and thin.

To tell her how much she loved her.

She barked out a harsh laugh in the silence.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.


	59. Winter's Night

**A/N: I love this song. It's a shame it's not more in season right now. Put it on and listen. It's by Sarah McLachlin. Enjoy.**

* * *

Winter's Night

By Melissa

"I love you without knowing how, or when or from where, I love you simply and without problems or pride; I love you because I don't know any other ways of loving." - Pablo Neruda

---

_The lamp is burning low upon my table top the snow is softly falling  
The air is still within the silence of my room I hear your voice softly calling  
If I could only have you near to breathe a sigh or two  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love on this winter night with you  
_

The weather had been absolutely crazy lately. Usually, in Tennessee, unless you lived in the mountains, there wasn't much snow to speak of in the winter time.

No one told Mother Nature that this year.

Miley, Jackson and their father had gone home to the Volunteer state for the holidays. As much as the young singer enjoyed seeing (most of) her relatives, a very big part of her heart had remained in California. In the form of her skater best friend, Lilly.

Even though they were only going to be away from one another for a week and a half, it still felt like forever. They had promised to exchange gifts upon her return.

The brunette was basking in the soft glow of the lit tree, conversing with her grandmother and few relatives.

There was a soft knock at the front door of the house. The brunette, being the closest, called out that she would answer it.

Though she wondered who would be crazy enough to be out traveling just before a massive storm was about to hit, on Christmas Eve no less.

And then she received her answer.

Standing there was Lilly, thankfully properly attired for the winter. She just grinned at the shocked look of her friend as she readjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"May I come in? Or are you guarding the house from the likes of me?"

Miley practically squealed and took the blonde in her arms.

"How? When? Why? How??"

Lilly just laughed and hugged Miley back.

"To answer those questions: by plane, just now, you and again, by plane."

Jackson came down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. He laughed slightly at the sight of his sister almost suffocating her friend through hug-age.

"Ah, I see my present to you has arrived."

Miley, not letting go of Lilly, maneuvered them so now she was facing Jackson in the embrace.

"You did this?"

"Yup." He was obviously very proud of himself.

She was beaming. "I'm not hugging you though."

"Same here, Miles. Merry Christmas." He turned and took his leave again, a mischievous grin on his face.

---

Dinner had been eventful, followed by spiked nog and mulled wine. And slightly drunken caroling.

It was awesome.

The whole time, the two girls had been in physical contact with one another in some way. Hand holding, arm linking, things of that sort. Towards the later hours, Lilly had laid her head on Miley's lap and dosed. She had been exhausted from her trip.

It was later now, everyone was in bed save for Miley. She sat in the outer reaches of the glow of the tree, conversing with her thoughts.

A slight creak in the floor boards signaled she was no longer alone. A dark eyebrow went up and she turned slightly to see who was making an appearance.

Lilly stood in the dim light and yawned. She and Miley had been given one of the guest rooms, since there were two of them now instead of just young singer.

She looks adorable as she stands in the doorway of the bedroom, hair mussed up and clothes slightly askew.

"You coming in, Miles?"

'Yes!! God yes!!' the singer's mind screamed.

"In a little bit. Go keep the bed warm for me."

The blonde smirked in her sleepiness.

"Okay. If you touch me with cold feet though, I will kill you," she said as she disappeared into the darkness once more.

_The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead  
My glass is almost empty__  
I read again between the lines upon the page  
The words of love you sent me  
If I could know within my heart that you were lonely too__  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
Upon this winter night with you  
_

Crumbs from a recently departed piece of homemade pecan pie littered a small paper plate. Soft curls of smoke ghosted their way from barely flickering embers in the fireplace.

Miley swirled a glass slightly, looking at the last little bit of dark liquid within. Given it was the holidays, the older children were offered a glass of eggnog or mulled wine if they wanted it. Most declined, but surprisingly Miley had accepted. She was hoping it would calm the fluttering beast that was her heart.

She had been so ecstatic to see her best friend, she had momentarily been able to quell the uneasiness she had been experiencing over new found feelings where Lilly had been concerned.

But it had returned ten fold.

She pulled out a square of paper out of her pocket. It was a normal sized sheet folded over and over again. It looked from the outside that it had been around a while.

The young singer unfolded it gently, almost reverently.

It was one of the very first notes Lilly had ever written to Miley when they met in school all those years ago.

It was short, and signed: _My love always, Lilly_.

Ever since then, the blonde skater signed her notes the exact same way.

Once again, her thoughts decided to torment her.

She was in love with her best friend, and had been for quite some while.

Could Lilly feel the same as she did?

Nah.

Could she?

Miley smiled sadly. Getting her hopes up was about the cruelest thing she could do to herself.

_The fire is dying now, my lamp is growing dim  
The shades of night are lifting__  
The morning light steals across my windowpane where webs of snow are drifting  
If I could only have you near to breathe a sigh or two  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love and to be once again with you  
To be once again with you_

It's terribly early on Christmas morning now. Miley had lost track of time. Getting up from her seat she stretched her tired muscles, listening to the occasional crack of a bone of two.

Perhaps now she would sleep some, instead of being tortured by Lilly's closeness.

She changed quietly into her night clothes, all while never talking her eyes off the slumbering blonde.

Climbing into bed slowly, she lay on her back, stock still.

As though sensing she was nearby, Lilly rolled over and snugged into the side of her best friend, placing her arm over her midsection protectively.

Miley placed a chaste kiss to the forehead of her friend and secret love. It was the only time she trusted herself.

As she closed her eyes, this thought kept her company:

'I'm drunk on love and pecan pie. It's snowing and I'm in her arms.'

In the dim light, the corners of Lilly's mouth twitched up into a smile.

'I'm home.'


	60. Hey There Lilly

**A/N: Ha! 60 and counting!! Okay, sorry for all the depressing stuff lately. Hope this kind of makes up for it. Song is 'Hey There Delilah' by Plain White T's. In this story, there is no Hannah though. Just Miley and Lilly. As it is meant to be**. **If anyone has some **_**happy**_** ideas, let me know**. **/grins/ Or sad ones, as long as you don't mind if I blame you for them…**

**A/N 2: NOTxINx2xLABELS, I am working on your suggestion for the song by Demi. Just didn't want you to think I forgot.**

* * *

Hey There Lilly

By Melissa

"It's one of those New York questions, like 'why don't you ever see baby pigeons?'" - Anonymous

---

_Hey there Delilah,  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true  
_

Miley was fiddling with her webcam on her laptop. Once she got it to where she wanted it, she pressed record and hopped onto her bed with her guitar.

"Hi Lils! I know we talk every day, but I thought it would be nice if you could see me as well. So here is this video postcard of sorts."

She paused a moment and tuned her guitar.

"How's school continuing in the great New York City? I miss you something fierce, even though you just went back just two days ago. I really wanted to stow away in your suitcase, but I have a feeling airline security wouldn't be too happy about it."

Miley tentatively played a few notes, making sure the pitch was correct.

"You always tell me how busy it is there. I don't know if I could ever be a 'city girl.' At least, not permanently. Don't look so sad! I'll still visit you, even if you do live in a city."

_Hey there Delilah,  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side  
_

"We will see each other soon, either at your breaks or maybe I can convince my dad to let me come and see you." She paused, all while smiling. "Stop laughing, it could happen."

She played a few chords and sang softly for a few minutes.

"Another reason for this is this way you can hear my voice whenever you want. Since our cell phone plans don't cover 24 hours a day, anyway. You can watch this and listen to my song when you're feeling lonely. Or close your eyes and pretend I am already there. "

She chuckles slightly.

"Wouldn't it be cool if I were already famous? But if that were true, I'd have to come up with a disguise to come and see you. I'm not really too keened on being mobbed while I'm trying to visit my girlfriend. Although, I would get to show you off at premiers and whatnot. You know, anything to see you in a dress."

She winks, saucily.

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah,  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl,  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good,  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
_

"I know it seems far fetched, but one day I'll make a living as a musician. I can feel it." Miley beamed at the tiny camera in her laptop. "You've never laughed at me and this dream I've had since I was 4, when so many others have." She looked away for a second and sniffed slightly. "I've never thanked you for that."

A few more notes hung in the air.

"We'll have the life I've always known we would. Successful, and more importantly together."

_Hey there Delilah,  
I've got so much left to say,  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all,  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me_

"Isn't it funny that I had planned out all I wanted to tell you before I started this, but yet now I can't remember?" She chuckles, softly. "I'm such a dork sometimes. It doesn't matter though, because I am your dork. Forever and always."

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way,  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way,  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through__  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  
_

"I'm here in Tennessee and you're in New York City. It seems forever away, even though it's only about a thousand miles. I've been working on dad lately, and maybe I can come out to see you towards the end of term."

"You know, Oliver and Rico and Sarah all laugh at us. Well, me mostly since you can't hear them. Ollie scoffed at me when I said I would crawl to you since I don't have a car at the moment. But, we have something they can only dream about. That's our little joke on them, eh?"

_Hey there Delilah,  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you  
_

"Don't miss me too much, Lils, okay? In two years we will be together all the time. You'll be done with your degree and I'll be singing to millions." The brunette walked towards the camera. "Really though, it's you'll I'll be serenading." She blew a kiss to the computer. "It's always been you."

_Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
What you do to me._

"I'll see you soon, Lils, one way or another."

The sound of a phone ringing softly could be heard. Miley picks up her cell and glances at it, before showing it to the camera.

"Oh look, it's you. I guess I'll go talk to you for real now. I love you."

She smiles as she shuts down the webcam.


	61. Castaway

**A/N: This one is directly inspired by the end of said movie. You should see it, if you get a chance. I haven't seen it in forever, so I am going off memory and using some creative license. **

* * *

Castaway

By Melissa

"Nothing's lost forever. In this world, there is a kind of painful progress. Longing for what we've left behind, and dreaming ahead." - Tony Kushner, Angels in America

---

Miley Ryan scurried about the kitchen of her home, trying to corral breakfast while her husband fed cereal to their young child.

Her mind had been very preoccupied lately. This month marked the five year anniversary her best friend and former lover was lost at sea when the plane she was travelling on crashed into the unforgiving ocean.

The search had been fruitless, for the passengers and crew. The authorities found plenty of debris though.

She and Lilly had been so very much in love. Upon the blonde's return, they were going to put in motion plans to finally make ultimate commitment.

Except Lilly hadn't made it back.

The young singer had been beyond devastated.

It had taken a year and half for Miley to move on. She dated, and eventually married Jake; an old school friend. He was, and is, kind, sweet and caring.

Their daughter made happy sounds as her father pretended the spoon was an airplane.

The brunette woman subconsciously squeezed the glass of orange juice she had been holding. So much show it shattered.

Acidic liquid poured over the cuts the glass inflicted. She hissed in pain.

"You okay, honey?"

"Yeah…yeah," she muttered while grabbing a clean dishtowel, pressing it to the bleeding wounds.

In the background, their land line started to ring.

Neither adult made any move to quiet it.

The phone continued to wail.

"You want me to get that?"

"No. I got it."

She clicks the talk button the portable phone and holds it to her ear, before cradling it on her shoulder.

"Hello?"

Jake continued to feed his little girl, oblivious to the fact that his wife was not speaking into the phone.

Several seconds passed. The handheld device slipped from it's perch and then clattered on the floor.

Moments later it was followed my Miley herself, having passed out.

Jake looked on in shock before hastily getting up to tend to his wife.

---

She was alive. Lillian Truscott was alive.

Having spent a long time on a small island, her skin was beyond tan as well as not having an ounce of fat on her frame to speak of. Although, now friends and family were trying to rectify that.

Having a haircut, a shower and real clothes was like a dream come true. Sometimes, she would even pinch herself to make sure she wasn't asleep.

She could count on her one hand the number of times she almost died while 'away.' There was the plane crash itself, surviving on the island for such a long time, a horrible hurricane one year, and finally this last escape attempt that finally succeeded. If it hadn't been for ship in the vicinity, Lilly had no doubt in her mind she would have died on her island made raft.

The young woman purposely did not ponder her fifth almost brush with death. The time when she almost hung herself to end her suffering. She had been absolutely convinced she was going to die on that god forsaken island anyway, why not just speed up the process?

A lot of people underestimate the will to survive though. Especially when fueled by a desire. A brunette, southern, desire.

Obviously, Lilly had not gone through with it. Now she was back on US soil, meeting and greeting with everyone imaginable. It was amazing, impossible, fantastic she was alive.

Except for the one person she longed to see.

---

It was late, and the rain fell less than lightly on the car Lilly sat in. She watched the house with sad eyes. Miley was in there, with her family.

The blonde couldn't blame her former lover for moving on. She had been declared dead several years ago, and the once skate boarder couldn't say that she wouldn't have done the exact same thing had Miley had been the one who 'died.'

New house, new husband, new name, new baby. Lilly's mother had been tiptoeing around the subject of the singer, not wanting to upset her newly returned daughter.

Obviously, she found out eventually.

The tan girl fingered the necklace she was wearing. It was two guitar picks, different shades of blue. Miley had given them to Lilly back when they were in high school, saying they were her lucky picks, but she wanted the blonde to have them.

They had survived Lilly's ordeal, in the safety of her pocket. And later, they were the only things that kept her going.

Upon returning, she put holes in them and strung them on a necklace.

Coming out of her thoughts, she looked back at the house and a figure was now standing in the driveway.

One Lilly would know anywhere.

She exited the car and walked slowly to the person, the rain starting to soak through her clothes.

Miley watched the love of her life with almost every emotion imaginable.

Once within arms distance, they hugged; and the cold rain was no longer felt by either.

The brunette touched Lilly's shoulders, her face, her hands; like challenging the Powers That Be to take her away again.

"We…we had a funeral for you. We buried a casket with a few mementos in it. Your iPod, an old skateboard, some of your clothes. It was so…weird visiting your grave, when I knew you weren't in there."

With a sob, Miley kissed Lilly with everything she had.

"I didn't know…I didn't…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I gave up…"

The blonde stroked damp hair in a reassuring manner, while they clutched one another.

They stayed that way for some time, neither wanting to do what had to be done.

One finally pulled away.

"I love you, Miles."

Lilly turned and walked back to her car.

On both faces, tears mixed with rain.


	62. Next

**A/N: This one…I've been wanting to do for a while. Because I can relate to it. Scorpios can be a jealous as the day is long. Also, it's not sad!! Song by Nickelback. A bit of naughty language. **

* * *

Next

By Melissa

"Can I keep you?" – Casper

---

_I judge by what she's wearing,  
Just how many heads I'm tearing,  
Off of assholes coming on to her,  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
_

Miley drums her fingers lightly on the bar top, watching Lilly flit from table to table taking orders and serving drinks.

Ever proud, the blonde refused to take any 'charity' from Miley, insisting on paying her half of everything. To do so, she had taken a part time job as a waitress at a local bar near their college.

It hadn't done the singer much good to argue. It just brought back memories of the time she had paid for Lilly to go on a class trip to Washington.

However, when her girlfriend had started coming home with stories of (extremely) handsy people, both men and woman, Miley had decided to occasionally drop by and make sure Lilly was okay.

It wasn't as if she was wearing skin tight, see through outfits. Which was more than the brunette could say for some of the other patrons. Lilly was polite and kind, and very cute. Just some of the reasons Miley had fallen hard for her best friend since forever. However, those looks and attitude got her just as many phone numbers as tips, if not more.

Lilly always declined, saying she was taken, but this nothing to deter. In fact, if would often make her all the more enticing.

_And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
_

The bartender refilled Miley's cranberry and vodka as blue eyes stared hard into the distance.

She really wished her love would take a night or two off. While Lilly was perfectly able to take care of herself, some of the patrons just didn't want to take no for an answer. Hence the reason the singer began accompanying the blonde to work.

Especially after the night Lilly came home with finger shaped bruises on her upper arm. Lils had shrugged it off, saying the guy had had too much to drink and the bouncer had taken care of him.

Miley had listened silently, but she had made up her mind to accompany her girlfriend to her job. The blonde had initially protested, but Miley hadn't been obtrusive, only intervening when need be. Plus, with their own crazy schedules, it was nice to be near one another.

_They'll go and ask the DJ,  
Find out just what would she say,  
If they all tried coming on to her,  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her,  
With every drink they buy her,  
As they all try coming on to her,  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
_

The DJ, Aaron, definitely spun great music night after night. He also was treated like he was Lilly's pimp. So many people went up to him, begging to know if they had a chance in hell with the blonde waitress. He would always tell them they had less than a chance, but they wouldn't listen.

They never listened.

She blew out the breath she was holding slowly, watching another guy walk up to the booth to chat with Aaron. It was obvious what he was asking about, since he pointed in Lilly's direction.

Aaron shook his head, trying to dissuade the young man. He didn't listen and went back to his table, ready to order another drink. Brown eyes found blue as the DJ shrugged as way of an apology. Miley shook her head and gave him a grim smile in return.

_Here comes the next contestant.  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again,  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again,  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant  
_

She turned her eyes back to floor and saw her girlfriend, trying unsuccessfully, to get away from a boy.

Miley left her perch and walked over to the frat boy who had grabbed Lilly's ass, and was now preventing her from leaving his presence. She walked up and loudly cleared her throat.

"Hey lovely. You want to join us?"

Miley blinked precisely once.

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend?"

His smile did nothing but grow, his fingers squeezing Lilly's hip.

"I've got another one just for you."

Wrong answer.

She grabbed the hand that was holding the blonde hostage, bending the thumb backwards toward the wrist. He instantly howled in pain and fell to his knees. He tried to relieve the pain, but every time he moved, Miley just pushed the digit back more.

"If you do it again, I promise that you will limp, if not crawl, out of here."

He could only nod, tears streaming down his face.

Miley released her grip and he cradled his injured hand against his chest. He quickly left.

There goes the next contestant.

_I even fear the ladies,  
They're cool but twice as crazy,  
Just as bad for coming on to her,  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash,  
Somebody's grabbing her ass,  
Everyone keeps coming on to her,  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
_

The ladies were almost as bad as the guys. If there weren't outright hitting on Lilly, they were angry that their men were. Instead of taking it out on them, the girls would try and rough of Lilly for doing nothing more than her job.

The former skateboarder put down of round of beers and started to walk away from a corner booth.

"Hey bitch!"

This girl, obviously smashed, grabbed the color of Lilly's shirt. "Stop eyeing my man!!"

"I'm not!" Lilly tried to pry the fingers from the fabric, with little success. "I'm not eyeing anybody!"

The girl pulled back her open hand, preparing to slap the unsuspecting waitress.

_Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again,  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again,  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant.  
_

Miley grabbed the girl's hair and pulled violently. She semi shrieked and let go of Lilly.

"Just because you man has a wandering eye, doesn't mean you can punish her for that," the brunette hissed.

"Get off me, psycho!!"

She pushed the drunken girl back, violently. "Don't touch her."

"And if I do?" The bravado was gone from the voice.

"I'll pull out every strand of hair on your head."

_I'm hating what she's wearing,  
Everybody here keeps staring,  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve,  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
_

"They should hire you as a bouncer, Miley," the bartender said, as she filled her drink again.

The singer chuckled. "Thanks, Sam. We're we ever this young and stupid?"

Sam laughed. "Maybe. But we got over it."

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Eventually the two girls walked back towards their apartment, hand in hand.

"You don't have to show up every night, you know."

"I know."

Lilly smiled slightly. She knew there was no way to talk Miley out of her 'watchfulness.' Luckily, in a few more months, the blonde had saved enough to finally quit her job and look for another. Maybe a bookstore or something.

She raised herself up on her toes and gave her protector a kiss on the cheek.

_Here comes the next contestant.  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again,  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again,  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again,  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
There goes the next contestant_


	63. Courage

**A/N: This is a short one, but I am going through my files and trying to finish some of my partially written pieces, of which there are many. This one isn't happy, but it could end that way. You'll see what I mean.  
**

**I am still around guys, but things have been rough as of late. Thanks for checking in, though. It means a lot.**

* * *

Courage

By Melissa

"Speak when you're angry--and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret."

---

The burn was uncomfortable, but didn't last very long. It never did. She watched with an unsteady gaze as a drip traced its way slowly down the outside of the glass.

The alcohol numbed her thoughts just enough so her heart could ache just a little less, if only for a little while.

Being in love with your best friend had long throughout history been a source of angst and confusion. If they were lucky, one would confess their love and the other would feel the same way. And they would live happily ever after.

Stupid fairy tales.

Almost always though, the best friends were a boy and girl.

Not two girls.

Lilly had been in terribly in love with Miley from practically the moment she laid eyes on her.

The years of unrequited love had been taking their toll as of late. And the only escape she could manage now was the occasional drink.

Except 'occasional' was now turning into 'frequent.'

The blonde had been excusing her behavior, telling herself it wasn't as if she was cutting herself or doing hardcore drugs.

And she wouldn't be able to say why it was she found herself now heading to Miley's house.

---

It was late in evening. Miley was trying, in vain, to make heads or tails of her physics homework.

"Stupid physics," she grumbled. "When on earth am I going to use this?"

"I don't know, but I'm using it right now."

The second voice made the young singer nearly jump out of her skin. She went to her open window to see Lilly clamoring over her balcony, very ungracefully.

"Sweet niblets, Lilly! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorrrrrry," the blonde girl slurred and then giggled as her feet finally found purchase on the floor. Miley noticed her friend was a little wobbly on her pins, as her grandmother would say.

"You okay?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic! And your fine self?"

The brunette leaned in close to steady Lilly and caught the unmistakable smell of alcohol. Her flushed complexion and bordering on stupid grin didn't help either.

"Are you drunk?!"

"I've been drinking. I like to think of myself as pleasantly buzzed, rather than drunk."

"Lilly!"

"What?"

Miley resisted the urge to slap her own face as well as Lilly's, if for nothing else than to make her pay attention. "Why have you been drinking??"

"Oh come on, Miles. No harm no foul." Lilly didn't want to tell her best friend that Miley was in fact the reason for her recent benders.

"No harm? You could have broken your neck trying to climb up here!"

"But I didn't. So it's all well and good."

Miley was getting angry. She didn't approve of underage drinking, especially since an underage drunk driver took the life of one of her friend's back when she lived in Tennessee.

"I'm going to use physics to kick your ass!"

Lilly tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. "Chillax, mi amiga."

The brunette grabbed the sleeve of Lilly's t shirt.

"What would your mother say if she saw you like this?"

"Oh please. She's out speed dating and has no idea."

The blonde only drank when she knew her mother would be out. It was easier to avoid detection that way.

Why was she here anyway? Wasn't this siren the reason for her torment in the first place? It took the surfer a moment to realize that the love of her life was speaking to her. Blue eyes were transfixed on soft, pink mouth.

"…I can't believe you are being so irresponsible! Why on earth…"

She was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers.

The kiss didn't last long. Lilly pulled away, looking wild eyed. She couldn't believe what she had just done. But it was too late now.

"That's why! Because every time I drink I can pretend I don't think of kissing you every second of every day."

Miley simply stood there, not sure what to do with what had just occurred.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

In her confusion and shame, Lilly backed up quickly, forgetting how close she still was to the balcony.

As her backside hit the low edge of the railing, she lost her balance.

---

To Be Continued?

**A/N: That's really up to you guys, if you want to see another part of this Bit. Let me know.**


	64. Ghosts of Memories

**A/N: Dug this out of the old hard drive documents. I decided to make it into a short Bit.  
**

* * *

Ghosts of Memories

By Melissa

"Everyone hears what you have to say. Friends listen to what you say. Best friends listen to what you don't say."

---

Gods and stars offer no answer, yet we look to them anyway. There can be a coldness felt to the deepest recesses of the marrow and the soul, caused by longing and wanting and regret. Little freezing slivers that work their way inside, pricking and making you bleed.

Wounds no one can see though. Wounds you yourself can barely glimpse, 'cept in those early mornings after sleepless nights. Dark, puffy, bloodshot eyes study a reflection in a mirror or a monitor, seeing pain that does not exist anywhere, or in anyone, else.

So cold it aches. Dull, stiff, even paralyzing at times.

It aches to move, aches to breathe.

Hell, if it exists, could make up no better torture.

---

How could one person have such power over another?

The lithe surfer sat on the deserted beach, chin resting on her knees. She didn't notice that she was no longer alone.

"Lils?"

Pale blue eyes blinked once, and then again, coming back to the here and now.

"Hey, Miley."

The taller girl tucked her long legs underneath her as she took a seat next to the only other being out in this dreary, overcast weather. Night was slowly creeping in as well.

No other words were exchanged for a little while. Lilly's body betrayed her by shifting closer to the warmth radiating off her heart's desire.

There was a slight nudge. "You didn't even hear me approach. Where were you?"

"Just…thinking."

Silence again wrapped around them, along with the dusk.

"I could stay, if you wanted."

Lilly really, really wanted to take her up on her offer, but her head shook slowly from side to side.

"I know you're meeting Jake in a little while. Thanks, though."

Miley laid a hand gently on her best friend's cheek, and despite herself, Lilly leaned into it slightly.

The blonde girl then watched as her secret love retreated, leaving her alone once again.

---

Only ghosts of memories to keep you warm, and to keep your demons at bay

For a short time, if only


	65. Come Back

**A/N: Songfic. David Cook. Starts sad, but gets better. I hope. I'm trying desperately to lay off the sad fics. Thanks for putting up with me, guys. Oh, and I will continue 'Courage,' because you all asked so nicely. **

**Dedication: For Grandma. I miss you. 5/5/25-10/2/09**

* * *

Come Back

By Melissa

"Some people believe that holding on and hanging in there are signs of great strength...however, there are times when it takes far more strength just to let go."

---

_You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you  
_

Miley walked into the giant house she shared with her girlfriend, Lilly. Dropping her keys in a ceramic bowl by the door, she trudged to the staircase. It had been another exhausting day as Hannah. Even though she had recently turned 23, Hannah Montana was still going strong with her career.

However, the toll that said career was taking was beginning to really get to the brunette, in a bad way.

Upon entering the bedroom, she sat down heavily at her vanity, unpacking the small bag she brought with her. The first item out of the confines of the dark bag was her blonde wig. She set it on its stand and smoothed out the light colored strands.

It was actually all she could do not to throw it into the fireplace and set the damn thing ablaze.

She stared at it for a few moments before dragging her gaze to the reflective glass. It really took all she had not to gasp in horror. Who was looking back was not the bright, vibrant teenager she had been not all that long ago.

The touring, events, openings, signings were just occurring nonstop. She had tried to take a vacation, but it was too short to really accomplish the relaxing that time off was meant to do.

Miley felt the warmth of tears beginning to form.

_You say you're leaving as you look away  
I know there's really nothing left to say  
Just know I'm here whenever you need me I'll wait for you  
_

Lillian Truscott unlocked the door to the house. It was a little odd to see Miley's car in the driveway so early. She had been expecting her much later.

Not that she was bothered, just surprised.

"Miley?"

No answer greeted her query.

The blonde woman searched the lower level of the house and was rewarded with nothing.

Mounting the steps two at a time, she began looking in the upstairs rooms. She found her quarry in their bedroom.

"Miles?"

She blinked a few times, as if coming back to her senses.

"Hey, Lilly. Sorry, I didn't hear you."

The young, blonde woman watched her girlfriend carefully. The voice that had done nothing but help her fall in love with the southern belle was different.

It sounded lost, and alone.

Lilly saw her love blink rapidly, which was almost always a prelude to crying.

"You okay?"

Those two little words that were so gentle also served to be the ones that broke the dam. Tears welled up and spilled over.

Strong arms toned by years of sports and surfing gathered up the young woman.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me  
_

"I…I think I have to get away for a while."

Lilly felt herself tense, at the simple fact that Miley used to the 'I' instead of 'we.' That, and the fact she wouldn't look at her.

"I don't know who I am anymore! I look in the mirror and a damn stranger stares back at me."

The blonde had had a feeling a break down was on the horizon. The singer just hadn't been her usual self for months. Add that to the fact she had just used a semi swear word, which in all the time Lilly had known Miley, she hadn't heard her utter even once.

"It's okay, Miles. You do whatever you feel you need to do."

This seemed to make the brunette cry harder. "I don't know how long I will be gone." She paused, and swallowed heavily. "You…you don't have to wait for me…"

Had her heart not been breaking, Lilly might have laughed at the silliness of her girlfriend. She would wait forever if she had to.

_  
Take your time, I won't go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you  
_

A letter arrived a few months later, with a picture enclosed. Miley was standing on a deck somewhere, gazing out into an ocean at sunset.

She smiled sadly at the photograph, and briefly pondered who had taken the picture. She flipped it over and found Miley's distinctive script on the back.

**I set the timer on the camera you gave me last Christmas. I love you. – M.**

Lilly placed the picture edge under the frame of her mirror, so she would be able to see it every day. Taking a few moments, she glanced around the room.

Everything reminded the blonde of the love of her life. The hairbrush that would stroke the thick, luxurious locks, making them feel like the finest silk remained on her bureau. The spot in front of the fireplace where they had made love to christen the house the night they had moved in. The giant, walk in closet that held both of their clothing, but the ratio swung more than a little in Miley's favor.

A thin, cashmere sweater sat slumped in a cushiony chair. It had been there since the day Miley had left, and there it would remain. Sometimes Lilly would pick up and bury her face in it, to try and catch of glimpse of Miley's scent.

_Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you, come back to me_

_I can't get close if you're not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul there  
I can't face you, I can't save you  
It's something you'll have to do  
_  
Sometimes, all you can do is be there for a person. As cliché as it sounds, there is more truth in it than most of us wish to believe.

Even if Miley had stayed and continued to slug through daily life, it wouldn't have been a good thing. Lilly was being held at arms length for a while, and that space would do nothing but grow.

Sometimes you can't save them, no matter how much you want to.

They need to save themselves.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you, come back to me  
_

Time had no meaning for Lilly anymore. The days were the same, old, boring routine.

It was late in the evening and the blonde trudged up front steps. The day had been beyond long. She was looking forward to a glass, or several, of wine and a long, scalding hot bath.

As she unlocked the door and stepped inside, Lilly wandered over to the keypad for the security system. Her brow furrowed in confusion as the green disarmed light was on. She was almost certain she had set it upon leaving this morning.

"Hey Lilly."

The voice did not startle her, as one might expect. The shivers she felt were fear. Fear that she was once again hearing the voice of her beloved who wasn't really there.

The arms that encircled her trim waist removed all doubt. The skin was tanner, but they were just as solid, warm and comforting as Lilly remembered.

"You're really here?"

Miley laid a soft kiss at the base of her love's neck. She smiled into the skin that occupied her thoughts every waking hour.

"Yes."

With a whimper, Lilly turned in Miley's arms and kissed her with all she had.

_You find you, come back to me  
When you find you, come back to me  
When you find you, come back to me_

_---_

**A/N 2: I may do a companion piece to this as well, to examine where Miley traveled to and whatnot. If you want me to, of course. **


	66. Break Even

**A/N: I think I'm getting my writing mojo back. Sorry guys, this one isn't exactly happy. I heard "Break Even" by The Script a while ago, put it on my iPod, and then promptly forgot about it until the other day when it came up at random. I'm going at this from the view of unrequited love, rather than one leaving the other. You'll see what I mean. I'm also working on those continuations I promised, as well as the challenges and mess of other song fics. **

* * *

Break Even

By Melissa

"If you find it in your heart to care for somebody else, you will have succeeded." - Maya Angelou

---

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom,  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even.  
_

The two sure things I have learned in my almost 17 years of life are that the world never stops when you want it to, and that you continue to live despite experiencing some of the worst pain in existence.

I can barely breathe, it hurts so goddamned much. But they invented painkillers for the emotional heart yet.

Imagine the outrageous amounts of money they would make if they did.

Someone, long ago, once said that hearts will never be practical until they are made unbreakable.

They couldn't be more right if they tried.

God, if he exists, has a very cruel sense of humor to allow us to love and it not be returned.

Not in the way we desire, anyway.

I am hopelessly in love with my best friend.

And she is in love with someone else.

_Her best days will be some of my worst,  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,  
While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no.  
_

She doesn't notice how quiet I become when she talks about him. Gushing is perhaps the more appropriate term. How kind and sweet and any number of other nauseating terms of endearment.

I guess he's grown up from the startlingly immature brat he once was. Or so she says anyway.

I want him to fall from his pedestal so badly. If that happens though, it hurts her.

She lays in bed, dozing in the late night hours; a movie continuing to play on the television in my bedroom.

I envy the fact she has absolutely no problem falling asleep.

My mind and heart won't let me.

Miley mumbles his name softly in her slumber, to go along with a coy smile.

I feel a hot tear trail its way down my cheek.

My heart couldn't be broken cleanly?

Swiftly?

Neatly?

Of course not.

It has to be wrenched, splintered and jaggedly split. It's blood seeping out in the form of my tears.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no.  
_

They say bad things happen for a reason, but try as I might I cannot find a reason for this.

Oliver once said there were plenty of fish in the sea, and it took all I had not to smack the hell out of him. It's the company line of those who have never been in love. Real love, not that puppy love that inflicts so many of teenagers around me.

My mother knows something is wrong. I hardly eat, I don't sleep. I can't put this into words and she sometimes just holds me while I sob. Despite all their powers, moms can't heal the wounds the eye can't see.

I really wish they made Band-Aids for the soul.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, (One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces, ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)  
_  
Miley's been curious about my eyes being constantly red and my voice sounding like I've been chewing on gravel. I beg off, telling her it is allergies.

She doesn't believe me. And I can't wait until she summons up her courage to ask me whether I am doing drugs.

Note my sarcasm,

I'm not, but I can see why one would think that.

She's the best part of me. Always has been.

Part of me is afraid she always will be.

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryin' to make sense of what little remains, oh.  
'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name.  
_

It's like she's packing up and moving out of my life. She's still here, or course, it is just becoming less and less while she spends more and more time with him.

"Hey Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want, Jake could hook you up with one of his friends. Then we could double date!!"

She looks so excited. And it is all I can do to keep my face completely neutral. Inside, it is deafening how much I am screaming.

"It's okay, Miles. I'm not really looking for anyone right now."

'Other than you.' But I don't speak this last part.

She gives me a puzzled look, like I am talking nonsense.

"I don't like you spending so much time alone."

"Okay, _Mom_." I'm trying to kid but I know it comes out flat.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom,  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't break even no.  
_

I never knew it was possible to feel so trapped, even though I can go anywhere I want, except to a place in her heart and arms.

I'm alive but it doesn't feel like it. If it wasn't for the absolute need for oxygen, I'd question if I was even breathing.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, (One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces, ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, It don't break even, no_


	67. Summer

**A/N: I have so much to do it is ridiculous. Anyway, another songfic: ****_'Til Summer Comes Around_**** by Keith Urban. This one is a little melancholy. Good song though, I recommend it. I've been on a country kick lately, so look for more in that vein. I'm working on the continuations as well. **

**Oh, and I feel like this takes place somewhere besides CA, but damned if I know where. **

**Challenge: Someone write a story to ****_Why_**** by Rascal Flatts.**

**

* * *

**Summer

By Melissa

"I wonder if the stars sign the life that is to be mine." - Roma Ryan

---

_Another long summer's come and gone  
I don't know why it always ends this way  
The boardwalk's quiet  
And the carnival rides  
Are as empty as my broken heart tonight.  
_

Lilly Truscott walked around, her hands jammed somewhat roughly into the pockets of her faded jeans. It was bizarre the way there was no noise. Most of the time, the blonde just drowned it out. It was only when it was gone did she really notice, and miss, its absence.

The weather changed abruptly, as it often did at the end of summer. It wasn't a gradual shift like most other places.

The wind would blow and creaking could be heard from various pieces of wood and metal mewling their protest.

No one was around, and for the most part that suited the young girl just fine. A broken heart is all the company most can stand anyway.

The love of her life left yesterday, not to return for almost another year.

_But I close my eyes and one more time  
We're spinning around and you're holding on tightly  
The words came out  
I kissed your mouth  
No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
You had to go I understand,  
But you promised you'd be back again  
And so I wander around this town  
'Til the summer comes around  
_

Memories were all she had left now, but they played out so vividly she swore it was summertime again.

A brunette angel descended upon this area every summer time. It was a chance encounter a handful of years ago, bumping into one another while staring at the rides.

"I am so sorry! Are you all right??"

Lilly normally would have had a sharp tongued retort for whoever had walked into her. That is, until she got a look at the person.

Long, dark hair, tanned skin and legs that went on for days were for starters. Perfect teeth peaked out of lush, pink lips as she gently bit the corner of her mouth in concern. Blue eyes swallowed the blonde whole and made her forget how to breathe.

"I…yeah…huh?"

'Smooth Truscott. Real smooth.'

And then the girl laughed.

Sweet mother of all that is good and pure, she laughed.

It was that precise moment Lilly fell in love.

Five years pass in the same routine. Miley would visit and the two girls would spend nearly ever waking moment together, and quite a few sleeping ones as well. If pressed though, Lilly couldn't say she spent all that much time sleeping.

It was the 4th of July and they had gone to see the fireworks.

"Amazing," the taller girl whispered, watching the multiple colors against the night sky.

"Yeah…" Lilly replied, watching Miley instead of patriotic display.

The huddled together, arms entwined, enjoying the closeness.

"I love you."

Blue eyes turned away from the heavens and looked at her friend. Miley didn't have time to contemplate the softly spoken words before she found lips upon her own.

Both girls were surprised when the brunette kissed back.

_I got a job working at the old park pier  
and every Summer now for five long years  
I grease the gears, fix the lights, tighten bolts, straighten the tracks  
And I count the days 'til you just might come back  
_

It wasn't a very a very lady like job, but then again, Lilly wasn't exactly 'lady like' anyway. Doing maintenance kept her busy, and put a few dollars in her pocket.

This day had been particularly long. An empty car had jumped some tracks. Many of the lights had decided to all go out at once. Grime and grease covered nearly every inch of her exposed skin.

She trudged back to her one room apartment, and before falling blessedly into her bed, she used a marker and placed a red X over the day on the calendar.

One more day down until Miley finally came back to her.

_Then I close my eyes and one more time  
We're spinning around and you're holding on tightly  
The words came out  
I kissed your mouth  
No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly  
You had to go I understand,  
But you swore that you'd be back again  
And so I'm frozen in this town  
'Til the summer comes around  
Comes Around_

"I can't believe the summer is over already."

"It's never long enough."

Miley smiled sadly. She knew how down Lilly would get when she was about to leave for the year.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

_And I close my eyes and  
You and I are stuck on the Ferris wheel _

_Riding with the motion  
And hand in hand we cried and laughed  
Knowing that love belonged to us girl, if only for a moment  
And "Baby I'll be back again," you whispered in my ear  
But now the winter wind is the only sound  
Yeah and everything is closing down  
'Til summer comes around  
'Til the summer comes around  
'Til it comes around  
And comes around  
_

"You ready to tackle the Ferris wheel, Miles?"

"I don't know, Lilly. You know how I feel about heights…"

"Come on," the blonde cajoled slightly. "I'll be right there with ya."

They took a seat and the giant wheel began its slow rotation. Miley had a death grip on Lilly's hand and her eyes shut tight.

"Open your eyes."

The brunette shook her head in slight defiance.

Lilly kissed the corner of Miley's mouth, and it had the desired effect. She finally opened her eyes. Then she nervously laughed, and her beloved joined in.

Love belonged to them, if only for a short time.

The brunette leaned in and closely and kissed the blonde soft and slow.

"I'll be back again."

Lilly smiled to cover up the lump in her throat.

_And I miss you baby  
Oo and I miss you baby_


	68. Wait For Me

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I blame the holidays. Song fic again, cause they are my bread and butter. Song is **_**Wait for Me**_** by Theory of a Deadman. This fic is the companion to 'Come Back,' although it is not strictly necessary that you read that one first. **

**Happy Christmachanukwanzica everyone. And Festivus and Solstice. I hope you are spending it with those you care about. **

**I am pleased to say I have hit 75K words. Now onward and upward to 75 chapters.**

* * *

Wait For Me

By Melissa

"How many angels are there? One - who transforms our lives - is plenty."

---

_You are not alone tonight  
Imagine me there, by your side  
It's so hard to be here  
So far away from you_

Miley peered out into the evening sky while staying in Italy. She glanced at her watch, noting the time was around 6pm. She sighed deeply, noting that it was probably either late morning or early afternoon where Lilly was. Knowing how much the blonde enjoyed sleeping in on the weekend, she was probably still snuggly in their bed.

Exactly where Miley wanted to be.

Her only company right now was a mostly untouched glass of red wine.

The brunette could not give into temptation just yet. Even though she longed for Lilly, she was trying desperately to detox from all the other hectic things in her life.

To do that, she had traveled thousands of miles away.

And hated herself for it.

_I'm counting the days  
'till I'm finally done  
I'm counting them down  
Yeah one by one  
It feels like forever  
'til I return to you_

'Just a little bit longer,' she would tell herself constantly.

In reality, Miley didn't know exactly how much more time she would spend away from her life back in the States. Away from the woman she had loved since they were sixteen years old.

_But it helps me  
On those lonely nights  
It's that one thing  
That keeps me alive  
Knowing that you…_

She never stayed in one place for a terribly long. Enough time to enjoy the local sites and fare, but then it was time to move on. If she stayed for a while, the loneliness really gripped her tight. Staying busy was the only thing she found to keep it bay.

Miley smiled grimly at the thought that there was no shortage of people who wished to share her company.

She politely declined them all. Her body and soul were bound to a blonde haired angel.

As she clicked her suitcase closed to head to her next destination, she took one last look around her hotel room. Seeing that nothing was left behind, Miley opened the door and then gently shut it behind her.

_Wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
No one else knows that feelings inside  
We hang up on the phone  
Without saying goodnight  
Cause it's the sound of your voice  
That brings me home  
_

The brunette picked up her cell phone, thankful that she switched her calling plan to include international calls before she left on her trip.

St. Petersburg, Russia was incredibly beautiful and rich in history.

While touring around the various museums and attractions, Miley smiled slightly in the fact that she was probably the closest, geographically speaking, to Lilly than she had been in months. Even though she was double digit hours ahead of her time zone wise.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey lovely."

They spoke on inane things, the weather, work, traveling, etc. Because if they delved deeper, one would inevitably start crying, this would lead to the other crying as well.

"How was Germany?"

"Nice. They had beer steins as tall as you. My brother and father would have a field day here."

Lilly chuckled. "The Stewart men do enjoy their beer that is for certain." She swallowed, a bit thickly. "And Romania? Did you run into any vampires?"

Now Miley laughed, soft and sweet. "You know you're the only one I let near my neck."

"Good."

The two young women spoke a little while longer, neither wanted to be the first to end the call.

"I'll see you soon."

"I hope so."

"I love you."

"You better."

The brunette gently clicked her phone close, tears threatening to spill over.

_Cause it's never been easy to say  
But it's easier when  
I've gone away  
Knowing that you...  
_

Miley sent home postcards and small care packages from every place she went to. It made Lilly's day to come home to mail that wasn't bills.

_Wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yea, you're everything  
I've ever dreamed of having  
And it's everything  
I need from you  
Just knowing that you  
Wait for me  
_

It had been a lovely day in Australia. Miley stared out into the sunset as her camera whirred and clicked off a picture.

She felt calm, serene even; something that hadn't happened in far longer than she could remember.

The brunette had come to some decisions about her career. She wasn't going to let it interfere with her happiness ever again.

She smiled, widely.

Maybe it was time to go back.

_What I'd give, what I'd do  
Knowing I'm not there for you  
Makes it so hard to leave  
What I'd give, what I'd do  
Anything to get me home to you  
This time I'll stay  
_

The taxi driver helped the singer with her bags. She thanked him and tipped him well. She unlocked the door and pushed it open with her hip, dragging her luggage inside.

Walking over to a familiar keypad, she punched in 8 numbers she knew my heart; her and Lilly's anniversary. The electronic device beeped its acceptance and deactivated.

It was good to be home.

Miley removed her shoes and padded about her home. Finding her way to her bedroom, she found nothing had changed. She gratefully fell forward into the bed, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Lilly.

[Later]

It was late in the evening and the blonde trudged up her front steps. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, shaking off her coat and letting her briefcase hit the hardwood floor.

Lilly wandered over to the keypad for the security system. Her brow furrowed in confusion as the green disarmed light was on.

"Weird…" she said quietly. Lilly was fanatical about setting the alarm.

"Hey Lilly."

The voice did not startle her, as one might expect. The shivers she felt were fear. Fear that she was once again hearing the voice of her beloved who wasn't really there.

Miley watched with interest as Lilly didn't move from the spot where she stood. She walked up slowly behind the woman she loved more than life itself, and entwined her arms around her waist.

"You're really here?" The timber of the blonde's voice was soft, with a slight tremble to it.

Miley laid a soft kiss at the base of her love's neck. She smiled into the skin that occupied her thoughts every waking hour.

"Yes."

With a whimper, Lilly turned in Miley's arms and kissed her with all she had.

They stood there in a tight embrace, neither wanting to be the first to break it.

"Please don't ever leave again."

"If I do, you'll be coming with me. I promise."

_And you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything  
I've ever dreamed of having  
And it's everything  
I need from you  
Just knowing that you  
Wait for me_


	69. Talk

**A/N: Here's the continuation of 'I've Loved You So Long.' Just a little something I had been pondering about. It'll probably make a little more sense if you read that one first, but it isn't absolutely necessary.**

* * *

Talk

By Melissa

"Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for, and the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more." - Unknown

---

Lilly sat in the living room of her godchild, Susan Ryan-Emil. The younger of the two women bounced an almost 1 year old baby boy on her knee. He was doing his best to wiggle out of his mother's arms.

"And so begins the mobility stage."

"Begins? More like continues unabated."

Lilly laughed softly. "Just wait until he's old enough to be mobile in your car."

"Bite your tongue, old woman," Susan said, playfully.

The little one, named Michael, scrunched up his face and then began to cry.

"It looks like it is way past someone's naptime."

"I feel his pain. I cry when I am late for my nap too."

The brunette picked up the boy and disappeared for a handful of minutes to put Robbie to bed. When she came back, she handed her godmother a glass of something to drink.

"How are your parents?"

"Good. Dad is directing some movie over in Europe. We video chat pretty often. Mom is doing okay, working on yet _another_ album."

Lilly chuckled at that. She doubted the love of her life would ever be able to not work on her singing. She loved it too much.

Some moments of silence paced. Susan tilted her glass to swirl it a bit.

"Can I ask you something?"

The older woman raised one eyebrow. "You know you can. You never have to ask."

The younger brunette took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Why didn't you ever tell Momma you were in love with her?"

Lilly had, at the exact unfortunate moment, taken a sip from her glass of lemonade. The shock from the question caused her cough violently for a few moments. The brunette woman got up and patted the back of her godmother.

"How?? What?? _How_?!?"

"I…I've seen the way you look at her. It's never changed, throughout my life. It's the way dad looks at her. The way I look at Philip."

Lilly put her glass down and covered her face with her hands. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Who else knows?"

"No one I know of. At least, no one has mentioned at anything to me." She paused. "How long have you been in love with her?"

"36 years, nine months and 2 days."

Susan was at a loss for words for a moment.

"I can't decide if it is incredibly sweet or terribly sad that you know that off the top of your head."

There was a shine in the blue eyes of the fading blonde that hasn't been there earlier.

"Tell me about it."

"You should have told her. She deserves to know."

The once blonde snorted in disbelief. "That was never going to happen."

"But if you had said something, at least if it didn't turn out, you could have moved on!"

Lilly shook her head. "Sometimes, Suzie, there's only one fish in the sea; not plenty of them as so widely believed. And," she swallowed hard, "I don't think I could handle her looking at me with…pity? Regret? Sorrow? Loathing? Take your pick."

"Maybe I should tell her, since you're such a coward." Susan's hand flew to her mouth, having not meant to say that.

The older woman narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me??"

"I…I mean…"

"Did you just call me a _coward_??"

"I didn't want…mean…"

"It's not your decision, Susan. How I feel about your mother is my business and mine alone, regardless of what you may think of my decision to not let her know." She stood up quickly, swiping at tears that suddenly formed.

Before Susan could stop her, Lilly had grabbed her coat and was out the house.

[Later]

Susan had called to apologize, but Lilly didn't answer the phone. The next message was from Miley, wondering what could have possibly happened between godmother and godchild.

Lilly was curled in the corner of her couch, holding a magazine but not really reading it. She looked up at the sound of a key in her front door lock.

Miley Stewart-Ryan walked in and quietly shut the large door. She then walked over and took a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

Lilly looked at her with exasperation.

"If I wanted to talk, I would have called you back. Plus, I gave you that key for emergencies."

"This is an emergency. Two people I love are hurting and I would like to know why. Come on, Lilly, Susie used to run to you when she and I were fighting. The two of you haven't so much have said a cross word to one another. Ever. What happened?"

The fading blonde did not look into the pale blue eyes of the person she had been in love with for more than three and a half decades.

"Susan was expounding on a topic she had no business doing so."

A dark eyebrow went up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Miles, listen, can we not talk about it? It'll blow over. Trust me."

The singer moved closer to her best friend. Lilly tried to move away but she had no where to go.

"Lils. Talk to me."

The blonde was caught in the stare of Miley. She couldn't disobey.

"Susan…had some insight that I didn't particularly want to hear. It was true, what she said. I just didn't want to believe it."

"About what?"

Lilly inched forward. She gently reached up and held Miley's face while she kissed her, on the mouth.

"That I was a coward. Because I never told you I was, am, in love with you."


	70. So Long, Jake

**A/N: I missed you guys. A lot has been going on, hence the (not by me) imposed hiatus. Hannah Montana doesn't exist in [part of] this one. I am also going to apologize to the Dixie Chicks for altering their song slightly. **

* * *

So Long, Jake

By Melissa

"No matter how dark the night, somehow the sun rises once again and all shadows are chased away."

---

Lilly sat in History bored out of her skull. Her chin was firmly planted in the palm of her left hand. If she wasn't careful, she might doze off and face plant on her desk. Taking out a piece of paper, she began to doodle. After growing tired of that, she started to write random things. Soon those random things made their way into a song. The words flowed and the blonde's mind began to wander.

_Lillian and Miley were the best of friends  
All through their high school days  
Both members of the 4H Club  
Both active in the FFA  
After graduation Lillian went out lookin' for a bright new world  
Miley looked all around this town and all she found was Jake  
_

"I'm going to miss you, Lil," Miley said while trying to force back tears.

"I'll miss you too, Miles." The light haired 18 year old shouldered her carry on and the final boarding call for her flight was being said over the announcement system.

The two embraced, the kind where you never want to let go.

The brunette had to force herself to let go. Lilly was destined for great things and she had to let her go.

She stayed until she couldn't see her best friend any longer.

Miley went back home, sadder than she could ever remember. While sitting on her porch swing, a blue pickup truck rattled up in front of her house. A boy about her age stuck his head out the driver side window.

"Hi Miley."

"Hey Jake."

"You look kinda down. Wanna grab some ice cream?"

She hesitated for only a moment. It was better than sitting around, moping about missing her Lilly.

Miley didn't even catch the fact she had, in her mind, referred to Lilly as hers.

The tall teenager launched herself off her porch, her sneakers hitting the ground with a small puff of dust. She went around to the passenger side of the truck and got in.

In just the opposite of a line that Humphrey Bogart once said in a movie, this was going to turn out to be the beginning of a horrible friendship.

_Well it wasn't two weeks after she got married that Miley started gettin' abused__She put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses  
and make-up to cover her bruise  
Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
She let the law take it from there  
But Jake walked right through that restraining order  
And put her in intensive care_

The 20 year old brunette girl smiled sadly while reading the latest in a long line of letters Lilly had sent her during her travels abroad. She folded the piece of paper up and tucked it away in an envelope taped to the back of her top dresser drawer. She slid the drawer shut silently.

Then the front door to their tiny apartment slammed open violently.

'Their' was a term she used loosely now.

She looked upwards and slightly prayed to whoever would listen.

"Miley!! Where the hell are you?!"

Her marriage to Jake had so far been short and violent. When they had been dating he was sweet and caring. Since they tied the knot though, he had taken to beating her.

Her bruises had bruises.

When she got the courage to go to the police and get a restraining order it had been a miracle. It had been absolute hell working through the shame and embarrassment. But she would be safe now.

Or so she thought.

The order had been served not all that long ago. Apparently Jake wasn't taking it all that well.

He found her in the bedroom. She turned blue eyes to him, one of which was still healing from the last time he hit her.

Jake grabbed her collar and pushed her violently to the ground. He then proceeded to hit her worse than ever before.

---

Miley woke up many hours later to a blindingly white room. This was horribly familiar.

It had to stop.

When a nurse came to check on her, Miley asked if she could have her cell phone. She pressed a bunch of numbers and held the phone to her ear. It rang a handful of times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Lilly?"

The blonde was lost for a moment as to who was on the phone. She had gotten into Atlanta just a few days ago. She was going to surprise her friends and family by taking a short break from her travels.

She took a stab in the dark.

"Miley?"

"Yeah, it's me." She sounded so listless and broken, while gently touching one heck of shiner. It was the least of her injuries.

"What's wrong??"

_Right away Lillian flew in from Atlanta  
On a red eye midnight flight  
She held Miley's hand and they worked out a plan__And it didn't take 'em long to decide,  
That Jake had to die_

The flight wasn't long but to the young woman it was forever. Lilly grabbed a cab from the airport and went immediately to the hospital. It didn't take her long to find Miley.

The two embraced like they had a couple of years ago.

Lilly had known of Miley's marriage, but she hadn't known of the abuse. She had gleaned something was wrong though, every time they spoke on the phone or wrote each other letters.

"I…I'm afraid…he's going to….kill me…" Sobs that would rend any heart surrounded her words.

"I won't let that happen." The blonde's voice was of stone.

"What can we…do?" Miley had slowly regained her composure. "The restraining order did nothing. I doubt he would spend all that much time in jail."

Lilly nodded. She agreed with her friend. Even if Jake spent time in jail, no doubt he would come looking for his wife once released. The world traveler had a solution though.

She spoke calmly and quietly about her idea. The blonde said that she would take care of everything, and not involve Miley at all. The taller woman was having none of that though. They made a pact.

Jake had to die.

_na na nana naaaaa na  
Goodbye Jake  
Those black-eyed peas  
They tasted all right to me Jake  
You're feelin' weak?  
Why don't you lay down and sleep Jake?  
Ain't it dark  
Wrapped up in that tarp Jake?  
_

"What made you change your mind?" Jake drunkenly asked his wife over a home cooked meal.

"Oh, I realized the error of my ways."

"I talked her into taking you back. Come on, Jake, you were the most sought after boy in our class," Lilly said, seated off to his left.

The light haired man raised his beer in a semi salute.

Miley scooped some more food onto her husband's plate, which he ate voraciously.

The three classmates made small talk over the rest of dinner. As time passed, Jake was getting more and more tired.

"You okay sweetie?" Light blue eyes were hard and she was not smiling as she asked this.

Jake attempted to get up from the table and stumbled. He looked around, bewilderingly.

"What…Whas happenin'?" His speech was really slurring.

Lilly walked over and knelt down next to him, getting right in his face, her voice low.

"You hurt the person who is the most important thing in my life. And now you are going to pay for it with yours."

His limbs felt like lead or he might have tried to grab her.

The last thing he saw was Miley unrolling a large tarp before darkness claimed him.

_The cops came by to bring Jake in  
They searched the house high and low  
Then they tipped their hats and said, "Thank you ladies,  
if you hear from him let us know"  
Well the weeks went by and  
Spring turned to Summer  
And Summer faded into Fall__And it turns out he was a missing personwho nobody missed at all _

_So the girls bought some land at a roadside stand out on Highway 109  
They sell Tennessee ham and strawberry jam  
and they don't lose any sleep at night  
'cause Jake had to die  
_

Sunlight made the highlights in Miley's hair stand out even more as Lilly gazed upon her. Motorists and locals frequented their farm stand located on a major stretch of road by the house they shared.

Lilly leaned in and gave Miley a lingering kiss on the cheek. The brunette kissed her back on the lips. It had been a heck of a road how they ended up here. But it was right, and how things were supposed to be.

"You ready for our picnic out by the lake?"

"You bet," the blonde replied. "I feel kind of bad about the dumping we are going to be doing in the lake."

A dark eyebrow raised up in question.

"I got over it."

_Goodbye Jake  
We need a break  
Let's go out to the lake Jake  
__We'll pack a lunch  
And stuff you in the trunk Jake__  
Well is that all right?  
Good  
Let's go for a ride Jake hey_

Lilly woke up with a start and after looking around, realized she was still in class. She was more than a bit sad when she realized she was only dreaming.

She looked down at the song she had written and sighed slightly.

If only.


	71. Alright

**A/N: Woohoo!! 70+ Chapters! I never really thought I'd make it this far when I started almost a year ago. Amazing. And I can't thank you all enough for sticking it out with me. Don't worry, I'm not stopping just yet, especially since 75 is soooo close. **

**In this one, there is no Hannah Montana. That is the only difference. Everyone remained friends and grew up as such.**

* * *

Alright

By Melissa

"A man is not old until regrets take the place of dreams." - John Barrymore

---

_Well it's been a long time glad to see your face  
I knew we'd meet again another time another place  
Can't believe it's been so many years  
You'd better grab a chair and a couple of beers  
Lookin' good in you three piece suit  
You know, I always knew you'd take the business route  
You were always the one to follow the light and you look like you're doing alright  
_

Miley Stewart sat at a bar, taking a much deserved break from the set she just completed. At 28 years old, she was trying to make a living as a singer. Sometimes, to make ends meet, she would have to sing a few sets in various bars.

Some were nicer than others

She felt someone's hand ghost against the small of her back. Balling her fist, she turned around, preparing to strike whatever handsy drunk just touched her.

Only to stare into the dark brown eyes of one Oliver Oken.

The brunette woman practically squealed. "Sweet Niblets, Oliver!! How in the heck are you?! It's been forever!!"

He smiled brightly and hugged her just as fiercely. "You have no idea how glad I am it is you. Surely I would have gotten smacked if it wasn't."

"Don't be so sure. I did almost hit you."

He laughed at that. In his dark business suit he looked a little out of place. He didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for business, and I saw a flyer saying you'd be here tonight. I couldn't pass up a chance to see my old high school friend."

_Been singin' for my rent and singin' for my supper  
I'm above the below and below the upper  
I'm stuck in the middle where money gets tight  
But I guess I'm doin' alright  
_

Grabbing a couple of beers from the bartender, Miley sat down at a table with Oliver. She cracked open the bottles like a seasoned pro, handing one to her dear friend.

"I'm sorry business brought you all the way out here, Ollie. Sorry this town isn't much to look at."

"I'm not. I found you, didn't I?"

The two chuckled slightly.

After a sip of his beer, Oliver continued. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Singing at dives like this one to make ends meet, sometimes. But, it's not 9 to 5 or anything like that." She gestured to the high end suit Oliver was wearing.

"It's more like 6 to 11 sometimes," he grimaced. "But it keeps food on the table."

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright_

_Well we had a lot of dreams when we were younger  
They thought we were crazy but we had the hunger  
We kept a lot of friends, skipped a lot of class  
Been on top of the world and knocked on our ass  
We lost touch, we lost in love  
We lost our minds when things got tough, but  
Beatin' time is a losin' fight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
_

There were tears in Miley's eyes, she was laughing so hard. "I…I can't…believe…we survived….adolescence!"

Brunette locks swayed as Oliver shook his head. "I know!! We did so many crazy things."

The laughing died down as the two regained their composure.

Oliver sighed to himself. He was hoping Miley was going to bring up the one thing they needed to talk about. Obviously she wasn't, so it was up to him. He cleared his throat.

"Lilly misses you."

The smile dropped from Miley's face.

"Ollie…"

He held up a hand to stop her. "It's true, Miles."

"I'm sure it is," the brunette woman replied as she fiddled with the bottle in front of her.

His brown eyes were very sad. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought her up."

Miley watched her friend for a moment.

"It's…It was just too hard, Oliver. I made a choice and part of me regrets it every day. But I just couldn't be around her anymore."

He laid his hand on hers and patted it slightly.

It had been 10 years and it still tortured her. Miley was in love with Lilly, but the blonde didn't feel the same way.

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Well I guess I'm doin' alright_

_Well I hate to see this evening end  
God only knows when I'll see you again  
Just send a fax or send me a letter or give me a call that would even be better  
Give the kids a kiss for me and say hello to the family  
And tell them all my future's lookin' bright  
Well, I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright  
I said I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright  
_

The conversation went on for a while, mostly about menial things. Eventually it was closing time and the friends had to say their goodbyes.

The two friends embraced tightly, each not wanting to be the first to let go.

"Give the kids a kiss for me okay? And say hi to your mom."

"Will do."

Oliver swung his jacket over his shoulder and made his way towards the exit.

Miley watched Oliver as he left the bar. She wiped a small tear that trailed down her cheek as her friend would go home to his family, and the girl she loved more than life itself.

_I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright  
Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Well I guess I'm doin' alright  
I'm doin' alright_


	72. FF

**A/N: Just something quick. A lot of unfortunate stuff happened to me all at once, hence the long lay off. Lost my job, had to move back home, couldn't find another job, etc. But I made a goal for myself and I wanted to see it through. Besides, I missed you guys.**

* * *

FF

By Melissa

Miley was startled by the sounds she suddenly heard coming from the other room. Slowly, she set down her book and assumed a sitting position on the couch.

Whatever was making that noise was angry, and using a lot of very bad words.

"Lilly? Are you okay?" The brunette was perplexed as to the sudden outburst from her girlfriend.

The skater girl poked her head around the door frame to look at the love of her life. Her face was flushed.

"Of course I am not all right!" she said, as if it were the world's greatest understatement.

Miley blew a slow breath out of her nose, waiting for the blonde to explain.

"Oliver is beating me at fantasy football! It's going to take a miracle for me to pull this out!"

Lilly's head retreated back into the room with the television and computer. The singer just stared at the space it had been.

A few moments went by before Miley went back to her book, never understanding the obsession Lilly had with that game.


End file.
